


The Meeting

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is the divorced dad of two.  His daughter Angela is struggling as a transgender teenager and he wants to be the support she needs.  When she starts looking online for guidance she comes across a once a month meeting for the LGBQT community in their area, and she asks her dad if they can go.  He agrees, anything for his daughter.  He's gay himself and figures it might be a good way to meet people for them both.  Never does he expect to meet Dean Winchester, the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on.  Dean is there in support of his own daughter, but has issues with his own sexuality too as he still feels the need to hide the fact that he is bi.  Sparks fly when they meet, but is that enough?  This is a meeting and there's flirting and touching, but no real fluff.</p><p>Edit: There will be some smut way later in this, starting around Chapter 12 or so as it was requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the format. If you still have trouble following, I do apologize, I tried! Remember to check the notes at the end too!

"The meetings are on the third Thursday of every month. The first one is tonight. You're still coming with me, right?" 

Angela asked her father nervously. He had said he fully supported her but she kept waiting for the rug to get pulled out from under her. Her mother had been less than supportive when Angela had come out to her and then later explained that she was transgender. In fact her mother had taken it so badly that she had accused Angela's father Castiel of deliberately corrupting her. It had been a hellish last two years for both of them, and they were just now starting to come out on top. Attending this meeting would be a step toward finding people like herself, people that she could make friends with, and if her dad made a few new friends too, what would be the harm in it? Hell, he might even meet someone worth getting involved with, though she wasn’t holding her breath on that one. 

 

Angela's dad was what she liked to think of as a late bloomer. He had realized early in life that he had some less than heterosexual feelings, though he had repressed them due to a disapproving family and a need to attain his father’s approval, and so it wasn’t until he was twelve years into a miserable marriage and two kids later that he came to terms with the fact that he was not just interested in other men, but that other men were the only thing he actually wanted. Still, he'd tried to hang on another two years for the kids. By that point Michael was 17, almost eighteen, and Angela was thirteen, almost fourteen. Castiel waited until Michael had graduated high school to drop the bombshell. It was about a month after Angela had sprung her own news on the family. It had caused World War Three in their house, but it had been worth it to get it off of his chest, though being only thirteen poor Angela was still stuck in the middle between her parents and the unintentional war she had started when she'd first come out. Her dad had immediately become her rock, the person she could always lean on, but her mother was still convinced that this was just a phase. Angela had moved in with her dad after her mother threatened to have her committed the year before. Now here she was sitting at the kitchen table on a Saturday morning with her laptop, researching support groups for gay teens. Her dad was standing by the coffee pot nursing his first cup. 

"Of course I'm coming with you." 

He said. She felt a rush of relief at his words. 

"Thank you daddy." 

She stood up and walked over to him. He smiled warmly as she kissed his cheek. 

"You're the best dad ever." 

He watched his daughter practically skip away to her room and wondered if they'd be able to convince Susan, Angela's mother to attend. He thought they might have a better chance of resurrecting the dead than they would of getting her to come. All he could do was hope that one day Susan would understand and accept Angela as the wonderful and amazing girl she was. Until then he intended to be everything his daughter needed by way of guidance and support.

 

Seven pm rolled around faster than even Castiel had expected and soon Angela was fretting over her hair and her clothes. 

"Do I look ok?" 

She asked probably a dozen times. She had changed her outfit so many times it was making him dizzy. When she settled on a tank top, knee length skirt and a crop top sweater he was relieved to not have to comment on clothes anymore. She has chosen a pair of heels that made her almost as tall as her dad. Both of his kids had taken after Susan in height. He wasn't huge at 5'10 but Susan was only 5'3. Michael topped out at 5'7 and Angela was 5'6, though she was still growing. She hoped she wasn't though. 

"You look beautiful. Now can we go? The meeting starts in a half hour." 

He sighed. He could see the fear in her eyes. Up until now he'd been her main supporter. She had a few teachers at school and some extended family, but that was it really. No other kids her age that she knew really understood. She'd lost all her friends the year before and all she wanted was to find other kids like her, and those that were more accepting. He understood that. 

 

Castiel grabbed his car keys off the counter and started for the garage. Angela was right on his heels and she slid into the passenger seat as silent as a mouse. She was never quiet unless she was scared or worried. 

"Honey, it's ok, it's just a meeting. If you don't like it we'll find a different one somewhere else to go to, ok?" 

He pushed a piece of her dark brown, almost black hair behind her shoulder so he could see her more clearly. She forced a smile and nodded. 

"Ok." 

He smiled back. 

"Let's do this then."

 

The meeting was being held at the local LGBQT building down town and Castiel ended up parking two blocks away behind a mint condition '67 Chevy Impala that he had to take a moment to admire. 

"Dad!" 

Angela hissed in irritation when she started walking and realized he wasn't right behind her. She went back and saw her dad staring at the black car they'd parked behind with a look of wonder and admiration on his face. 

"Dad!" 

He looked up sharply, embarrassment on his face. 

"Sorry, this car is just fantastic." 

She frowned. Men and their cars. She would never be able to figure that one out. He hurried over to her and they started the walk. By the time they reached the door she was practically shaking. Castiel reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"You can do this. We both can." 

He encouraged. She gave a nod and opened the door.

 

Angela hadn't been sure what to expect but an empty lobby was not it. A woman who happened to be passing through the room stopped when she saw them. 

"Are you here for the meeting?" 

She asked, a warm smile on her face that instantly calmed Angela's frayed nerves. 

"Yes we are." Castiel replied. 

"Keep going down the hall. Make a right and it's straight ahead, can't miss it." 

She said, and then continued on to wherever it was she had been going. 

"Come on." 

Castiel was still holding his daughter's hand and was practically dragging her behind him. They made the right at the end of the hall and could see a large room ahead where people inside were mingling. There was also soft music playing. When they entered the room it was almost like entering another world. The atmosphere was warm and inviting and immediately people were greeting them. A tall boy with curly black hair was gushing over Angela's outfit. 

"Oh my God! I love this! You look so cute!" 

He was pointing at her skirt and shoes. 

 

"Thanks, I made the skirt myself." 

His eyes lit up. 

"I make clothes too!" 

Immediately they jumped into a conversation about their creations and Angela dropped her dad's hand. Realizing that she had ceased to realize he still existed he began to wander around. There was a snack table in the corner and he made his way over to it. A pretty blonde girl offered him a glass of juice and he took it. 

"You here with someone too?" 

A voice to his right was asking. At first Castiel wasn't sure he was the one being spoken to so he turned to look and found himself standing next to a giant of a man. The man was smiling, looking nervous. Castiel smiled and nodded toward Angela who had gravitated toward another group of kids. 

"My daughter Angela." 

The man turned to look at Angela before turning back to look at Castiel again. 

"Pretty girl. She looks a lot like you." 

Castiel smiled wider. 

"I get that a lot. Are you here with someone?" 

The man nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah. My brother and his daughter. I'm the support system." 

The man tried to make it sound light but it was clear he was nervous. He felt the need to continue to elaborate, much to Castiel's surprise. He attributed it to nerves. 

"Yeah, my brother didn't want to come, he doesn't like people knowing he's bi, but my niece Emma told us at Christmas that she's bi too. I don't think my brother saw that one coming." 

The man chuckled. Castiel offered his hand. 

"I'm Castiel. You can call me Cas though." 

The man smiled and shook his hand. 

"I'm Sam." 

He turned and scanned the crowd until he spotted his brother sulking in the corner. 

"That joyous creature over there is my brother Dean. The blonde next to him is his daughter Emma." 

Castiel followed Sam's gaze and felt his breath catch in his throat when his eyes fell on Dean. The man was absolutely beautiful. He was indeed brooding, but it didn’t detract from how good looking he was. He had dark blonde, almost light brown hair, a strong nose and full lips. When he smiled at something his daughter said to him his entire face lit up. His daughter looked a lot like him too, though her hair was lighter. She was a very pretty girl. Sam's eyes narrowed for a second before he let out a soft laugh. 

"Dude, you're gay, aren't you?" 

Castiel looked up sharply, frowning. 

"So what?" 

Sam held up his hands defensively. 

"Hey, just an observation. I saw the way you looked at my brother. A lot of people look at him like that. I just don't understand why when clearly I got the good looks in the family." 

Sam said it so casually that Castiel ended up laughing harder than he expected to. Sam was grinning like a fool. 

"Come on, I'll introduce you." 

Castiel wanted to refuse just because he was nervous, but Dean really was gorgeous. Since he had stopped denying that he was gay two years ago he hadn't really met any men worth dating. Sometimes it felt like he had ruined his marriage for no good reason other than to end up miserable and alone. Sam was striding across the room and Castiel had to walk quickly to try and keep up. Dean looked up at his brother with a mixture of annoyance and nervousness. Emma on the other hand looked pleased as punch. 

"Hey Dean, Emma, this is Cas. He's here with his daughter Angela." 

Sam introduced. Dean looked from his brother to Cas and Castiel noticed how Dean's green eyes went wide. 

"Uh, hi." 

Dean said rather gruffly. 

"Hi! Which one is Angela?" 

Emma asked. Castiel turned around, searching the surprisingly large crowd until he spotted her. 

"Angela!" 

He called out. His daughter looked up and waved. 

"Come here a sec!" 

She nodded and began making her way through the crowd. When she reached them he put an arm around her shoulder. 

"This is my daughter Angela." 

There was obvious pride in his voice that both Dean and Sam heard. 

"Hi, I'm Emma, this is my dad Dean. We're both bi. And this is my Uncle Sam. He's straight." 

Emma offered her hand to Angela, ignoring the look of mortification on her father's face. 

"Nice to meet you Emma. My dad's gay, I'm transgender." 

Angela replied and now it was Castiel's turn to be embarrassed. He could feel his face flush bright red. He dropped his hand from around her shoulder and stuck it in the front pocket of his jeans. 

"How old are you?" 

Emma asked. 

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen next month though." Angela replied. 

"I'm seventeen, just turned. What school do you go to?" 

Emma was asking. The girls moved off toward the snack table leaving their dads and Sam standing there in awkward silence. 

"What the hell just happened?" Dean wondered aloud. 

"I think the girls just became friends." 

Sam replied with a chuckle. 

"That's good. Angela needs friends. All of the ones she had, they turned their backs on her when she came out." 

Castiel said, and there was sadness in his eyes. 

"Kids can be cruel." 

Dean said and when Castiel looked back at him he could see sympathy and kindness in his eyes. He smiled and nodded. 

"Unfortunately so can adults." 

Dean nodded. 

"Yeah, tell me about it." 

"So, did Angela's mother come tonight?" 

Sam asked, curious. Castiel's eyes fell to the tops of his shoes as he shook his head. 

"No, she has hasn't been accepting of Angela in the slightest. She even had the audacity to say during a custody hearing that I had turned Angela gay." 

There was raw pain in his voice as he spoke and he looked up startled when a hand fell on his shoulder. It was Sam attempting to comfort him. 

"Dude, she sounds like a piece of work." Dean said. 

When Castiel looked over at him he saw the look of disgust on his face. 

"Anyone that could turn their back on their kid like that, they don't deserve to call themselves a parent." 

"Has she always known she was a girl?" 

Sam asked Castiel. Castiel nodded. 

"Pretty much. As soon as she could talk she was asking for baby dolls and tea party sets. I obliged, though her mother was very angry about it. We fought a lot over how to raise the kids. Especially Angela." 

"How many kids do you have?" Dean asked. 

"Two. I have a nineteen year old son, Michael. He's away at college." Castiel replied. 

"Emma's all I have. And she's plenty." 

Dean laughed and it sent chills through Castiel to hear it. He felt himself blushing again but he couldn’t help it. Sam was asking questions again. 

"Are you still married to her mom?" 

"Oh, no, we separated three years ago and divorced a year later." Castiel replied. 

"Emma's mom walked out on us when she was three." Dean said with a sigh. 

"It's just been us since then." 

"And me." Sam interjected. 

Castiel noticed that Dean looked less nervous now and was actually appearing interested, both in what was going on around them and in what Castiel had to say. 

"Do you live here in town?" Castiel asked. 

He was having a hard time taking his eyes off Dean. He was probably one of the best looking men he had ever seen, if not the best looking. It was ridiculous how handsome Dean was. He looked like he had walked right out of the pages of a magazine. 

"We just moved here about six months ago." Sam replied.

 

Castiel finished the cup of juice he was still holding and leaned past Dean to toss the empty cup in the garbage behind him. He noticed the small gasp Dean made when he stepped into his personal space, though he made no effort to move. When he stood up again he thrust his now empty hand into his other pocket. Sam was watching them with amusement. 

"I'm going to grab a donut, you guys want one?" Sam asked casually. 

"Yeah, sure." Dean replied. 

"I'm good, but thank you." Castiel replied. 

They watched him make his way over to the table. 

"Do you live here in town?" 

Dean asked, catching Castiel off guard. 

"Oh, yeah. Lived here my entire life." He replied. 

"I like it here. It's better than living in a big city. People around here seem to be a bit more accepting than most of the smaller cities too I've noticed." 

Dean was trying to make casual conversation. It was cute. 

"They're not bad. Angela's gone through some teasing at school and a couple of bullies did try to beat her up last year, but this year has been better so far." 

Castiel turned so that he was fully facing Dean. He hadn't stepped back and so far he hadn't been asked to step back either. 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Dean asked. 

"I know we just met and all, but I can't exactly ask my brother this stuff..." 

Dean was blushing, his cheeks tinged a bright pink that was slowly spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. He was having a hard time looking Castiel in the face too. He'd never seen eyes so blue, and frankly, Castiel was hot as hell. It was kind of freaking him out, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. 

"Sure, ask away." Castiel replied. 

Dean dropped his eyes to the button on his jacket with which he was now fidgeting. 

"Did you always know you were gay?" 

He felt like a fool for asking it, but he was trying to wrap his brain around how these kids here all seemed to know from an early age exactly who they were. 

"I did, but I spent a long time in denial. I grew up in an overly religious house where homosexuality was deemed one of the most evil of sins. So I was terrified for a long time to admit it to myself. I married right out of high school, though Michael didn't come for a few more years. By the time Angela was born I was miserable. I had married the kind of woman my parents had deemed was worthy, and she had very strong opinions on gays. In 2011 I realized I wasn't in love with her. I don't think I ever really was, and she made life a living hell. In 2012 I came out to her, and to my family. And then I left. I took Angela with me and Michael came of his own accord. I don't try to hide who I am anymore, though I don't run around in a tiara and rainbow clothing either." 

Castiel said with a laugh. 

"That's good, I don't think a tiara would suit you." 

Dean said, a huge grin on his face. 

"So what's your story?" Castiel asked. 

Dean shrugged. 

"I don't really have one. I always knew I was bi, but my dad was a homophobic prick, so I kept my mouth shut. I was like you I guess, I hid my feelings, dated all the pretty girls in school, and when I finally moved away from home I began to explore more. I still ended up with Emma's mom though. I dunno, it didn't feel like we were meant to be together or anything, but it was nice while it lasted. Then she got pregnant. I was happy, I love kids, and Emma was a great baby. When Emma was almost three Danielle, that's my ex, met someone else and walked out on us. We've been on our own ever since." 

"Is she still in Emma's life?" 

Castiel asked, though he knew he really didn't have a right to ask. Dean nodded. 

"She is, to a point. She has a new life, new family, and Emma just doesn't quite fit into it." 

"She seems like a great kid." Castiel said. 

"She is. Can I ask one more question?" Dean asked. 

"Sure." Castiel replied. 

"How did you take the news about Angela being transgender? Did you freak out?" 

"No, not at all. I saw it coming. She had been referring to herself as a girl since she was about five and when she was nine she declared she wanted to be called Angela. She has only really gotten to be herself since her mom and I split and I took the kids. I have full custody now, her mom just signed over her rights. Says she doesn't want to be the mother of a faggot." 

Castiel's throat grew tight and he wiped at a stray tear that slid down his cheek. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." 

Dean reached out, his hand, bringing it to rest softly on Castiel's arm. 

"It's not you. It's her. I just don't get how she can do that to Angela. She's the most amazing kid." Castiel insisted. 

He sniffled and forced himself to take a deep breath. Dean's hand was still on his arm and it was sending delicious shivers through him. Sam reappeared, thrusting a napkin wrapped donut out at his brother. 

"You ok?" 

He was looking at Castiel with concern. 

"I'm fine. We were just talking about the kids." Castiel replied. 

Dean lifted his hand from Castiel's arm in order to take the pastry. 

 

The girls returned a few minutes later. 

"They want us to all take a seat." 

Angela announced. She grabbed her dad's hand and with her free hand she grabbed Emma's, and they headed to the chairs that had been set up in the middle of the room. Dean followed behind and sat down next to Castiel. His own daughter didn't even seem to notice that her dad was sitting so far away from her. Castiel leaned closer to Dean and lowered his voice. 

"Have you ever been to one of these meetings before?" He asked. 

Dean shook his head. 

"No. Emma got a flyer at the Pride Fest and this was the first opportunity that I had to bring her. I wasn't letting her do this alone, but I was kind of nervous to come too." 

Castiel smiled at him and Dean swore his heart skipped a beat. 

"I wasn't letting Angela do this alone either. Right now her brother and me, we’re all she has.” Castiel explained. 

Someone at the front of the room started talking and Castiel turned to look at them. Dean however couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful man sitting next to him. While he was selective about the men that he showed interest in, he didn’t exactly have a “type”. He was just attracted to different people for different reasons. There was no denying that he was very attracted to the dark haired man sitting next to him, and it wasn’t just because of his looks. There was something different about him, something genuine and honest. It was sexy. He felt eyes on him and realized Emma was watching him, a smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised. She was looking at him with his own expression. He cleared his throat and turned to look at the woman talking up at the podium, but he wasn’t really listening. The seat on the other side of him was occupied by a large woman dressed all in black and he realized Sam wasn’t there. He twisted around in his seat to find his brother and spotted him standing by the snack table talking with a shorter man. His eyebrows shot up as he saw the man with the light brown hair throw his head back and laugh at something Sam had said, and then reached out and touched Sam’s arm. 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, leaning close again. 

Dean turned to look at him. 

“Oh, nothing.” He said quickly. 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. Something had Dean suddenly feeling nervous again. He let his eyes wander over to the snack table where Sam was standing talking to someone. 

“Is he…flirting with that guy?” He asked, surprised. 

“I don’t know.” Dean replied tightly. 

Castiel squeezed his knee gently before pulling his hand away. 

“Sam’s a big boy. If he doesn’t like it, he’ll tell the guy to stop.” 

Dean was staring down at where Castiel’s hand had been touching him just a moment before. He wanted him to touch him again. With a shake of his head he pushed that thought away. 

“Yeah, right.” 

He forced a smile and stared at the woman at the front of the room. Castiel on the other hand was still watching Sam. 

“You sure your brother’s straight?” He asked. 

Dean’s head snapped around to look at Sam and the strange man again. Sam was practically beaming down at the man but it was his body language that threw Dean off. He was standing the way he did when he flirted with girls, hands on his hips, shirt rucked up slightly, large expressive eyes devoted only to the girl speaking. Except this time those eyes were devoted only to the man standing in front of him. Dean leaned around Castiel to look at Emma who was also watching her uncle with more than just a little interest. When her father caught her eye she just shrugged. 

“It bothers you, doesn’t it.” Castiel said. 

Dean sat back looking into those intense blue eyes. 

“Not exactly. Surprises me would be a better description.” He said. 

Castiel smiled again and Dean swore his breath caught in his throat. 

“So what do you do for a living Dean?” 

“I manage a body shop. My uncle owns it. One day I’ll inherit it, he doesn’t have any kids.” Dean replied. 

“How about you?” 

“I’m a writer. I wrote the Rune Stone series, among other things.” Castiel replied. 

Dean’s eyes widened. 

“Really? You wrote those? They’re really good.” 

This time it was Castiel who’s eyes grew bigger. 

“Thank you.” 

He cursed himself for blushing again. 

“I bought the series actually. Emma read them too. And Sam. I didn’t know you lived here, in Indiana though.” Dean said. 

Castiel smiled again. 

“You didn’t read my biography at the end then.” 

Dean felt embarrassed at that. He had bought the books in hardcover and removed the jackets so they wouldn’t get ruined. His cheeks were burning again and he looked down at his hands which had suddenly become very interesting. Suddenly everyone around them was clapping. They both looked up surprised. There was a man now standing at the front of the room. 

“We just learned that we have a special guest here today, the author of the Rune Stone series, Castiel Novak. Mr. Novak is an Indiana native, openly gay, and a strong activist for gay rights. Would you like to come up and say a few words of support Mr. Novak?” 

Castiel patted Dean’s knee before standing up. 

“Excuse me.” 

He made his way to the end of the aisle and then up to the podium. Dean looked over at his brother who was looking back with surprise on his face. Leave it to Sam to find the most interesting person in a room and strike up a conversation with them. And then Castiel was talking. Dean turned to look at him, to listen. He was impressed by how easily speaking to crowds came to the dark haired man. He discussed his books for a bit, but mostly he fielded questions from the audience about what being gay meant to him and how it affected his life. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of him. On more than one occasion during his talk Castiel looked directly at him and smiled. 

“You should totally ask my dad out.” Angela said, startling him. 

“What?” 

He wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly. 

“He’s single and he thinks you’re hot, which you are, so you should ask him out.” 

She was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and sincerity. She had the same dark hair and intense blue eyes, though her hair fell almost to her waist. He didn’t know how to respond to that. 

“Really dad, you’ve been staring at him since you met him. Just do it, you’ll be glad you did.” Emma added. 

He glared at her for a moment, annoyed that these teen girls could see right through him like that. The girls were clearly amused by his reaction and started giggling amongst themselves. Dean hadn’t realized that Castiel had stopped speaking until he was making his way back down the aisle, squeezing past Dean to collapse back into his seat. He offered Dean another heart stopping smile. 

“What?” 

He asked when he realized Dean was still staring at him. 

“Sorry.” 

Dean mumbled before facing forward again. Castiel was still smiling though. Angela’s hand found his and squeezed. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. 

“He likes you.” She whispered. 

“I know.” He whispered back, making her giggle. 

 

They listened to several other speakers, all open activists, though not all of them were gay. As the meeting came to an end Angela turned once more to her dad. 

“Can Emma stay the night? Please?” She begged. 

Angela hadn’t had another kid spend the night in more than five years. 

“Oh, well, she will have to ask her dad first.” He replied. 

Emma leaned forward to look at her dad. 

“Dad!” 

Dean turned to look at her. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I spend the night at Angela’s tonight? Please?” 

Dean looked at Castiel. 

“Is that ok with you?” 

Castiel nodded. 

“Sure. I like that Angela has made a friend. She didn’t have any before tonight.” 

Dean smiled and looked at his daughter again. 

“Ok, but you know the rules.” 

Emma rolled her eyes and nodded. 

“Yeah dad.” 

She sat back, lost once more in conversation with Angela. 

“Emma needed some new friends too. She hasn’t really made any since we moved here.” Dean said. 

“What about you? Are you making friends?” Castiel asked. 

Dean was thrown by the question. 

“I don’t get out much to meet people.” He admitted. 

“Hmm, I can’t imagine why. You must get asked out a lot.” Castiel said. 

Smooth. Even Dean had to admit that was smooth. It made him laugh. 

“It doesn’t mean I want to go out with them though. I just haven’t been asked out by the right person.” 

He leaned closer, putting his arm across the back of Castiel’s chair, closing the distance between them just a little bit more. People had started to get up, wandering around again and suddenly a hand clamped down on Dean’s shoulder, surprising him. 

“Well this was an interesting meeting, don’t you think?” 

Sam was asking. Dean turned back to look at his brother. 

“Yes it was. Who were you talking to before?” 

Sam’s hand dropped from his shoulder and he found a piece of lint on his plaid shirt to pick at. 

“Oh, that’s Gabe.” 

Dean was waiting for him elaborate and when he didn’t Dean pressed him further. 

“And who’s Gabe?” 

Sam looked very uncomfortable and Castiel wanted to stop Dean from embarrassing his brother, but he didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes. 

“I went to college with Gabe, a long time ago. Back when he was Gabrielle.” 

Somewhere at the back of his mind the name clicked for Dean. 

“Oh, Gabrielle. That’s Gabrielle?!” 

Sam nodded. 

“Holy crap! She’s trans?” 

Dean was shocked, but he kept his voice very low. 

“He.” 

Sam corrected him. 

“Right, right, sorry. So he lives out here now?” Dean asked. 

Sam nodded but again did not elaborate. Castiel was listening to their conversation and Dean turned back to look at him. 

“Sammy here dated a pretty girl named Gabrielle about, oh, ten years or so ago. Back when they were in college. We even thought he might marry her. She broke up with him after about three years and he didn’t see her again after that. Until now.” 

“Ah.” Castiel said. 

He understood. 

“You’re still interested in him then I take it?” 

Castiel directed the question to Sam. Sam shrugged. 

“I don’t know. It’s different now.” 

“Is Gabe interested? Cause from where we were sitting it sure looked like he was.” 

Dean was teasing his brother, but there was nothing but affection in his tone. 

“I think so.” 

Sam replied reluctantly. 

“Get his number, go grab a coffee and catch up on old times.” Castiel encouraged. 

Sam blushed. 

“I already got it.” 

Dean punched his brother in the arm playfully, a wide grin on his face. “You go Sammy!” 

“Shut up jerk.” 

Sam muttered, but he was smiling. 

“Bitch.” 

Dean said, still with the utmost affection. Sam looked up at his brother and Castiel with a wicked smirk on his face. 

“So when are you two going to exchange numbers and go out?” 

He delighted in seeing his brother turn ten shades of crimson. Castiel just smiled. 

“Well, it was inevitable anyway, Emma’s staying at my house tonight and I would expect Dean to want to know who his daughter was staying with. In fact, he’s welcome to come back to my place too if he likes.” 

Dean’s head snapped around to look at him, a look of utter shock on his face. 

“Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, I’m not that easy.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and Sam burst out laughing. Dean was blushing furiously and Castiel thought it was adorable. 

“You ok dad?” 

Emma asked as she stood up and got a look at her father’s face. 

“I’m fine!” 

It came out harsher than he’d meant. 

“He’s fine.” 

Castiel smiled up at her, reassuringly and she started laughing. 

“Oh, ok.” 

She and Angela were wandering off again to talk to other kids before they all started leaving. Dean cleared his throat and looked again at Castiel. Damn if those weren’t the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. He half expected there to be mocking in them, but instead all he saw was interest. Clearly the writer liked him back. 

“Sammy.” 

“Yeah?” Sam asked. 

When Dean didn’t say anything else Sam got the hint. 

“I’m uh, going to use the bathroom before we leave.” He said, getting up. 

When Sam was gone Castiel leaned in closer. 

“Trying to get me alone already?” 

He teased, delighting in how he made Dean flush bright red for a second time. 

“Wow, you’re a flirt, aren’t you?” 

Dean wasn’t put off by it though, he was smiling. Castiel shrugged. 

“I can be. When I find someone worth flirting with.” 

That made Dean smile even wider. 

“I’m usually the one doing the flirting. This is completely throwing me off my game.” He joked. 

“Feel free, flirt away.” 

Castiel said, blue eyes opening wide with feigned innocence. Dean found himself staring at his lips and wondering what kind of things would spill out of them in the bedroom. Castiel seemed to know what he was thinking too because he bit down on his lower lip, teasing Dean further. 

“Damn.” 

Dean rubbed nervously at his neck. Castiel placed a hand on the arm that Dean still had extended over the back of his chair. 

“I’m sorry if I came on too strong. I really am harmless, and I’m not into casual sex, if that’s what you were thinking.” 

Dean shook his head. 

“I wasn’t thinking that actually. I’m not at liberty to say exactly what I was thinking, but casual sex wasn’t it.” 

He was being honest. Casual sex was all he’d had for decades now, and where had that gotten him? He was a lonely, single father with no social life and not many friends. Forty was closing in on him and he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life alone if he could help it. And God if the man sitting next to him wasn’t one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Castiel pulled out his phone and handed it to Dean. 

“Put your number in.” 

Dean did so without a second thought. When he handed the phone back their fingers brushed and it sent a shock through him. Castiel was smiling again and he just wanted to kiss him right then and there. Instead he just smiled back. 

“So, Dean, how would you feel about going out for coffee tomorrow?” Castiel asked. 

Dean’s face lit up. 

“I’d like that.” 

“Dad!” 

Angela was calling for Castiel and he turned in his seat to find her in the crowd. She and Emma were standing by the door, ready to leave. 

“I can take the girls back to my house right now.” 

Castiel said after motioning to her to give him one more minute. 

“Yeah, and depending on where you live I can run her bag by so she has clothes and actually brushes her teeth.” Dean offered. 

“I’m on Magnolia, in the old district.” Castiel replied. 

“You’re less than five minutes from me. I can run a bag by for her.” Dean said. 

“I will text you my address then.” Castiel said, getting to his feet. 

Dean stood up too. 

“Sounds good.” 

 

They made their way to the door, the girls still chatting amongst themselves and walking a few feet ahead of their dads and Sam. 

“Where did you park?” Dean asked as they left the building. 

Castiel pointed ahead. 

“Two blocks up, around the corner on 3rd.” 

“Me too.” Dean replied. 

A thought crossed Castiel’s mind. 

“You- you’re not driving the Impala, are you?” He asked. 

Dean smiled wide. 

“Yep, that’s my baby.” 

Castiel’s face lit up. 

“I can’t wait to see what you think of my car.” 

They got to the corner and turned. Dean froze. 

“No way.” 

“Oh boy, now they’re going to drool over cars.” 

Angela rolled her eyes. Dean was already at Castiel’s car, running a hand gently over the bumper. 

“57 Chevy Bel-Air, right?” He asked. 

Castiel nodded. 

“This is my baby.” 

“She’s beautiful! Maybe even in better condition than my car!” 

Dean was completely enthralled with the car, examining every detail. 

“Sounds like you two can have car dates.” 

Sam joked, but he was admiring the car too. 

“I show her twice a year. I’ve won before too.” 

Castiel told them. 

“Yeah, he drags me to the stupid car shows every year. So boring.” 

Angela was telling Emma. 

“They’re not too bad. I went to one with my dad once. There are a lot of cool cars to see.” Emma said. 

“Going to one and walking around is one thing, sitting at one all day, sometimes for several days in a row? That’s boring.” 

Angela rolled her eyes and walked over to her dad. 

“Keys please?” 

She held out her hand and he gave them to her. She opened the door and he watched her and Emma get in. 

“You gotta let me take a peek under the hood sometime.” 

Dean said as he walked back over to Castiel. 

“I know how that might sound, but seriously, I’ve always wanted to get under the hood of a Bel-Air.” 

Castiel nodded. 

“Sure. How about tomorrow after coffee?” 

Dean ignored the snicker his brother gave as he walked off to wait by the Impala. 

“So text me your address and I’ll be there. How does nine sound?” 

He stepped closer, invading Castiel’s personal space. 

“Make it ten, I’m not really a morning person.” Castiel replied. 

Dean nodded. 

“Ten it is. I’ll see you then Cas.” 

He turned and walked off to his car. As Castiel slid behind the wheel of his own car he couldn’t but smile. He looked over at his daughter who was smiling more brightly than she had in years. 

“I think this meeting was a very good idea.” She laughed. 

“Yes, yes it was.”


	2. I Thought You Were the Pizza Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it was requested that I continue the story, which I am doing. I intended this to be a whole other story but it was recommended that I just continue this one on here. So basically this picks up where Emma is staying the night at Cas' with his daughter Angela. Angela finds a real friend in Emma, and things progress with Cas and Dean. Sam and Gabe will come into a future chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Emma and Angela bonding. Hope you all like it!

Dean couldn’t help but smile when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number.

Cas: Hey, this is Cas. Here’s my address…

Sam was looking at him with amusement again. 

“What?”

Sam just shook his head and turned to stare out the windshield. It was a short right back to the house he and his brother had invested in earlier this year and as they got out Sam started around to the back. The house was split into two large apartments with Sam’s being on the second floor. 

“Have fun tonight.” 

Sam called out before disappearing around the back of the house. Dean closed the car door and climbed the steps to the front door. The house felt empty without Emma there. He made his way to his daughter’s room and opened the door. There was no denying she was his child with the posters of Pink Floyd, ACDC, and dozens of other classic rock bands that filled every wall. As he walked in he kicked something on the floor, half hidden under a pile of dirty clothes, and he stopped to pick it up. It was the guitar he’d given her for her tenth birthday. She now played better than he did, but it didn’t belong on the floor. He opened her closet and set it carefully inside before pulling out her duffle bag. Emma was organizationally challenged and that tended to frustrate him. He pulled a couple of tee shirts out of her drawer that he knew she wore regularly, and a pair of jeans that he also knew she wore often. She’d kill him later for it, but he also grabbed her a pair of clean underwear and a clean bra. In the bathroom he grabbed her travel toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste she used when she stayed away from home. He had learned the hard way not to send her with her good stuff because inevitably she ended up leaving it behind when she came home. His phone vibrated again.

Cas: Emma asks that you bring her bunny pajama bottoms? And I’m ordering pizza for the girls. You’re welcome to stay and have some once you get here.

Dean stared at his phone for a long time before he decided to respond. 

Dean: Sure, we forgot to eat anyway, I’m sure she’s starved. Grabbing her pajamas now. I’d love to.

He frowned wondering if he sounded easy just then. With a shrug he shoved the phone back in his pocket and returned to Emma’s room to find the pajamas. They turned out to be under her pillow and he stuffed them in her bag along with her favorite throw blanket. Just in case she missed home too much, he told himself. 

It turned out to be less than five minutes before he was pulling up in front of Cas’ house and when he got out he had to stop and just stare. The house was huge, definitely very old, though he didn’t really know squat about architecture. It was well maintained with a beautifully landscaped front yard and a swing on the front porch. He climbed the steps and rang the doorbell. There was the sound of feet pounding as someone came running, and he highly doubted it would be Cas opening the door. A moment later the door flew open and Angela stood there, a look of disappointment on her face. 

“Sorry, thought you were the pizza man.” 

She motioned for him to come inside and then closed the door behind him. 

“Is that Emma’s?”

Angela pointed at the bag in his hand. 

“Yeah. Tell her not to chew me out for what I grabbed, she didn’t do her laundry this week so I grabbed what was clean.”

Angela took the bag and disappeared down the hall. 

“Hi Dean.” 

Dean turned to see Cas standing off to his right, a warm smile on his face. Dean’s eyes were wide as he took in the décor and the pictures on the walls. The house was as big on the inside as it was on the outside.

“Hi. This is a great house.” 

Cas smiled wider. 

“Thank you. I like it. I picked it mostly because the kids fell in love with it.”

“I can see why they would.”

It was an open concept design and behind Cas, Dean could see into the kitchen. 

“Do you drink wine?” 

Cas started into the kitchen and Dean followed. 

“Not really, I’m more of a beer drinker.”

Cas turned at the last minute, ignoring the wine rack in favor of the fridge. He pulled out two beers and handed one to Dean.

“I’m glad you said that, I’m not much of a wine drinker either.” 

Cas laughed a bit as he pulled out his keys and used the bottle opener on it to pop the top on his beer. He offered it to Dean who used it to pop the top on his too. 

“Don’t think I’ve had this brand before.” 

Dean said as he eyed the label.

“I don’t drink the cheap domestics, they taste like piss.”

Cas said it so matter-of-factly that Dean ended up snorting and inhaling his first sip. He started coughing hard. Cas set his beer down and hurried to pat him on the back. When he finally caught his breath he started laughing.

“Piss? Really?”

Cas was grinning like a fool. 

“Well, it sure doesn’t taste like beer. I would ask you how you like this one but you might need to take an actual drink of it to find that out.” 

Dean took another sip and he had to admit, this beer wasn’t too bad. It was foreign and he couldn’t read the label, but he liked it nonetheless. Cas picked his beer up and motioned for Dean to follow him. He led Dean across the hall and into the living room. There was a big screen television and a large sofa that wrapped halfway around the room. Cas motioned for him to sit down, so he did. 

“It’ll be another ten or so until the pizza gets here.” He explained.

Dean nodded and sat down. The couch was much more comfortable than the one he had at home. Cas sat down next to him and put his feet up on the ottoman. He had shed his socks and shoes when they’d come home, and his white button up shirt, which had been neatly buttoned and tucked into his jeans for the meeting was now completely unbuttoned and hanging open, revealing a white tee shirt underneath it. He looked relaxed, and it was sexy as hell. It hadn’t dawned on Dean to change or even check on his deodorant, he’d been too eager to get over here. Cas shifted his weight and folded one leg up under him so that he was facing Dean. The hand not holding his beer was draped over the back of the sofa.

“I forgot to ask you what kind of pizza you like, so I ordered three. I figured the girls will probably clear one off on their own, and if you want you can take some home to Sam.”

Dean nodded.

“I will eat anything with meat on it.”

Cas smiled and Dean felt that flutter in his chest again. 

“Good, I got a meat lovers, a supreme because that’s Angie’s favorite, and a pepperoni, because Emma said that’s what she likes.”

“What about you?” Dean asked.

“I like meat lovers. I’ll share that with you.” 

The sound of laughter and music spilled down the hall and it made Cas smile. 

“Thank you for letting Emma stay over. The parents around here won’t let their kids stay over. Angie wants to have girlfriends like any other girl, but the parents think she’s some kind of freak and don’t want their daughters around her.”

It bothered Dean to hear that other parents were being so cruel to Cas’ daughter. 

“I’m sorry they act like that. I don’t raise my kid like that though. My dad was like that when I was a kid, but since I was the one that really raised my brother and I felt that my dad was wrong, I taught my brother that it was wrong too.”

The sound of keys in the front door made them both turn to look. A moment later a tall, broad shouldered young man walked in. He looked surprised. 

“Dean, this is my son Michael. Michael, this is Dean. Dean’s daughter Emma is staying the night with Angela.”

The young man smiled and there was no denying he was Cas’ son. Right down to the piercing blue eyes. Michael dropped his bag on the floor and walked over, offering his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

Michael looked at his dad and the excitement in his eyes made them practically sparkle. 

“Angie made friends at the meeting tonight?”

Cas nodded. 

“Apparently she made a few, but she and Emma really hit it off.” 

The doorbell rang and Cas stood up.

“I ordered pizza.” 

“Sweet!” Michael exclaimed.

Dean was liking this family more and more. Cas returned a minute later with a stack of boxes. 

“Mike, get the plates.” 

He set the boxes down and began opening them to see which one had Angie’s supreme.

“These are huge, where did you order from?”

Dean was trying to read the name on the cover of the box.

“It’s a new pizza place downtown. We tried them when they first opened and they’re really good.”

Cas took the plates his son handed him and dished out two slices of the supreme. He handed the plate to his son.

“Go eat in the dining room.”

Mike took the plate and left. A moment later the girls both came into the room.

“Hi dad.”

Emma leaned over the back of the couch to huge her dad and kiss his cheek.

“You behaving yourself?” He asked.

“Of course.”

“Good.”

Cas handed each girl a plate and directed them to the dining room.

“I don’t want them eating in the bedrooms. The last time one of them did I had ants all summer long. Couldn’t get rid of the damn things.”

Cas chuckled as he put two slices of the meat lovers onto a plate and handed it to Dean. He grabbed a slice for himself and sat back with his plate to enjoy it. 

“This is good. You have to give me the number. I think even Sam will like this.” 

Dean really was enjoying the pizza, and he hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until he had completely devoured both slices. Cas motioned toward the box.

“Help yourself. I did invite you after all.”

Cas took a second slice and ate it while he watched Dean finish off a third one.

Michael reappeared in the room. 

“Plates?”

Cas and Dean both handed him their plates and he left.

“Wow, manners. That’s pretty rare nowadays.” Dean remarked.

Cas smiled again. Somehow he had moved closer on the sofa, though Dean didn’t mind. He could now feel the heat that radiated off the other man’s body.

“So tell me about yourself. What are your hobbies? Besides working on cars and reading my books.” 

“Well, I watch way too much Star Trek, I play pool with my brother, or sometimes Emma, and do something called Larping. My friend Charlie got me into it. Though I think I’m getting too old for it.”

Dean chuckled nervously. He figured Cas didn’t even know what Larping was. Until Cas’ face lit up.

“I love live action role playing! I do it with my kids all the time! We even hit a convention last year, and we were all dressed up as Lord of the Rings characters. It was great.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile. Seriously? Was this man like absolutely perfect? Cas’s fingers found the edge of Dean’s hand on the sofa cushion and caressed it softly. Dean reacted by taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together. 

“I like you Cas.” He admitted.

“Well that’s good because I like you too.”

Suddenly Angela was throwing herself in her dad’s lap, oblivious of the moment she was ruining for him. 

“Daddy…” She whined.

“What?”

“Can I run to the corner store and get some ice cream? Please?”

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes.

“If you can get Mike to go with you, yes. If not, no.”

Angela sighed so hard it almost sounded like a grown, and she threw her head back in exaggeration. 

“Dad…” She whined again.

“Don’t you ‘dad’ me. Go ask him.”

She climbed off her dad and stomped out of the room.

“I see you have a drama queen too.”

Dean was smiling as he watched Angela stand at the dining room table and try to sweet talk her brother into going with her.

“Mike’s only home for the week. He’s spending the next two weeks with his girlfriend and her family.” Cas explained.

“They have a good relationship then?” Dean asked.

“Oh yeah, they’re the best of friends. He may seem grumpy that she’s asking him to go with her, but just watch, he’ll cave. He always does.” 

“Fine! Go get your stupid shoes on!” Mike snapped irritably.

“Told you.” Cas said with a wicked gleam in his eye. 

Both girls hurried down the hall. They reappeared a moment later still dressed in their pajama bottoms but with gym shoes on. Cas fished out his wallet and handed his debit card over to his son. 

“Just don’t go nuts, ok?”

Mike nodded and led the excited teenage girls out the front door. Cas turned to look at Dean with a mischievous smile on his lips.

“I think you are up to no good.” Dean teased.

“What fun is it always being good?” 

Cas closed the gap between them and pressed his mouth to Dean’s. He had hoped he wasn’t being too forward, but the way Dean reacted, immediately grabbing him and pulling him deeper into the kiss told him he had been spot on. 

“God you’re hot!” Dean practically growled into his mouth.

Cas smiled and ran his tongue along Dean’s lower lip and the other man responded hungrily, his tongue eagerly seeking out Cas’, exploring every inch of his mouth. The fingers of Dean’s left hand were firmly gripping Cas’ hip while his right hand was twisted in the wild, dark hair upon his head. Cas groaned, low and sensual and Dean thought right then and there that he might lose it. Cas was finally the one to pull back, leaving them both panting.

“I don’t think I’ve ever kissed anyone like that before.” Dean gasped.

“I didn’t even know kissing could be that good!” Cas said, still trying to catch his breath.

Dean reached over and gently caressed Cas’ cheek, willing him to turn those dreamy blue eyes on him again, which he did.

“Hey, I want to take this slowly. I like you Cas. I don’t want to ruin things.”

Cas was smiling up at him and he could feel his heart pounding.

“Slow is good.”

Cas ran his hands through his now even crazier hair in a vain attempt to smooth it down. It wasn’t working. Dean got to his feet. He didn’t want to leave but he didn’t trust himself either.

“I’m going to go, but we’re still on for coffee tomorrow, right?”

Cas nodded as he stood up.

“I would hope so.” 

He walked Dean to the door and before they reached it Dean turned around and pulled him close, kissing him a second time.

“I’ll see you in the morning then.”

With that Dean was gone and Cas was left thinking that he might be in need of a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this? Want me to keep going? Let me know! I have it up around 20,000 words right now and I haven't really even touched on bullying, angsty materials, or Sabriel. So....if you like it, leave me a comment and let me know. Thanks!


	3. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, though it may be short, is mostly about Emma and Angela talking and really becoming friends. Emma learns some of the hell that Angela has been through over the last year and she is determined to be a better friend to Angela than she's had in the past. Let's just say that Dean raised his baby girl right. :)

When the kids came back Cas was busy putting the pizza away. 

“Did my dad leave?”

Emma was peeking into the kitchen, looking around.

“Yes, about a half hour ago.”

Cas shut the fridge, but not before taking out the water pitcher and pouring himself some water. He could hear Angela and Michael arguing in the dining room. 

“What’s going on?”

He walked in to find Michael slapping his sister’s hand away from the bag that contained the ice cream containers.

“Dad! I want to make a sundae and he won’t let me have the stupid ice cream!”

“Michael, just let her make the stupid sundae. You can all have sundaes.”

Cas was done with the bickering. Emma was standing to the side watching them with amusement.

“You want one dad?” Michael asked.

Cas shook his head. He gave them all a soft smile before heading to his room to relax. Once alone his thoughts turned to Dean. He was worried that he had come on too strong, and that wasn’t typical of him. Usually he was rather soft spoken and let the other person take the lead, but that wasn’t easy this time around. Dean was incredibly sexy, even if he wasn’t fully aware of it himself. Somehow he doubted that was the case though. Dean carried himself with confidence, even if he did get easily embarrassed with Cas flirting. He made a mental note to tone down the flirting. He didn’t want to come off seeming desperate and ruin any chances he had with the man. Tomorrow he would be on his best behavior.

After making sundaes and returning to Angela’s room the girls kicked back on the bed with Angela’s laptop. 

“So you’ve never had a boyfriend?”

Emma was genuinely curious. She had dated more guys than girls, but even that was a meager number. She didn’t have her dad’s charisma and self-confidence. If anything she was more like her Uncle Sam in that aspect, humble and doubting herself. Angela shook her head.

“No. I like a boy at school but there’s no way he would ever consider dating me.”

There was a sadness in Angela’s voice that pulled at Emma. She didn’t like seeing her new friend so sad.

“It’s his loss then. There are plenty of cute boys out there.”

She patted Angela’s shoulder and the smaller girl smiled up at her. Emma had to admit, if no one had told her Angela had been born male she never would have guessed it. Her features were delicate, her hips slim, and her fingers long and elegant. She looked a lot like her dad, except even her dad was more masculine than she was. The only give away seemed to be Angela’s slightly deeper voice. Curiosity got the better of Emma though, and she began to wonder things.

“Are you going to do hormone therapy?”

Angela nodded. 

“I’m already on it. My dad had to take custody away from my mom in order to do it, but I started it last month.”

“Really? Cool.”

Emma was impressed with Angela’s reserve. 

“And you’ll get the surgery later?”

Angela nodded. 

“When I’m eighteen. My dad says that if that’s what I really want, he’ll pay for it. So I’m getting it.”

Emma had to admit, she really liked Angela. She’d had friends in her old school but most of them had been so fake. Angela was honest and genuine. There was no space in her life for pretending to be something she wasn’t. She had already done that most of her life and it had exhausted her. She just wanted to be herself.

“What was your name before?”

It was out of curiosity more than anything that Emma was asking this. She would only ever call her friend Angela.

“Joshua. I always hated that name.”

There was no bitterness in Angela’s voice, but the sadness was obvious.

“Did you see that one boy at the meeting tonight? I think I heard he’s transgender, but I’m not sure. He was really cute.”

Emma described the boy when Angela didn’t know who she was talking about.

“Well, maybe he’ll come next month and you can meet him.”

They spend the next couple of hours on websites like Omegle that neither of their dads approved of, but it was too much fun not to. Michael popped in around midnight with a bowl of popcorn, reminding his sister to bring the bowl back to the kitchen before morning.

“Your brother is cute.”

Emma sighed as she watched the door close behind Michael. He wasn’t tall or anything, but he was broad shouldered with wild, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Angela made a gagging noise next to her.

“My brother is not cute. Besides, he has a girlfriend.”

Emma laid her head on her folded arms, watching Angela type away on the laptop. 

“So you like boys and girls?”

Angela’s question caught her off guard, but only because she had been quiet for almost ten minutes.

“Yeah. I don’t look at a person and think ‘Wow, that’s a cute boy, or wow that’s a pretty girl’, I see them as an attractive person and I want to get to know them better.”

Angela seemed to mull over her answer for a while before responding.

“I like boys. I always have.”

Emma nodded. 

“And that’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Angela chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip for a long time. There were so many thoughts fighting for dominance in her head it was scary. She decided to go with a less scary topic.

“So this year you’re going to Roosevelt too?”

Emma nodded before flipping onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

“Yep. I’ll be a junior.”

“Cool. It’ll be nice to have a friend there this year. You will be my friend still in school, right? You’re not going to ignore me there?”

The fear in Angela’s voice made Emma sit up on her elbow to look at her.

“Of course not. I’m not a jerk.”

Relief flooded through Angela and she smiled.

“I was scared we could only be friends outside of school. A couple of kids tried that last year, but they didn’t really want to be friends in the first place. They were using me.”

Emma frowned.

“Using you how?”

Angela ducked her head, diverting her eyes.

“Angela, using you how?”

When she needed to be, Emma could be as forceful as her father, and this was one of those moments.

“It doesn’t matter now. I don’t talk to them anymore.”

Emma sat completely up and crossed her arms. 

“Don’t give me that shit. What did they do to you? Cause if I find them, they’re dead meat.”

Angela looked up and there were tears in her eyes, but there was something else there too. Hope?

“I thought they really wanted to be friends, but they just wanted to humiliate me. They made me go talk to boys for them, and then they’d blurt out that I’m transgender just to watch the boys freak out. One boy got really mad. He beat me up pretty bad and threatened to cut off my…”

Angela squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in arms, overwhelmed by the memory and the humiliation that had come with it. Emma leaned down and pulled her into a hug.

“Those girls are bitches. No one ever treats a friend like that, you hear me? Let them try that crap around me, they won’t have any teeth left.”

Angela completely broke down, sobbing and clinging to Emma as though her life depended on it. Emma stroked her hair and spoke softly until the other girl was able to get her emotions under control. When Angela finally sat back her make up was a mess, but she was smiling.

“Thank you.”

That two little words spoke volumes to Emma. Angela was thanking her not only for listening but also for caring, and for being her friend. 

“No one has ever touched you because of those girls, have they?” 

Emma leveled her friend with an intense stare she had unconsciously picked up from her dad. She was terrified that Angela may have ended up raped because of all of this.

“If you’re asking if I’ve been raped? No. I’ve been groped and humiliated in public, but not raped.”

Emma relaxed and went back to laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. 

“Good, cause I think we’re on our way to becoming best friends, and I’d kill anyone that tried to hurt you.”

Angela sat there watching Emma with a mixture of surprise and awe.

“Best friends?”

Emma looked up at her and nodded.

“Yep.”

Angela smiled, a small blush making her cheeks rosy.

“I’ve never had a best friend before.”

Emma smiled back.

“I don’t know why, you’re so sweet. You should have tons of friends. We’ll have to work on that.”

Angela relaxed and went back to typing on the keyboard.

“So do you think our dads have kissed yet?”

Emma laughed at that.

“I don’t know. Do you?”

Angela nodded enthusiastically.

“Why do you think I insisted on ice cream? I knew my dad would make my brother go with me, and you were coming with anyway. I wanted to give them a few minutes alone.”

Emma laughed harder.

“You’re diabolical! I like that!”

“I am, aren’t I?” 

Emma rolled onto her side and propped herself up on one elbow.

“They were making goo goo eyes all through the meeting. Did you see the way my dad was staring at yours? Like he was undressing him in his mind. Gross.”

Angela had to laugh at that.

“Did you listen to my dad flirting? Oh my God, he never flirts like that! It was so weird!”

“No, I must have missed it. But at least they’re going out tomorrow. Who knows, maybe they’ll hit it off and we’ll get to do even more stuff together.”

Emma was hopeful. She knew her dad was lonely. He hadn’t dated in over a year, not since he had realized that women were just using him for sex and that they didn’t want to form any kind of real attachment. He just sat around drinking beer, watching crappy TV shows, or working. Angela’s dad was the first person to really make her dad smile in more years than she could remember, and she liked seeing her dad happy. He wasn’t as cranky then.

“My dad doesn’t really date. He tried it after he and my mom split but it usually never went past the first date. He was seeing one guy for a few months but the guy was a real douche. He knew my dad had money and was trying to get my dad to like be his sugar daddy or something sick like that. So my dad cut that off real quick. He’s been alone since then. I’ve never seen him light up the way he did today though. He really likes your dad.”

Angela worried about her dad almost as much as she worried about herself. She wanted her dad to be happy too, and while he threw himself into his writing and lavished her and Michael with attention, she knew he was lonely. She couldn’t wait to grill him tomorrow about his date. Dean Winchester was really hot, and exactly what her dad needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I know, I've heard that people are shipping Emma and Angela, but that wasn't the angle I was going for here. Hope I don't tick off too many people with that. But if you all like it and want me to keep going I can perhaps find a love interest later for Angela. :)


	4. Coffee, Car Talk, and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on their first real date together. Fluffiness ensues. Enjoy!

The next morning Angela woke to the sound of something falling in the hall outside her room and then a string of curse words that followed. She got up and opened her bedroom door to find her dad crouched down picking up the angel statue that sat on the hall table. 

“I’m sorry princess, I didn’t meant to wake you up.”

“It’s ok. You getting ready to go out with Dean?”

He looked at his daughter, hesitating only a moment.

“Yeah, he’ll be here any minute and I am being very clumsy this morning. Did I wake Emma?”

Angela looked back over her shoulder to where her friend was lying face down on the bed, snoring softly.

“I think she could sleep through the apocalypse.”

Cas smiled at that.

“Did you girls have fun last night?”

She nodded.

“Oh yeah. She’s actually going to be attending Roosevelt this year. I’m so excited!”

Cas leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Good, you deserve to have good friends.”

The doorbell rang and Cas jumped.

“Oh daddy, go have fun. But I want details later!”

Angela watched her dad hurry down the hall to the front door. Her dad had dressed casually in his nicest pair of jeans and a white button down dress shirt. He had left the shirt untucked and rolled the sleeves up past his elbow. It was a classic ‘Castiel Novak’ look, but it worked for him, and even from here she could see the way Dean’s eyes lit up when he saw Cas. Dean was wearing jeans too, and a tight fitting tee shirt that seemed to show off his every muscle. She doubted that was by accident. A warmth pressed against her back surprised her and she turned to find Emma trying to lean past her to get a look at their dads.

“What did my dad wear?”

“A tee shirt that looks too tight and jeans.”

Emma snickered.

“He’s got it bad. He only dresses like that when he really likes someone.”

“My dad dressed like he always does, but he’s wearing cologne, and he never wears any. He did put on his nicest jeans though.”

They watched the awkward flirting continue before Cas stepped out on the porch and pulled the door closed behind him. Emma stood back and Angela closed the bedroom door.

“I am so grilling my dad later.” Emma mused.

“Me too. I’m making him dish everything!”

The girls both laughed before going back and lying down again. Ten am was too early on a Saturday to be up and functional.

 

The coffee shop turned out to be a nice little café with tables both inside and out. At Cas’ suggestion they found an outdoor table with plenty of shade so they didn’t burn in the hot morning sun. He was determined to be a gentleman, but it wasn’t easy seeing how good Dean looked in his tight jeans and a shirt that looked like it had been spray painted on. A server came and took their order and Cas was amused when Dean ordered pie along with his coffee.

“Pie? This early in the day?”

Dean shrugged and smiled.

“I love pie. I could eat it at any time.”

Cas smiled. 

“Pie is good, but I prefer a muffin or toast for breakfast.”

Dean leaned forward, his hands folded on the table in front of him.

“So was Emma a handful last night?”

Cas shook his head.

“Oh no, she’s a delightful girl. And they seemed to be having fun. They were giggling into the early hours of the morning. Angela says Emma will be attending Roosevelt this year.”

“Yeah. When Sammy and I first moved down here we had this crappy little apartment on the other side of town. When I went to enroll her I had to do it at the school there, even though she only was attending for a few months. Now that I have the house she has to change schools, but it’s good knowing that she won’t be starting off the new school year alone.”

Their coffee was delivered as well as Dean’s pie and a blueberry muffin for Cas. As Dean sipped at his drink he watched Cas break off pieces of the muffin and pop them in his mouth. In this light, Cas was even more breathtaking than he had been last night. His features were perfectly proportionate, with large, expressive blue eyes, strong cheekbones, and perfect, full lips. Combined with his almost black hair he was absolutely stunning. Feeling Dean’s eyes on him Cas turned to look at him. 

“What, am I wearing my food?”

Cas wiped at his mouth but Dean just shook his head and smiled.

“I didn’t mean to stare. I just can’t help it, you’re gorgeous.”

Cas felt his heat rising in his face at the impromptu compliment.

“Oh, thank you?”

He wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that. Dean dug into his pie, savoring every bite of it. Cas was now watching him.

“So where did you guys move down from?”

“Chicago. I moved there with Emma’s mom when she was one. I thought I’d make good money there but it’s expensive as hell. Sam broke up with his girl Jess last year and asked if he could move in with us. We decided to try to find somewhere more affordable, and with less snow.” Dean explained.

“So you’re not from Chicago originally?” Cas wondered.

“No. Kansas actually. I was a kid, thought bright lights and a big city would fix the itch I had. Then Emma came along, and I was afraid that if I didn’t move right then and there, I never would. So we packed up and left. I don’t recommend ever doing that. We were nearly homeless in the beginning, til I found a job. I worked in a shop doing oil changed for a year until I went to school and became a licensed mechanic. Even after her mom left I knew I needed to keep working toward my license, because no one else was going to take care of my little girl. It was hard, but I did it. The taxes and cost of living just keep going up though, so when Sammy moved in with us we got to talking about moving somewhere nicer, safer. And we ended up here.”

Dean felt like Cas needed to know the truth. No lies, no games, and no beating around the bush. If Cas wanted to know about his life, he’d tell him everything. Cas leaned forward, his hands now on the table.

“And do you like it here? I’m surprised you decided this was better than Chicago.”

Dean chuckled at that.

“Sammy got a job offer at a law firm out here, and my uncle had the shop out here. He’s been begging me for years to move out this way. So we did.”

Cas was running his fingers up and down his nearly empty cup of coffee in an absent sort of motion but Dean was enraptured. Cas’ fingers were long and slender, perfectly manicured, and for a brief moment he remembered how it had felt to have those fingers tangled in his hair and pulling at his waist. He decided to change the subject.

“Are you writing anything right now?”

Cas picked up the cup of coffee and swallowed the last bit of it.

“I’m working on a new book in the Rune Stone series. I should be finished soon and it will be released next year.”

“What else have you written? I’m sorry that I just read the books but didn’t pay attention to the author’s name. I tend to do that a lot.” Dean apologized.

“It’s alright. I’ve written twenty four books, but the Rune Stone series is probably my biggest and most popular series. I wrote Fade into Black, A Mother’s Devotion, The Sinner and the Saint, and a bunch more.”

Dean realized that he recognized most of those titles. He was actually sitting here on a date with his favorite author, and that left him rather awestruck. With their coffee and food finished Cas pulled out his wallet and paid, despite Dean’s objections. 

“You can get the next one.”

That was all Cas had to say to quiet Dean down and leave him standing there with a ridiculous grin on his face. Neither man wanted to just go home so Dean held out his hand and Cas took it.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

They walked down the street, admiring the store fronts and talking about whatever came to mind. Only once was Cas recognized and he happily stopped to talk to the woman that was gushing over his books. He thanked her and even posed for a picture with her before they continued on. At some point Dean pulled Cas closer and slipped a hand around his waist. Cas didn’t seem to mind and he leaned in closer, putting his arm around Dean in return.

“You seem different today.” Dean said.

“I made myself a promise last night that I would be on my best behavior today.”

Cas was smiling up at him but there was a mischievous glint in his eye. It made Dean laugh and soon they both were. When they calmed down again Dean decided now would be a good time to mention a second date.

“Can I take you out to dinner? Maybe tomorrow night?”

Cas felt his stomach do a little flip. 

“That would be wonderful. I’d like that very much.”

They walked for over an hour, content in each other’s arms, neither pushing the other to do anything they weren’t ready for. Dean wanted to kiss Cas again, to press his body against Cas’ and run his hands down what he knew would be a firm, muscular body beneath that white shirt, but he pushed that thought out of his mind and settled for pulling Cas just a little closer. When they finally made it back to the Impala they were completely comfortable with one another and Cas was delighted at Dean’s eagerness to check out the Bel-Air. They drove back to Cas’ place and Dean let himself be led through the house and out into the attached garage. Once there Dean was practically drooling over the car again. Cas handed him the keys and watched as Dean opened the driver’s side door and then popped the hood. Seeing Dean bent over as he studied the car and all of her trails And soon he was under the hood with him, explaining in detail everything he had replaced, and the lengths he had gone to in order to get the necessary parts. The sound of giggles sometime later made them both look up. Emma and Angela both were standing in the doorway between the garage and the house watching them.

“Your date is lame.” Emma remarked.

Cas looked at Dean and smiled. Dean was chuckling.

“Just cause you don’t want to look under the hood of a classic car doesn’t mean we don’t.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

That just made Cas and Dean laugh even more.

“I don’t know what you expected little girl, a candle lit dinner in the middle of the morning? It’s barely…”

Dean checked his watch.

“One in the afternoon. What exactly did you have in mind? And keep your mind out of the gutter.”

Emma laughed at her dad, but she really didn’t know what she had expected.

“I don’t know. But looking under the hood of a car is pretty boring.”

Dean shook his head.

“To you it is. To us, it’s not.”

“Hey daddy?” Angela piped up.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Can we go to the mall? I want to see about getting some new clothes for school since it’s almost that time again.”

Cas stood up and fished out his wallet. He handed a card over to her.

“That’s your card. You know your limit, don’t go nuts. See if Michael will drive you.”

Angela leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you daddy.”

“Yeah, keep the clothing modest please. No more skirts that show off your rear end.” Her father warned.

She nodded before grabbing Emma by the hand and leaving them alone again.

“Angela has a credit card?” Dean asked, surprised.

“No, it’s a debit card that I fill with her allowance each week. She does her chores, I put the money on the card. When she’s not out though, the card stays in my wallet. Less temptation for her to go nuts. I did the same thing with Michael at her age. It teaches them responsibility, and to work for what they want. Michael used to save his money up. He saved until he had enough to buy his car. Most of Angela’s money goes into clothes and makeup, but she saves hers up too.”

“I like that idea. I give Emma an allowance but she blows through it. She has to earn her money though. I let her get a part time job last summer and she learned real quick how to save her money. She’ll burn through what I give her, but save up what she earns with a job. I can’t quite figure that one out.” Dean laughed.

“It’s because she had to work even harder to earn her own money. It made her appreciate it more. Angela is going to have a harder time getting a job, but when she turns sixteen we’re going to start seriously looking. Target is supposedly very friendly toward transgender and others, so she wants to apply there.” 

They heard the front door open and a moment later the sound of a car starting.

“I guess it didn’t take much convincing to get Michael to take them.” Dean mused.

“He’s a good kid, and he watches out for his sister.” Cas said.

Cas stretched and popped his back and Dean caught him around the waist, pulling him closer. Those blue eyes were staring up at him and it was driving him nuts. He leaned in, watching as Cas’ eyelids fluttered shut just before their lips met. Cas let out a contented sigh and Dean pulled him closer before pressing him back against the car. As Dean left a trail of kisses down and across Cas’ throat he relished in the way Cas’ breath hitched and the way those long fingers dug into his hips, pulling him as close as their bodies would allow. Finally getting his senses about him Dean pulled back just enough to catch his breath and get his hormones under control. 

“You were the gentleman this time, but I’m not sorry that I wasn’t.”

There was a wicked glimmer in Dean’s green eyes that brought a pleasant heat to Cas’ belly that spread downward. He reached up to caress Dean’s cheek, loving it when those green eyes slowly closed and Dean leaned into his hand. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Dean Winchester right now. Cas couldn’t help but worry though. If they rushed things, would it essentially stop whatever this was they were just starting? How would sex fit into the equation so early on? 

“I can’t.” 

Cas regretted the words almost the moment they came out of his mouth, but Dean didn’t look upset. In fact, he was smiling.

“I’m glad one of us has some will power.”

Cas laughed at that. He let Dean pull him into a hug and wrapped his arms around Dean in return.

“I’m not really wanting to go home.” Dean admitted.

“Then don’t. Let’s go watch a movie.”

Cas stepped back to close the hood of the car and then took Dean by the hand, leading him back into the house. 

“What are you in the mood for?” 

Cas was looking through his movie collection when Dean joined him. 

“Wow, this is quite the collection.”

Dean plucked a movie from the shelf and handed it over. 

“I haven’t seen this in years. Good choice.” 

Cas took the movie and put it in before taking Dean by the hand and leading him to the sofa. He waited for Dean to sit and then curled up next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. He put the movie on and kicked his shoes off, getting comfortable, content to just snuggle with Dean and watch the movie. 

 

As the afternoon wore on Cas made them lunch and they returned to the living room to talk and watched another movie. At some point they lost interest in the movie and found themselves kissing again. Then Dean’s phone vibrated in his pocket making him jump. 

“Sorry, it might be Emma.”

He pulled out his phone and was mildly surprised to see that it was from Sam.

Sam: You still with Cas?

Dean: Yes, we’re watching movies. Why?

Sam: Did you get under his ‘hood’ yet? J/k!

Dean: You’re an ass.

Sam: I had to poke fun. But really, I have a favor to ask.

Dean: What do you need?

Sam: Uh, Gabe called and wants to know if we want to go out to dinner tomorrow night. He invited you too, not just me.

Dean glanced over at Cas who was back to watching the movie.

“Are you up for dinner tomorrow night? Sammy and I got asked to dinner and I’d like you to come with.”

Cas looked up at him. 

“Sure, just tell me where and when.”

Dean: Sure, but I’m bringing Cas.

Sam: I figured. I already told Gabe that.

Dean: Is that all you needed? You’re cramping my style.

Sam: Keep it in your pants lover boy. Cas is a keeper, treat him good.

Dean: You think I don’t already know that? I’m behaving.

Sam: Good. And you’re wearing a suit tomorrow night. 

Dean: Bitch.

Sam: Jerk.

Dean stuffed his phone in his pocket.

“So where are we going?” Cas asked.

“I’m not sure, but we have been instructed to wear suits.” 

Cas could tell that Dean wasn’t happy about the idea of having to wear a suit. He wrapped his arms around Dean and nestled in closer. 

“I bet you’re sexy in a suit.” He purred.

The frown on Dean’s face melted away and he smiled.

“I’m not bad.”

Cas burst out laughing.

“No vanity there!”

Dean turned so that he could pull Cas closer and kiss him. 

“Well aren’t you two getting cozy.”

Angela startled them and they both sat up. She was leaning over the back of the sofa with a big grin on her face.

“You two are adorable.”

“What did you buy? Let me see it.”

Cas held out his hands and waited for her to hand over her bags. With a roll of the eyes and an exasperated sigh she dropped her bags on the seat next to him. He started opening them and examining the clothes. As he did he started explaining to Dean.

“We have rules here about how short her skirts are allowed to be and there are no crop tops allowed unless she has a tank top on under them. I don’t mind the girly clothes, but I expect her to have respect for her body. Last year she was attacked and put in the hospital because some punks took offense to the length of her skirt. So the rules are in place for her own protection.”

He pulled a skirt out and held it up. It was black with gray skulls and lace around the hem. 

“Those leggings are to wear under it dad.”

Angela reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of gray leggings. Satisfied he set the skirt and leggings aside. Mostly it was band tees in the bag and jewelry.

“Alright, go hang your new stuff up.”

Angela leaned over the sofa and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Emma was still standing in the doorway though.

“Can I stay one more night?” 

She almost looked afraid to ask. Cas nodded.

“It’s ok with me if it’s ok with your dad. You girls are really enjoying yourselves then?”

Emma nodded. 

“Angela is great. And dad, she likes the same music we do! It’s awesome!”

Dean laughed. 

“Yeah, you can stay another night. You’ll have to wear the same clothes tomorrow though.”

Emma held up a bag of her own.

“I bought an outfit.”

Dean nodded.

“Alright. It better be appropriate.” 

He turned to look at Cas.

“Emma goes through phases. Today it might be a flannel and jeans, tomorrow it might be a dress that won’t cover her rear end if she bends over. So we sort of have rules about clothing too.”

He leveled his daughter with a look telling her not to contradict him.

“It’s just a band tee dad, and jeans with skulls on them.”

“What is it with kids and skulls nowadays?” Dean wondered.

“They’re cool dad, unlike you.” 

Before he could grumble she hurried over and planted a kiss on his forehead. Then she was off to Angela’s room. Michael came in a moment later looking thoroughly exasperated.

“Rough day?” Dean teased.

Michael collapsed onto the far end of the sofa and leaned his head back.

“I am never shopping with teenage girls again, I swear. They dragged me into every store. Including like six jewelry stores.”

Both Cas and Dean laughed.

“Consider it practice for when you are with Lindsey next week. Because you know she’s going to do the same thing. Maybe next time you should have her come stay here and let her go to the mall with the girls. She’d have way more fun.”

Michael looked at his dad and then over at the TV.

“What are you watching?”

“Your favorite.” Cas replied.

Michael nodded. He watched for about thirty seconds before getting to his feet.

“I’m going to grab something to eat and go call Lindsey.”

Cas watched his son head to the kitchen before turning back to Dean. The clock on the wall said it was almost seven. He was enjoying his time with Dean. Dean’s arm slipped around his shoulder and pulled him in again, and Cas happily laid his head against his chest, listening to the slow, steady beat of Dean’s heart. He’d never had this kind of intimacy with Susan, and frankly, he had never wanted it with her, but sitting here like this with Dean, it was everything he could have asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like how this is going leave a comment. I am wanting to continue it past dinner at the Red Room, so if you guys want to see more, let me know.


	5. Dinner at the Red Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is torn over his feelings for his ex. Gabe, formerly known as Gabrielle had been the love of his life years ago, and he had expected to spend the rest of his life with her. But when she had told him that she intended to have sex reassignment surgery he had bolted, never looking back. Now he's face with the fact that Gabrielle, who now goes by Gabe has come back into his life, and the feelings that he thought he had pushed aside and gotten over all come flooding back. He has to decide how he really feels. Gabe has made it clear he still loves Sam, but is that enough? This is, in my opinion, a tender chapter, and I could leave it off right here. It's where I've actually stopped for the moment. So, if you like it, see the end chapter notes.

They got halfway through a third movie before they were both starting to fall asleep. Dean finally forced himself to get up and go home, though he dreaded going home to an empty house. He kissed Cas one more time before leaving. The drive home was quick and when he pulled into his driveway he saw his front door open and Sam standing there.

“What are you doing down here?”

Sam stepped aside to let him in and then followed him to the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water.

“I just wanted to talk.” Sam replied.

“I’m not giving you details about Cas, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Dean had a strict don’t ask don’t tell policy with his brother regarding relationships, and he wasn’t going to change that now. Sam slipped onto the stool at the island and watched Dean pour himself the water.

“No, I know you had a good day today and that’s all I need to know about that. I want to talk about Gabe.”

Dean looked up at his brother with one eyebrow raised.

“What’s the matter?”

Sam fidgeted in his seat, a nervous habit from childhood that he had never really outgrown.

Dean set down the water pitcher and put his hands on the counter.  
“Look, I know how crazy you were about him back in college when he was still a girl. I honestly wondered back then what it was you saw in him, when he was a girl I mean. He was built like a short Olive Oil. Why do you think I nicknamed you Popeye? I honestly never saw a sex change coming for him though. I’m happy for him, don’t get me wrong, but it’s just not something I saw coming. So talk to me. What is your concern about this whole thing?”

Dean waited for Sam to think through exactly what it was he was trying to say. Another habit of his brother’s, but one he didn’t mind so much. He and Sam had always been close and he wanted his little brother to be able to talk to him about anything and everything. And clearly Sam was going through some emotional turmoil regarding reconnecting with his ex.

 

“I knew back then what he was going to do. We broke up because I freaked out about it. I never said anything because, well, I didn’t know what to say. But apparently, in talking to Gabe he is pansexual, and he said he still loves me. I don’t exactly know how to feel about that.”

Dean didn’t say anything right away. He wasn’t sure what the right thing to say even was. He filled up the rest of the glass and slid it over to his brother before getting down a new glass for himself.

“He’s still the same person though, right? The one you fell in love with all those years ago?”

Reluctantly Sam nodded.

“Okay then, what is bothering you then? The lack of boobs? Cause I’m pretty sure she never had any to begin with.”

Sam glared at him.

“No it’s not the boobs.”

Dean returned the pitcher to the fridge after refilling it.

“Then what? That he has a penis? Facial hair? What?”

Sam grimaced.

“I’m not exactly sure!”

Dean moved around the island to stand next to his brother.

“Tell me honestly Sammy, have you always been attracted only to women?”

Sam looked up sharply but his hesitation in answering made Dean wonder.

“I’ve never felt attracted physically to anything but women. I get that you do, but I never have. But at the same time this is Gabrielle. Deep down inside it’s still the person I fell in love with all those years ago. He still looks the same too. Just put some weight on, and has a bit of a mustache going on.”

Dean patted his brother’s shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

“Look, we’re doing dinner tomorrow, right? It’s just dinner, not a lifelong commitment. And Cas and I, we’ll be right there with you. If you feel there’s still something there, then maybe it’s worth giving him a shot. If not, well, you both part ways and get on with your lives. At the very least maybe you two can remain friends.” 

Sam hated the logical side of Dean. Dean was always spontaneous, acting before thinking, relying on his impulses to get what he wanted out of life. Sam, on the other hand was always cautious, thinking through everything before coming to a decision. It had done him well in life thus far, but moments like this he wondered if he shouldn’t just take a chance. He leaned his elbows on the counter and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of a reason why not to give the only person outside of his immediate family that he had ever loved a chance.

“Fine. We’ll do dinner tomorrow.”

Dean patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

“Good. Where are we going so I know just how nice of a suit I have to wear.”

“Gabe wants to take us out to the Red Room.”

Dean looked surprised.

“Really? I better tell Cas to wear his nicest suit. I almost feel like we should wear tuxes to eat there. Gabe is treating?”

Sam nodded and sat back up. He took a sip of the water before getting to his feet.

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He let himself out and Dean washed out the glasses. He wondered what sort of conflicting thoughts were running through his brother’s head at that moment. He knew how much Sam had been in love with Gabrielle. He had even dragged Dean out ring shopping. They had dated three years and it had become something everyone just knew was bound to happen. And then overnight Gabrielle was out of Sam’s life, and without any kind of explanation from Sam. For ten long years now he had been unable to get Sam to open up about what had happened and why they had broken up. Until last night. He understood his brother’s reservations, but Gabe was still the same person. He just looked different. Dean really hoped Sam would go with his heart for a change instead of always using logic. Tomorrow night would be quite interesting. In the meantime he needed to dig a suit out of his closet.

 

The following evening Cas was dressed in his nicest suit, per Dean’s request, and still trying to tame his hair in the bathroom when the doorbell rang. 

“Daddy! Dean and Sam are here!”

Giving up on his hair Cas exited the bathroom and headed to the front door. Dean and Sam both looked handsome in their suits but Dean was stunning. While Cas and Sam had both chosen to wear dark suits Dean had chosen a tan suit that complemented his bronzed skin beautifully. 

“Looking good there Cas.” Sam commented.

“Thank you Sam, you look very nice too.”

Dean stepped forward and kissed Cas on the cheek.

“You look way better than just good.” Dean whispered.

Cas felt himself blush. He couldn’t help but smile wide.

“I knew you’d be hot in a suit.” He whispered back.

Dean laughed and motioned toward the door.

“Shall we?”

 

There was tension in the car on the ride over but it was coming from Sam only. Dean and Cas both tried to engage him in conversation but his answers were brief, or he just didn’t answer at all. When they pulled up in front of the restaurant Cas turned around to look at him and he could see all of the emotions that were fighting for dominance in the taller Winchester brother’s face. Cas reached into the backseat to pat his shoulder. Sam looked over at him.

“It’ll be ok. It’s just dinner.”

Sam forced a smile and nodded. They got out and headed for the doors. Dean took Cas’ hand as they walked and Sam stayed a few steps behind them. 

Once inside Sam seemed to calm down a bit. The restaurant was elegant, the entire place done in red, with chandeliers above the center tables and candles everywhere. The first word that came to Cas’ mind was that this place was romantic. He looked back at Sam and realized that he was thinking the exact same thing. Had he and Dean really been invited along tonight or had Sam insisted they come to avoid the awkwardness? He found himself feeling moderately uncomfortable now. Dean had a slight frown on his face. He assumed he had come to the same conclusion. A man in a suit approached them.

“Do you have a reservation?”

Sam stepped forward.

“Yes, Carson, Gabriel Carson. We’re with him.”

The man nodded and returned to his computer to check the reservation.

“Mr. Carson is already here and waiting. Please, follow me.”

He led them into the main room and to a table near the back where they could see Gabe was already waiting for them. He stood up, a huge grin on his face when he saw them.

“Sam! Dean! I’m so glad you guys decided to come!”

He pulled Dean into a hug and then Sam. He turned to look at Cas.

“So you must be the hottie Sam says his brother keeps gushing about. I’m Gabe.” 

Gabe held out his hand and Cas shook it.

“Cas.”

Gabe motioned for everyone to have a seat before sitting down himself. Dean found himself staring, he couldn’t help it. He had known Gabe fairly well years back. Had full well expected Sam to marry him, back when he was still Gabrielle. Now he was just searching his face, looking for signs of the person he had known all those years ago. So far Gabe hadn’t noticed, his attention was on Sam, but Cas noticed and nudged him gently. Dean lowered his eyes to the table and Cas reached out to take his hand. He understood this was new to both Winchester men, and he wanted to support them both. When Gabe finally looked over at Dean there was a smirk on his face.

“Dean, how have you been?”

Dean shrugged.

“I’ve been good. Just work and trying to survive a teenage daughter. The usual.”

Gabe smiled and nodded.

“She was a munchkin the last time I saw her. How old is she now?”

“Just turned seventeen.”

Gabe’s eyes opened wide.

“Wow, time really has flown. Seventeen? I think I saw her when she was about four or five.”

Dean nodded.

“Something like that.”

A server arrived and Gabe ordered a bottle of wine. Cas and Dean shared a smile, both knowing the other didn’t care for wine, but they weren’t going to be rude. Dean looked over at Sam who was trying hard not to stare at Gabe. When Dean caught his eye he frowned and shook his head just enough so that only Sam would notice. Gabe turned his attention on Cas.

“So, Cas, tell me about yourself. How did you meet the gorgeous duo here?”

Cas smiled at that.

“I met them at the meeting the other night. I brought my daughter Angela.”

Gabe leaned forward, curiosity peeked.

“Is she lesbian?”

“Actually, no, she’s transgender.”

Gabe broke out in a huge grin.

“Really? Good for her! She figured out early on who she was. That’s great. And kudos to you for being the supportive father. I don’t talk to my father anymore. It’s his loss though.”

For a moment the sadness in Gabe’s eyes was painfully obvious, but he quickly smiled, and it was gone almost as soon as they had noticed it.

“You don’t talk to your dad anymore?” Sam asked, surprised.

Gabe had always been close with his family, especially his mom, but he’d had a close bond with his dad too.

“My dad doesn’t accept my lifestyle choice. I still am close with my mom, but my dad leaves the house when I come over. It’s ok, I still talk to my sister and brothers.”

Always the one to want to comfort others Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry about that.”

Gabe forced a smile and patted Sam’s hand. 

“It’s alright. I got over the rejection a long time ago.”

“That’s messed up man, I’m sorry about that. We’ve all had issues with family members, and it’s not cool at all.” Dean said.

“Well, it’s nice to catch up with old friends that don’t hate me.”

Gabe was smiling again but his eyes were on his hands which were folded on the table in front of him. With a sigh he turned his attention back to Cas.

“So Sam here says you’re a writer. Anything I might have read?”

“It’s possible.”

Cas gave a rundown of his novels with Dean giving commentaries on the ones he had already read, and Sam adding in comments about how good they were.

“I hate to admit it, but I don’t think I’ve read any of those. But I will, I promise.”

Cas gave a small laugh.

“Don’t read them on account of me.”

Gabe waved him off.

“Nonsense, if we’re going to be friends I insist on it.” 

Cas liked Gabe. He was affable and while it was clear he was nervous, he just wanted to be accepted and liked, just like anyone else. Gabe turned to look up at Sam with large, golden eyes.

‘So you’re a hot shot lawyer now then. What firm?”

“Uh, I’m a state’s attorney. Doesn’t pay as well but it’s much more rewarding.”

“What about you Gabe? Weren’t you going for a teaching degree?” Dean asked.

Gabe looked over at him and nodded.

“Yes, except this was the only state that gave me a chance to teach. Which is odd considering this is a Republican state.”

Sam shifted in his seat, moving ever so slightly closer to Gabe, though he was unaware he had even done it. 

“I didn’t get to ask you the other night, what do you teach?” He asked.

“I teach Civil Liberties over at the university.”

Dean frowned.

“I don’t even know what that is.”

“And you probably don’t want to.” Gabe said with a laugh. 

The server returned with the wine and served them.

“I don’t mean to sound like an ass, but how are you affording the Red Room on a teaching salary?” Dean asked.

Gabe just smiled and took a sip of his wine.

“I won a lawsuit a few years ago. I’m fairly well off now.”

Sam and Dean shared another look, though neither wanted to ask what the lawsuit was about. As the evening wore on Sam relaxed more and more until he was joking and reminiscing with Gabe. Cas smiled seeing Sam so happy. It was clear a part of him still loved Gabe, even if he was struggling emotionally to work through it all. Their food was ordered and eaten, and dessert was brought (mostly for Dean after hearing they had pie), and finally Dean decided it time to call it a night. Cas was stifling yawns and he was getting drowsy from the wine. 

“I hate to be a downer, but I have work in the morning and I’m tired. It was great seeing you again though Gabe. Hopefully we’ll see more of you.” 

Dean said, getting to his feet. Cas stood up too.

“It was very nice meeting you. I hope we’ll see one another again soon.” 

He offered Gabe his hand and he shook it firmly.

“I hope so too. It was a pleasure meeting you Cas.”

Dean waited for Sam to get up and cocked his head, confused when he didn’t.

“Uh, if it’s ok with you guys I’m going to stay. I’ll catch a cab or something later.” Sam said, not meeting his brother’s penetrating gaze.

“Sure Sammy. I’ll see you later.”

Dean took Cas by the hand and led him out of the restaurant.

“Well I didn’t expect that.” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Oh, I did. Sam’s been battling his emotions all night, but it’s clear he still has feelings for Gabe. I think he needs to work through them and the best way to do that is to be alone with Gabe and see how he feels after that.” 

Dean nodded, Cas was right. He didn’t want to mess with his brother too much right now and potentially mess up something good for him. Sam clearly had some issues to work through and he would just have to step back and stop being the overprotective big brother for once. When they reached the Impala Dean turned to Cas and wrapped his arms around him.

“So was it ok that we spent almost the entire weekend together?” He asked.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him softly before replying.

“It was better than ok.”

“I’ll drop you off and wrestle Emma away from Angela, but don’t be surprised if she makes her way back this week at some point. Angela’s welcome at my house too. It’s not as nice as yours, but it’s home.”

Dean opened the passenger door for Cas and closed it once he was in. When he slid behind the wheel he noticed Cas had already pulled off his jacket and was loosening his tie.

“Hate suits that much?” Dean teased.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot as Cas pulled his tie over his head and laid it in his lap.

“No, it’s just too warm out, I’m dying here.”

Dean shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it in the backseat. It was too warm tonight to keep it on, Cas was right about that. Within minutes they were pulling up in front of Cas’ house. 

“I’ll send Emma out.” 

Cas turned to open the door and get out but Dean caught his hand and pulled him back. 

“In a minute.” 

He pulled Cas closer, cupping his face between his hands and kissing him slowly. When Cas let out a small moan it sent delicious shivers through him and he ran his tongue along Cas’ lower lip, urging him to open his mouth, which he did. Cas’ tongue found his as his hands made their way into Dean’s hair, tugging gently.

“God you’re hot.”  
Dean practically purred the words in Cas’ ear. Dean’s arms were around him, pulling him closer, his mouth making its way down Cas’ jaw to his neck, stopping to nibble behind his ear. The sound that escaped Cas’ lips was a mixture of a gasp and a whimper, and it turned Dean on more than anything else had so far. The sound of Cas’ phone jingling in his pocket startled them both and reluctantly Cas pulled back. He fished his phone out and checked it.

“Uh, apparently we have an audience.”  
Cas’ face was red as he handed the phone over to Dean.

Angela: Daddy, I can see you making out with Dean!

Dean quickly handed the phone back and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. His face was flushed as red as Cas’. Cas laughed as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

“If it’s any consolation, she’s never seen me with anyone but her mother, and trust me, we didn’t even hold hands. So she’s excited for me.”

Dean pulled him close and kissed him again, softly this time.

“Can I ask you something?”

Cas nodded.

“I know you’re… But have you ever actually been with another man?”

Cas took a deep breath, debating on how to answer this.

“Yes. After Susan and I split I dated on and off. I didn’t bring anyone home though.”

“But you invited me over?” 

There was no mocking in Dean’s voice. He was genuinely curious.

“I did, but I haven’t slept with you.”

Cas was looking up at him with those big blue eyes of his and Dean just wanted to get lost in them forever.

“We’ll work on that later. For now, I’m enjoying spending time with you. I’d still like to take you to dinner this week. Just us this time, no Sammy.”

Dean kissed him again, even softer than before and Cas sighed when they pulled apart.

“I don’t think anyone has ever kissed me like that.” He admitted.

“You’ve mentioned that before. I could get used to this.” Dean teased.

Cas smiled as he picked up his jacket and tie. 

“Now I’ll send Emma out.”

He got out of the car and made his way to the front door where Angela was waiting for him.

“Oh daddy! You’re so cute!”

He looked at her like she had grown a second head suddenly.

“I am most certainly not cute. Go get Emma, she has to go home.”

Angela stuck out her lower lip in a pout but she didn’t argue.

“Alright.”

He took his jacket and tie to his room and started taking off his shirt as he listened to the girls talking. 

“I can’t find my toothbrush!” Emma was complaining.

“I’ll find it and save it for next time.” Angela promised.

The front door opened and a moment later it closed again. Footsteps came down the hall to stop in front of his bedroom door.

“Dad?”

“Yes baby?” 

He had already slipped into a pair of shorts and was hanging his suit up. The door opened and Angela leaned in the doorway.

“So did you have a good time?” She asked.

He nodded.

“It was a very nice dinner. The food at the Red Room is really good. Maybe we’ll go there for a family dinner sometime.”

“Do you really like Dean?” She asked.

He hung his suit in the closet and sat down on the end of his bed.

“Yes I do. Is that ok with you?”

He loved his kids and wanted their approval before he went any further with Dean. It wouldn’t be much of a relationship if his kids ended up hating the guy.

“It’s more than ok dad. He’s a really nice guy. Emma told me all about the stuff her dad does. He’s really sweet. She says he’ll spoil you rotten if you let him.”

Her face lit up as she pictured her dad getting pampered by the handsome Dean Winchester.

“I don’t know about that, I’m usually the one that does the spoiling.” 

He was teasing but Angela knew that. She crossed the room to sit down next to him on the bed.

“Are we going to go to the meeting next month too? It’ll be on a school night by then, but I’d really like to go.”

She was looking up at him with eyes even bluer than his, if that was possible. It had ticked Susan off when his recessive eye color won out and both the kids ended up with his blue eyes. And Angela had his dark hair, though hers was infinitely more manageable than his was. Michael’s on the other hand was not easily tamed, so he kept his extremely short. 

“Of course we’ll go, and we’ll go to every meeting after that if that’s what you want.” 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best dad in the world?”

“Not nearly enough.” He teased.

She kissed him on the cheek before jumping up and heading for the door.

“I’ve been texting back and forth with Quentin too. I met him at the meeting. He’s the one that liked my skirt. He wants to know if I can hang out sometime this week. He wants to go shopping for new fabric together. I think he wants me to model for him. He says the clothes he has made so far don’t fit anyone because no one will let him use their measurements. I told him I don’t mind him taking my measurements, but we have to make the clothes here, where you or Mike can supervise.”

Cas nodded.

“Good girl. And yes, he can come over.”

Her face lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly.

“He’s gay though daddy, doesn’t like girls at all. Just so you don’t worry.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at her.

“He’s still a boy. I want supervision.”

She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, but he knew it was all for show. He was glad that she didn’t fuss too much about the rules he set in place. They were only for her own protection after all. He had already seen his child beaten almost into a coma and he never wanted to see anything like that again. She blew him a kiss and practically skipped out of his room. He shook his head and smiled. She was a bundle of happy energy, but he wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world.

 

Sam agreed to let Gabe drive him home, though he did have second thoughts about it. He wasn’t ready to go inviting him in, under any pretenses. He was relieved when they pulled up and Gabe just smiled at him.

“I wanted to say thank you Sam.”

Sam frowned.

“For what?”

“For coming out with me tonight, you and Dean and Cas. I don’t have as many friends here as I would like, and it was nice to get out for a change. And thank you for not freaking out when you recognized me the other night.”

Sam hung his head, memories of how he had treated Gabe all those years ago rushing to the forefront and shaming him once more.

“I’m really sorry about how I reacted back then. I was twenty two and stupid, and I didn’t know what I was saying.”

Gabe patted his arm.

“It’s ok. I knew I was taking a chance when I told you. Either you were going to really shock me and be completely accepting or you were going to freak out and run. I expected it really.”

That made Sam feel even worse.

“I was an ass. I’m really sorry.”

Gabe reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Hey, it’s water under the bridge, ok? We can be friends now though, right?”

There was hope in those golden eyes, and Sam didn’t want to extinguish it under any circumstances.

“Absolutely.”

Gabe gave his hand a final squeeze before letting go.

“Can I ask you something Sam?”

Sam nodded.

“Sure.”

Gabe chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip for a moment as though the question was actually painful to ask.

“I heard a rumor back in the day. Were you going to propose?”

The wide eyed deer in the headlights look on Sam’s face told him the answer before Sam could even open his mouth and speak.

“I, uh, well, actually…”

Suddenly the collar of Sam’s shirt felt incredibly tight. He undid the top button and loosened his tie, but it didn’t help. He didn’t like lying though, and after what he’d put Gabe through all those years ago, he wanted there to be nothing but honesty going forward.

“Yes, I was. I was still ring shopping when you sprung your news on me.”

Gabe nodded, as though that was exactly the answer he’d expected.

“I’m sorry I ruined it for you.”

Sam looked up, surprised.

“You didn’t ruin anything. You weren’t happy with who you were, and you became the person you were meant to be. That’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Gabe looked over at him, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“My, my Sam Winchester, you’ve really grown up.”

Sam smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Go on Sam, I’ll text you later. Maybe we can do lunch or something.”

Sam nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll see around Gabe.” 

Sam got out of the car and started around the back of the house. Gabe watched him go, ignoring the dull pain in his heart that throbbed whenever he saw Sam. He had been completely head over heels in love with Sam back in college. He had tried so hard to imagine himself as a wife and a mother, to be what he believed Sam wanted him to be, but he just couldn’t do it. He’d never been comfortable in his own skin, not like he was now. But he still couldn’t shake his feelings for Sam. They’d never really gone away, and seeing him again only brought them flooding back. But he wasn’t going to push. If they could just be friends he would be the happiest person in the world. He didn’t think it was possible but Sam had grown even more handsome as the years had worn on, and his boyish good looks had turned him into a stunningly gorgeous man. He was genuinely surprised Sam wasn’t married with a houseful of rugrats by now. Sam gave him one last waive, and Gabe waived back before pulling out of the driveway. He was nuts if he held out any hope that Sam would want anything romantic to do with him now, but he couldn’t quite extinguish that tiny flame of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think so far? Should I keep it going? Do you like this? Leave a comment and let me know. I work all day tomorrow, so no new chapters til I get off after 9pm EST, but if you want me to continue, I will. I can check the comments at work, so make sure to leave some and let me know.


	6. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the night before school is about to start back up and Angela is a nervous wreck. She anticipated the bullying that will commence the next day but she has a strong support system. This has some Destiel fluff, but I kept it clean.

As August rolled around and school started back up Angela became a nervous wreck. She was sitting in her room the night before school was about to start darn close to hyperventilating. Cas was worried because there was nothing he could do to calm her down. He understood her fears. She still had three full years left of high school during which time she would have to encounter the same bullies, the same taunts, the same insults, and it infuriated him. He had offered homeschooling but she wanted nothing to do with that. She wanted to be a normal teenager like everyone else. Cas excused himself and went to the kitchen to call Dean.

 

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

 

The deep roll of Dean’s voice always sent shivers down his spine, but this was important, it was for Angela.

 

“Would you be opposed to Emma coming over? Maybe even staying the night? Angela’s having severe panic attacks about school tomorrow. I can’t calm her down. I’m hoping Emma can get through to her.”

 

He knew it was wrong to ask, but his daughter was scaring him. Without hesitation Dean replied.

 

“I’ll have her pack her stuff now. We’ll be there in a half hour. Tell her to relax and breathe.”

 

“Thank you. I’m desperate here, I don’t know what else to do besides pull her out of school, but she doesn’t want me to do that.”

 

“I understand. Hang in there, we’ll be there in a few.”

 

Cas hung up and stuck the phone back in his pocket. He hoped and prayed Emma could get through to Angela. He returned to the bedroom and sat down next to her on the bed. She was shaking and breathing so hard it was scaring him.

 

“Baby girl, it’s going to be ok. I promise I already talked to the school and no one is going to let you get hurt again, ok? And this year you have Emma. In fact she’s on her way over here right now. Please sweetheart, you know I won’t let them hurt you.” 

 

He put an arm around her trembling shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He was still trying to sooth her when the doorbell rang a little while later.

 

“That must be Emma.”

 

He got up and hurried to answer it. When he opened the door he found Dean and Emma standing there with similar looks of concern on their faces.

 

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked.

 

“She’s panicking over the bullies at the school. She’s terrified they’ll hurt her again this year.” Cas replied.

 

“Over my dead body they will.”

 

Emma hurried down the hall and disappeared into Angela’s room, just a flash of flannel, jeans, and honey blonde hair. Cas turned to look at Dean. The fear and worry in Cas’ eyes scared him. He stepped into the house and shut the door behind him.

 

“Hey, she’s going to be ok. You’re picking her up after school every day, she has the staff watching out for her, and she has a Winchester at her side. No one’s going to touch her.”

 

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and let the smaller man wrap his arms around him tight. Cas was trembling so Dean held him tighter until he stopped. They could hear Emma talking and Cas was surprised to hear Angela actually starting to respond. He pulled away from Dean and moved down the hall to stand in the bedroom doorway. Dean followed.

 

“You’re a bad ass Angela! You can’t let them bully you, you have to be stronger than that. And this year we’ll do it together, I promise. What are best friends for if not to have each other’s backs, right?” 

 

Emma’s voice was firm but there was a pleading tone to it. Reluctantly Angela nodded.

 

“Yeah, ok.” She replied weakly.

 

Emma got up and moved to the closet, sorting through the clothes in there.

 

“You have so many cute outfits, you’re going to make all the girls envious this year, myself included. We have to pick out something super cute for you. I know you’re going to turn heads this year, you’re so pretty. No one will be able to resist you. The haters are gonna hate no matter what. You gotta rise above that though. Even I have haters. And I’ll have them at Roosevelt too. Just you watch.” 

 

Emma plucked a blue tank top and black skirt from the closet and turned around to show them to Angela who just smiled weakly.

 

“If you have haters, it’ll be because of me. They’ll hate you for being my friend.”

 

Emma shrugged. 

 

“So let them hate me. It’ll be worth it. Plus I’ll know which snobby kids to avoid. It weeds them out for me.”

 

Angela’s smile grew a little wider.

 

“I sort of wanted to wear jeans the first day.”

 

Emma turned back to the closet and fished around until she found a pair of skinny jeans and a cute black blouse with lace down the back.

 

“I like this, this is adorable.”

 

Angela nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I can do that. I have really cute shoes to wear with it too.”

 

“How do you plan to wear your hair?” Emma asked.

 

The discussion then turned to hair and makeup, with Angela promising to do Emma’s for school in the morning. Cas leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Your daughter is a Godsend. I was not getting through to her at all.”

 

Dean smiled.

 

‘Even I was impressed by that. She really is a great kid. She makes me proud.”

 

“She should. She’s just like you, very caring and very strong willed. I just hope she doesn’t get bullied this year.” Cas said worriedly.

 

“She’s a tough girl. Her last school figured out she was bi when she asked this girl out, and a bunch of kids flipped. They tried to beat her up. The operative word here is ‘tried’. She kicked their asses.”

 

Dean spoke with love and pride in his voice. His daughter was an amazing, intelligent, and strong young lady. Cas took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen where he poured them both a glass of water.

 

“I know you have work in the morning, you don’t have to stay.” He said.

 

Dean slipped his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer.

 

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here with you. You’re stressed out, you need to relax. I run the place, remember? I can be late to work once in a while.”

 

He kissed Cas on the forehead and Cas melted against him, content to be held and soothed. He could already feel the stress slipping away. They had been dating for a little more than a month now but hadn’t done anything more than kissing and touching, yet he felt more comfortable standing here in Dean’s arms than he ever had with anyone. He really didn’t want Dean to leave at all. Dean had told him once how much he loved his hair, the dark mop that drove Cas nuts with his inability to tame it was what Dean called his ‘sex hair’, and he took every opportunity to run his fingers through it, as he was doing right now. As they stood there they listened to their daughters talking excitedly about what they could expect at school the next day. Despite being a year apart they apparently had some classes together. Cas was grateful for that. Dean took him by the hand and tugged, leading him into the living room. 

 

“You want to watch TV?” Cas asked, confused.

 

“No, I want to sit quietly with you.”

 

Dean pulled Cas down onto the sofa and Cas slid up against him, laying his head against Dean’s chest. They didn’t need to talk, the silence was comfortable and it just felt so good with Dean’s arms wrapped around him. Somewhere the house phone began to ring.

 

“I’ll get it!” 

 

There was the pounding of feet as Angela raced to grab the phone before the caller hung up.

 

“Hello?”

 

There was a pause and then a gasp. Cas sat up and looked over the back of the couch to where Angela was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She was frowning, an angry expression on her face.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Her tone even made Dean turn around, curious about who she was talking to. Angela made her way over to the couch and plopped down next to her dad who had untangled himself from Dean to turn and face her.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Here he is.”

 

Angela thrust the phone out at her dad, a look of disgust on her face.

 

Cas looked over at Dean and frowned.

 

“I believe this is Susan. Give me just a moment.”

 

He stood up and disappeared down the hallway, though as he talked they could both hear the strain in his voice. Dean looked over at Angela who was still sitting on the sofa, a pout on her lips. Had someone not told him Angela was transgender he wouldn’t have noticed upon first looking. She was slim with delicate features and large blue eyes. He supposed the only give away was her lack of curves, though that could just be because she was fifteen. She was a pretty girl and he wondered what her mother looked like. Angela just looked so much like Cas he had a hard time imagining what the woman that would shun her own child looked like.

 

“You alright?”

 

Dean nudged her shoulder and she looked over at him, her pout slipping away.

 

“Yeah. I just hate talking to her. I don’t think she ever loved me you know.”

 

Hearing her say that hurt him. No child should ever feel unloved.

 

“You’re very loved. Don’t’ you ever forget that.”

 

He gave a playful tug to her hair, eliciting a smile from her. Just as Cas did he preferred seeing her bubbly and excited. Melancholy did not suit her.

 

“I know. But she’s my mom. Aren’t mothers supposed to love their children no matter what?”

 

There was a pleading look in her eyes and again he could feel his heart breaking.

 

“Not every mom is perfect. But you’ve more than made up for it with a great dad and a brother that adores you. You have more than a lot of kids do.”

 

His words were tender, not wanting to upset her further, but she nodded.

 

“You’re right. My dad is the best. And Emma’s lucky to have you too.” 

 

She surprised him by leaning over and giving him a quick hug.

 

“And thank you for loving my daddy. He needs that. I don’t think anyone but Mike and me have ever loved him.”

 

She gave one of her trademark cheery smiles and then jumped up to run back to her room. Who had just cheered who up? He wasn’t quite sure. Cas’ voice raised from his bedroom and even through the closed door he could hear him getting louder. Cas was usually so mellow and calm that hearing him like this was mildly terrifying. When the shouting stopped and Cas still didn’t emerge from his room Dean got up and went to investigate. As of yet he had not been inside of Cas’ bedroom. In fact, he wasn’t even sure he was knocking on the right door until Cas opened it and looked up in surprise. 

 

“Oh, I thought you were Angela. Come in.”

 

Dean slipped into the room and Cas closed the door.

 

“Are you ok?” Dean asked.

 

It was obvious that Cas was stressed out. He hated that anyone could make Cas this upset.

 

“Yeah, I guess so. It’s just…Susan…she’s making an issue of things again. Threatening to call child services on me. I need to contact my lawyer again.”

 

Cas was pacing, chewing at his thumb nail unconsciously, his mind reeling at the threats his ex was leveling at him. Dean moved into his path and before he could stop himself from moving he ended up smacking into him.

 

“Sorry.” Cas mumbled.

 

Dean caught him and pulled him closer, wrapping him in his arms. He felt safe there and slowly he began to relax.

 

“You told me you’ve had multiple psychiatric evaluations done on Angela, right?”

 

“Yes.” Cas sighed.

 

“Ok, and your doctors confirmed that she is of sound mind and is in perfect health?”

 

“Yes.” Cas sighed again.

 

“And your home is perfect, your family is perfect. There is absolutely no grounds for her threats. She’s just trying to be a bitch and stir things up. Don’t rise to it. Alert your lawyer, or hell, I’ll tell Sammy what she’s doing and see what he recommends for free. And then you can maybe sue her for harassment or defamation of character. She’s giving you ample grounds for it.”

 

Cas pulled back and looked up, surprised.

 

Dean was grinning.

 

“I helped Sam study a lot while he trying to pass the bar.”

 

Cas chuckled and leaned into Dean again, loving how strong and warm his body was against his own. Dean was slowly running his hand up and down Cas’ back in a soothing manner, but it was turning Cas on. 

 

“Would I be out of place if I asked you to stay the night?”

 

Cas looked up at him and as always Dean felt himself getting lost in the intense blue of his eyes.

 

“No, if you want me to stay, I’ll stay.” Dean replied softly. 

 

“What do we tell the girls?” Cas asked.

 

Dean shrugged.

 

“They’re big girls. I’ll tell Emma I’m spending the night. She’ll giggle and gossip with Angela like she always does, and they’ll go to sleep. Then tomorrow we wake them at the crack of dawn and get them out the door.”

 

Cas laughed at that. Like he expected Angela to sleep knowing her dad was down the hall with Dean. But he could hope. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and opened his bedroom door. Dean was already shrugging out of his thin jacket, laying it on the dresser. They went back down the hall to Angela’s room where the door still stood open. Emma was sitting at Angela’s vanity while Angela curled her hair. They both looked up when their dads walked in. 

 

Dean looked at Cas for a moment before looking back at the girls.

 

“Uh, I’m going to be staying the night tonight. Can you girls get yourselves to bed without being nagged at?” He asked.

 

Angela’s eyes went wide and she looked down at Emma who was grinning wide. 

 

“Sure dad. We’ll only be up a little while longer anyway. We need to get up early cause Angie’s going to do my makeup for me.”

 

Dean frowned. Emma almost never wore makeup. 

 

“Really? You? Makeup?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. 

 

“Yes dad, sometimes I like to feel pretty too, and Angie’s so damn pretty already I feel like a potato next to her most of the time.”

 

Angela nudged her friend’s arm.

 

“Don’t say that! You’re gorgeous!”

 

Emma nudged her back.

 

“I am not. But I will be once you do my hair and makeup.”

 

Angela smiled and went back to curling her hair.

 

“Bedtime is ten. No excuses.” Cas said.

 

Angela nodded and Emma gave him a thumbs up. 

 

Cas turned to Dean.

 

“Do you need a beer? Because I need a beer.”

 

Dean laughed and followed him to the kitchen, accepting the cold drink as it was handed over. 

 

“They took that better than I expected.”

 

Cas laughed and took a sip of his beer.

 

“I guarantee one of both will be eavesdropping in the middle of the night. I ‘m locking my bedroom door tonight.”

 

Dean let out a hearty laugh at that. He set his drink down and pulled Cas close, kissing him slowly, tasting the malt on his lips as he moved- his hands down to grip Cas’ ass firmly as he pressed against him. A low moan escaped Cas’ lips that caused a tingling warmth to form low in his belly. He was seriously falling in love with this man, and he was alright with that. Cas’ arms were around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss and making it next to impossible to keep from stripping Cas down right here and now. With a gasp he forced himself to take a step back. With a shaky hand he lifted his drink and finished it off in three gulps. Cas’ eyes were large and lust blown, barely able to contain himself he picked up his own beer and took a huge chug. Dean liked seeing this side of him.

 

“I have an idea.” Dean said.

 

Cas looked up expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

 

Dean’s hands were on his hips again, running his fingers gently across them but not pulling Cas close again. He didn’t trust himself if he did.

 

“I think tonight we should just get some sleep. But maybe tomorrow if I send Emma over here, you can meet me at my place after I get home. That’s, if you want to.”

 

Cas could see the need in Dean’s eyes that he was barely able to contain, and he could feel his own need screaming at him. He wanted to do so much more than just lay down next to this man and go to sleep, but Dean was right. With the kids just down the hall they really didn’t need to go setting a bad example. Reluctantly Cas nodded.

 

“Just sleep tonight.”

 

Dean nodded, stepping closer and pressing his lips to Cas’ neck, nibbling at his ear.

 

“Just sleep.”

 

Cas let out a disgruntled sigh and finished off his beer. He took the empty bottles and rinsed them before tossing them in the recycling. 

 

“You’re going to make sleeping very difficult, you know that?”

 

Dean chuckled.

 

“But I’ll make up for it tomorrow, I promise.”

 

Cas eyed him and pursed his lips in annoyance.

 

“You might regret making that promise.”

 

The smile on Dean’s face was everything he needed to see though, and his annoyance at not getting what he wanted tonight was quickly forgotten. He smiled back. 

 

“Come on then, let’s get some sleep.”

 

Dean let himself be pulled down the hall and back into the bedroom. When the door closed behind them they didn’t hear the giggling and whispering coming from the doorway of Angela’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Angela and Emma on their first day of school. I hope you all are liking this!


	7. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day for Angela and Emma back at school and Angela's fears come rushing back. The memories of the torture she endured last year are still fresh in her mind, but she has friends this year. This chapter is basically about how she survives that first day back. I'll touch on this subject again in future chapters. I hope you like! There is Destiel fluff, as expected, and a potential love interest for Angela.

Monday came, no matter how much Angela tried to wish it away. When her alarm went off at six she flipped on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. Emma was laying on the trundle bed next to Angela and she reached up to turn the alarm off. A soft knock at the door told them that one or both of their dads was up.

 

“We’re awake.” Emma groaned.

 

“Breakfast in twenty.” Cas said.

 

Emma forced herself up and left to use the bathroom. When she returned Angela was sitting at the foot of her bed, the look of terror from the night before back on her face. She went to sit down next to her friend.

 

“Ok, talk me through what a typical day was like for you last year. So I know what to anticipate, and so I can put these asshats in their place.”

 

Angela looked up at her.

 

“You mean like what they said?”

 

Emma nodded.

 

“Yeah, what they say, what they do, all of it. I want to know what kind of idiots I have to go to school with.”

 

Angela took a deep breath.

 

“Well, the girls are the worst. They talk about me when I walk down the halls, and they throw stuff at me in class. Last year I got gum in my hair about six different times. My dad became an expert at getting it out without having to cut my hair. Sometimes they trip me or slam me into lockers, or I get kicked, punched, pinched, slapped, you name it. And then there are the boys. They play nasty pranks like pretending they like me and then they get their friends to sneak up and beat me up, or rip my clothes off, or…” 

 

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to will away the memories of her freshman year. Emma put her arm around her and squeezed.

 

“Well, that’s not happening this year. We’re in this together. This is going to be your year. A couple of the kids from the meetings are going to school with us. We’ll just find them and hang with them. We’re less likely to be messed with if there are more of us.”

 

Emma was giving Angela the hope she needed. 

 

“You really think we’ll make it through today?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Emma’s enthusiasm was contagious.

 

“Now let’s go eat and poke fun at our dads. I want to see them squirm.”

 

Angela laughed at that. Emma was right, it would be ok, and she would get through the day. For now she would enjoy seeing her dad blush, and making Dean blush too.

 

Cas was setting out bowls and boxes of cereal when they walked in. He smiled at them as they sat down at the table.

 

“Where’s my dad?” Emma asked.

 

“He’s in the shower.” Cas replied. 

 

He didn’t miss the look the girls shared, or the snickering they were trying to hide. He turned to face them, hands on his hips.

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you girls but nothing happened last night. We went to bed so that we’d be up and ready for you two.”

 

Angela frowned.

 

“You’re so dull.”

 

Cas shrugged.

 

“Then I guess I’m dull.”

 

He set the milk out on the table and watched them pour themselves the cereal. As they ate he got a glass of juice from the fridge and sat down at the other end of the table. Dean appeared a few minutes later, stopping to kiss Emma on the head as he headed to the fridge.

 

“Did you disappoint them yet?” 

 

He asked with a smirk as he came to sit down at the table.

 

“I did. They think I’m dull. That makes you dull too.” Cas said with a laugh.

 

“Well, if I’m going to be dull, there’s no one I’d rather be dull with.” 

 

Dean winked at him, making him laugh. Cas checked his watch. 

 

“You need to get a move on if you’re still going to do your hair and makeup.”

 

Angela finished and put her bowl in the sink before hurrying back to her room. Emma was not far behind her. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas once they were alone.

 

“So, we’re taking them to school together?” He asked.

 

Cas nodded. 

“Sure. I think it will benefit the girls, plus you’ll get to see some of the punks they’ll be going to school with.”

 

Dean took a deep breath and let it go slowly. Moving here was a good idea, he knew that, and he was happier here than he had ever been before. He knew Emma was happy here. Hell, even Sam was happy, but he had grown to care a lot about Cas’ family, and it bothered him knowing that kids were going to be doing cruel things to Angela. 

 

“She’s going to be ok? The school really has her best interest at heart?”

 

He couldn’t help but worry.

 

“They better. I sued them last year after Angela was trapped in an empty hall without cameras and beaten so bad that her brain swelled and she was in a coma for almost forty eight hours. She had to have four teeth replaced and her head is a network of scars from all the stitches. She really got away lucky, but it never should have happened at all. The kids that did it, they were caught only after they bragged about it and other kids turned them in. I sued each one of those little bastards too.”

 

Cas could feel his temper rising as he thought about everything they had gone through just a few weeks into Angela’s first year of high school, and how close he had come to losing his little girl. Dean could see it too and he reached over, taking Cas’ hand in his.

 

“If anything happens Emma will contact me immediately. And she’s not going to let anything happen to Angela.”

 

Cas squeezed his hand. This year would be different, he could feel it. It had to be, for Angela’s sake.

 

When Cas went to check on the girls next he found Angela applying mascara to Emma’s eyes. They both looked up and smiled. 

 

“Wow honey, you have a gift with makeup. Emma, you look great. The color really brings out your eyes.”

 

Angela beamed up at her dad. She spent hours every day watching tutorials online and applying her own makeup until she could perfect what she saw in the tutorials. She really was good at it. Emma’s green eyes, while darker than her father’s, were dazzling with the makeup Angela had so carefully applied. Her hair was curled and hung in soft layers that framed her face beautifully. When Dean came to check on them he was surprised.

 

“Wow baby girl, you look amazing.”

 

Emma practically glowed. 

 

“You think so?” 

 

Dean nodded.

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you sweetheart. Great job Angela.”

 

Angela bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet before grasping Emma’s chin and applying a layer of lip gloss. The girls were both dressed and Dean was amused to see Emma wearing skinny jeans and a lacy top that showed off her curves. Sometimes he forgot his baby was almost all grown up. It made him sad thinking that in just another year she’d be a legal adult, ready to head off to college. Angela was wearing the outfit Emma had picked out for her and she looked beautiful. She stood an inch or so shorter than Emma and when Emma grabbed her book bag off the floor and stood up Angela looked up at her and smiled. If Emma thought they could do this then they could. And she was willing to give it her best shot.

 

“Alright, let’s get moving ladies.” 

 

Cas stepped aside so they could leave the room. They went out to the Impala and the girls slid into the backseat, chatting away as usual. Cas slid into the passenger seat as Dean got behind the wheel. Emma’s phone rang and she pulled it out to answer it.

 

“Hello? Oh, thanks Uncle Sam. Yep, she’s right here next to me. Ok, I’ll do that. You have a great day too.”

 

Emma hung up and turned on her camera before pulling Angela close and taking a picture of them both.

 

“Uncle Sam said he wants to see how cute we look today.” She explained as she sent him the picture.

 

The ride to school was short and Dean pulled in where Cas told him to, that way they wouldn’t embarrass the girls by looking like the overprotective dads they really were. 

 

“If you have any problems at all, you call me, do you understand?”

 

Cas was looking at both girls. They nodded. 

 

“Ok then, have a great first day at school, and go make some new friends.”

 

Angela gave him a kiss on the cheek and then wiped off the lip gloss she had left behind. They crossed the parking lot, heading for the front doors where other kids he recognized from the monthly meetings they’d been attending were standing. One boy pulled Angela into a hug.

 

“Hmm, potential boyfriend?” Dean teased.

 

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll see.” 

 

Cas pointed out a couple of the snobby popular girls that had been so cruel the year before as well as a few of the jocks. Once the crowd in front of the school had begun to thin Dean started the car and started the drive back to Cas’. Cas was back to practically gnawing at his thumb nail again so Dean reached out and gently pulled his hand down so that he was holding it.

 

“They’re going to have a good first day, ok?”

 

He risked a glance over at Cas who nodded. When they pulled into the drive he parked the car and turned to look at him.

 

“Don’t go worrying the entire day, ok? Go, write, and I’ll swing by around five to pick you up.”

 

Dean pulled him close and kissed him, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, kissing him back.

 

“Ok, enough of that or I won’t want to go to work today, and I need to, we’re doing inventory.” Dean joked.

 

Cas gave him one last kiss before opening his door and getting out.

 

“I’ll be ready by five.”

 

He watched Dean back out of the drive before he headed into the house. Only six more hours before he would know whether Angela made it through her day unscathed.

 

Angela anticipated the eyes that would be staring at her as she walked into the school, the cruel taunts, the junk and other stuff that would be thrown at her, but nothing happened. The principal, Mr. McClain was standing in the main hall greeting students as they walked in. When he spotted Angela he smiled wide.

 

“Ms. Novak, welcome back!” 

 

His voice was overly cheerful and a few heads turned to look at him, but only casting a quick glance Angela’s way. 

 

“Glad to be back.” She said coolly.

 

Mr. McClain looked at the group of kids standing with her. Only a few he actually recognized.

 

“I see you’ve made friends over the summer. That’s great news! I have even better news. We’ve started an LGBQT club that will meet after school once a week and we’re hoping you will help garner some interest and get it going.”

 

Angela looked at her principal, one eyebrow raised. Was this guy serious? The club idea was great, but what did he want, for her to be its mascot? 

 

“I’ll join. It sounds like fun.” 

 

Foster was one of the kids that she’d met at the meetings, and while he considered himself to be straight, he supported his mom who was a lesbian. He attended the meetings on her behalf. He had struck up a conversation with Angela at one of them and really liked her. If she needed the support, he was game. Angela looked up at him with a mixture of awe and surprise.

 

“Really?”

 

Foster nodded. “Absolutely.”

 

She smiled, her confidence renewed.

 

“Alright then, I’ll join too.”

 

“Count me in.” Emma added.

 

“Me too.” Quentin piped up.

 

“Yeah, same here.” Another girl they’d met at the meetings, Jasmine said.

 

Mr. McClain looked downright excited. 

 

“Sign up is on the bulletin board outside my office. First meeting is this Thursday. I will be attending the first one myself. You kids have a great first day of school.”

 

They moved past him and further into the school. Angela parted ways with Emma in order to locate her locker and put her bag away. Alone in the hall she was nervous. She looked around at the kids milling about, searching out the faces of anyone that had tormented her the year before. As she closed her locker and started for her first class she heard a familiar voice that made her cringe.

 

“Hey, Novak!”

 

Angela refused to give in to her fear and she kept walking, ignoring the girl that was attempting to taunt her.

 

A hand on her shoulder stopped her and spun her around.

 

“What, you’re too good to stop and talk to us now?”

 

It was Bailey Farmer, cheerleader and snobby bitch extraordinaire. 

 

“What do you want Bailey?” Angela snapped.

 

Bailey looked at the two girls with her and then back at Angela.

 

“I thought we were friends.”

 

There was contempt in the blonde girl’s voice that she was making no effort to mask.

 

“Friends don’t get friends nearly killed Bailey. So just leave me the hell alone.”

 

Angela turned and walked off, ignoring the rude insults that Bailey was yelling behind her. She made it into her first class, English, and slid into a seat at the back of the class. She knew the teacher, Mrs. Hemford, and she let out a sigh of relief when Foster came walking in the room a few seconds after she’d sat down. He spotted her and nodded, a smile on his face as he made his way over to the seat next to her. Jasmine appeared a moment later and waved as she hurried to sit in front of Angela. She actually had real friends in her classes this year! When Brian Pierce walking in Angela slid down in her seat and prayed he wouldn’t notice her. Both Foster and Jasmine noticed how suddenly uncomfortable she was.

 

“What’s the matter?” Foster asked.

 

“He’s one of the ones that is really mean to me.” She whispered. 

 

Foster was practically glaring at Brian as he walked in the room, high fiving his friends. The bully noticed Angela though and did a double take.

 

“Oh look, the little faggot is back this year. I guess they didn’t do a good enough job last year.” He sneered.

 

Foster was on his feet, planting himself firmly between the asshole in the polo shirt and Angela.

 

“You don’t talk to her like that. I suggest you turn around and find somewhere else to sit, like with your idiot friends over there.”

 

For a moment Brian looked genuinely surprised that this kid with the copper colored hair that stood easily four inches shorter than him would dare to speak to him like that. Brian was huge and used his size to intimidate, and this kid wasn’t backing down.

 

“Oh look, we have a faggot lover over here.” Brian laughed and pointed at Foster, but no one else was laughing. Not even his friends.

 

“Mr. Pierce! Class hasn’t even begun yet and already you’re making yourself out to seem like an ignorant fool. Take yourself down to the principal right now!” Mrs. Hemford bellowed. 

 

Brian shot both Foster and Angela a look that made her blood run cold. When Brian turned and stormed out of the room Foster relaxed and sat back in his seat. He was grinning like a fool.

 

“He could have pummeled you!” Angela chided him.

 

“He doesn’t know I’m a brown belt in karate.” He replied, smugly.

 

She smiled and shook her head.

 

“You’re crazy. But thank you.”

 

He smiled and nodded.

 

“You deserve to be treated with respect. Everyone does.”

 

The rest of the day went pretty much the same and hardly anyone taunted her in the halls. At lunch she sat down with her small group, and was surprised when other kids she recognized but hadn’t spoken to before began to join them. Everyone seemed friendly and despite a few jerks trying to heckle them from across the room, they had a nice time. The rest of the day went by without any drama. When she made it out into the parking lot she spotted her dad and waived. Foster pulled her into another hug and she happily hugged him back before she and Emma made their way over to the Bel-Air. Cas was still looking past her at Foster who was still staring.

 

“Someone seems to have a little crush.” He teased.

 

Angela blushed.

 

“Dad!”

 

He gave her a quick hug before opening the door so the girls could get in.

 

“Does your little boyfriend want a ride home too?” 

 

He couldn’t help himself. He looked over at her and she was blushing hard.

 

“He totally likes her. He even stood up for her against Brian Pierce today. And so many girls were envious because she’s so much prettier than they are.” Emma said from the backseat.

 

“What did Brian Pierce do?” Cas asked, all humor gone now.

 

“Nothing dad. Can we just leave now?”

 

Cas started the car and made his way out of the busy parking lot.

 

“What did he do?”

 

“He called me a faggot. That was it. Then Foster got in his face and told him to respect me. Then Mrs. Hemford sent him to the principal’s office. That’s it.”

 

She tried to make it sound like it was less of a big deal than it actually was. Cas looked over at her, a frown on his face.

 

“Don’t worry Mr. Novak, she has friends in almost all of her classes now. We’ve got her back.” Emma assured him.

 

That seemed to satisfy him for the moment, so he turned his questions to her classes. He asked them both how their first day was and what classes they liked best. Angela told him about the new club and how they had all signed up for it. He pulled into his driveway and followed the girls into the house, watching them stop off in the kitchen to grab a quick snack before disappearing into Angela’s room. He checked his watch. He had a little over an hour before Dean showed up. He decided a shower was in order and made his way to his bathroom. When he came out he could hear the girls giggling and talking excitedly in the hall. He stuck his head out of the bedroom.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Even Emma was almost bouncing up and down, she was so excited.

 

“Daddy, can Foster come over to study?” Angela asked, barely containing her excitement.

 

Cas raised one eyebrow.

 

“When, tonight?”

 

Angela nodded, a huge smile on her face.

 

Cas debated. If he left to go with Dean then the girls would be home alone with a boy. Suddenly he wished Mike was home from school to supervise.

 

“Let me think about that, I’m going out for a few hours and I don’t like the idea of a boy in the house when I’m not here.”

 

Angela rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

 

“Daddy, come on! You can trust me!”

 

“I know I can, but I don’t know him and whether I can trust him.”

 

Her expression grew stormy and he could only chuckle as she stomped her foot.

 

“Let me get dressed, and I’ll think about it. Give me ten minutes.”

 

He closed the door and grabbed his phone off the dresser where he’d left it. He texted Dean and hoped he would answer quickly.

 

Cas: Hey, you know that boy that hugged Angie this morning?

 

It was a few minutes before Dean finally answered and Cas breathed a sigh of relief when he finally did.

 

Dean: The little ginger? Yeah, what about him?

 

Cas: He has a crush on Angie. It’s mutual. She wants him to come over and study. Do you think that’s a good idea?”

 

Dean: Are you worried because you won’t be home? If you want to stay home, I’ll understand. We can just chill at your place.

 

Cas: No, you made me a promise and I’m holding you to it. But should I leave them here alone? I mean, she’s only fifteen.

 

Dean: She has to grow up sometime, and you need to let loose the reigns a little bit. I don’t think that boy is one that will hurt her. Let him come over, but set down ground rules. And I’ll talk to Emma since I’m pretty sure she orchestrated the whole thing.

 

Cas: You’re right. I do baby her too much. Alright, I’ll let him come over. You still coming at five?

 

Dean: I’ll pick you up at five, but that’s not when I’m coming. ;)

 

Cas felt himself blush and he quickly dressed. When he made his way to Angela’s room he found the girls sprawled across her bed, both engrossed in homework.

 

“He can come over, but there are rules.”

 

Angela sat up and nodded, excited that he had actually agreed.

 

“What are the rules?”

 

Cas went over the rules; no boys in the bedroom, no one allowed in his room, stay out of Mike’s room, and keep the studying in the kitchen. If they wanted to watch a movie afterward, they could do it in the living room. And he was to be gone by eight. Angela nodded eagerly, just happy that Foster could come over without her dad there to grill him.

 

“I eventually want to meet this boy.” He warned.

 

“Of course dad.”

 

Angela already had her phone out and was texting, presumably to Foster. He shook his head and went back to his room to finish getting ready. He was so not prepared for her to grow up so fast.

 

   
Dean pulled up at five as planned and Cas said goodbye to the girls before he left. Foster still had not arrived and he had the sneaky suspicion they were waiting for him to leave before they had him come over. Dean was smiling as Cas slid into the passenger seat.

 

“So they had a pretty good first day?” He asked.

 

Cas nodded.

 

“A little bullying, but nothing they couldn’t handle. And maybe a little bit of romance to.”

 

“Maybe she’ll get her first kiss tonight.” Dean teased.

 

Cas looked sharply, the worry on his face almost making Dean laugh.

 

“Babe, chill. She has to have a first kiss at some point, right? She’s sixteen. And Emma’s there, she’s the annoying third wheel. Nothing’s going to happen with her there.”

 

Dean was trying to assure him but Cas was still worried. He couldn’t help it. 

 

“Come on, we’ll go get dinner and then take it back to my place.”

 

He reached over and took Cas’ hand, intertwining their fingers as he drove. 

 

With food in hand they headed back to Dean’s. As they pulled into the driveway they saw Sam heading to his own car. Sam waived, pausing as they got out of the car.

 

“You guys eating here? Where are the girls?” He asked.

 

“They’re at Cas’. Emma is supervising Angela’s study date.” 

 

The emphasis Dean put on the word date made Sam smile.

 

“A date, huh? Do you know this kid?” Sam asked.

 

“She met him at one of the meetings. He’s been following her around like a lost puppy.” Cas replied, annoyed.

 

Sam snickered and Dean tried to stifle a laugh. Cas merely looked at them both in annoyance.

 

“Where are you off to Sammy?” Dean asked.

 

“Oh, I’m going out to dinner with Gabe.”

 

Sam tried to sound casual but Dean knew that tone.

 

“Is it a date?”

 

“No. Not exactly.” Sam replied quickly.

 

Even Cas was looking at him with an amused expression and it was making Sam’s cheeks burn under the scrutiny.

 

“We’re just having dinner. Leave it at that.”

 

Sam got into his car and closed the door, signaling that he was done with the questions. Cas waived as Sam backed out of the driveway and Sam gave a quick waive back.

 

“Come on, the food’s getting cold.” 

 

Dean lead the way into the house, pausing to strip off his jacket and kick off his shoes. Cas had been over enough times to know that Dean didn’t want his hardwood floors damaged by shoes, so he took his off as well. Dean was already in the kitchen with the food and was pulling it out of the bags. Cas knew where the plates were and got down two. They say down to eat, discussing how each other’s day had gone and Dean took a moment to text Emma to warn her of his own rules before setting his phone aside again to pay attention to Cas. After dinner they cleaned up and as Cas was setting the last dish in the dishrack Dean slid his arms around him from behind, planting a kiss on his neck. He had looked forward to this night almost since the moment he had first laid eyes on Cas, and he wanted it to be special. Cas turned and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him softly.

 

“You were all I could think about all day.” Dean murmured in his ear.

 

“Mmm, same here.” Cas practically groaned as Dean found the sensitive area behind his ear and nibbled at it.

 

“Come on.” 

 

Dean took him by the hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. This was their night, and with no interruptions, no giggling girls around to bother them, and only each other, Dean had every intention of making as much noise as humanely possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still with me? Still liking it? Shall I keep going? Leave a comment and let me know. I hope you're liking this!


	8. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Sam and Gabe. It's fluffy and emotional, and I hope everyone likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So each chapter is previewed by fellow Tumblr user crowley-king-of-smexy before I post it, and I want to give a huge thank you for taking the time with each chapter so I know it's something that will be liked. Now get an AO3 account! Lol!

Sam pulled up in front of the restaurant just as Gabe was getting out of his car. They’d been doing dinner at least once a week since that first dinner at The Red Room, and Sam was no longer nervous. He got out of his car and smiled at the look of utter happiness on Gabe’s face.

 

“Why are you so happy?” He asked.

 

“Because I’m having dinner with the handsomest man in the world!” Gabe exclaimed.

 

A month ago that would have made Sam blush and fidget uncomfortably, but now he took the compliment in stride and just shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Come on, let’s go eat.”

 

They went inside and were seated quickly. Sam found the table to be a bit small and several times he tried to adjust his legs and ended up clipping Gabe under the table. He apologized each time he did it.

 

“Note to self, we find restaurants with bigger tables for your Sasquatch legs.” Gabe teased.

 

Sam laughed and took a drink of his iced tea.

 

“Yeah, it would be helpful. It’s not my fault I’m 6’4 and most of that is just my legs.”

 

Gabe just chuckled and ran a hand absently over the cover of the menu. He already knew what he was going to order and didn’t need to open it. He watched as Sam looked over the menu. He was still the most gorgeous man Gabe had ever laid eyes on, and age had only done him justice. While he realized Sam wasn’t nervous around him anymore, he still had no idea where they really stood. Maybe they were just going to be friends. The idea of just being friends killed him, to his chagrin he was realizing that he didn’t want to just be friends with Sam. He was still head over heels in love with him. Sam shifted his weight again and this time managed to do so without knocking against Gabe's legs under the table. Their server arrived and took their order before hurrying off again. Gabe was still staring down at his hands, worrying a hangnail on his index finger. Sam could sense something was off though. He reached across the table and put his hand over both of Gabe’s, stilling them.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Gabe sighed and pulled his hands out from under Sam’s and dropped them to his lap. He forced himself to smile when he met Sam’s eyes.

 

“Nothing. Everything is good here.”

 

Sam pursed his lips, his brow drawn into a deep frown.

 

“Don’t lie to me. You’re a lousy liar.”

 

Gabe chuckled again. He’d never been able to pull anything over on Sam. He picked his hands up and folded them neatly on top of the table again. Sam had not pulled his hand back and he stretched out one long finger to run it across the back of Gabe’s hand.

 

“Talk to me.” He urged.

 

Gabe sighed, annoyed more with himself than with Sam or Sam’s insistence in knowing what was going on in his mind.

 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t think I can do this anymore.” He blurted.

 

Amazingly Sam’s frown grew even deeper.

 

“Do what exactly?”

 

Gabe refused to make eye contact. He felt like such an ass.

 

“Gabe, do what? Sit here with me and have dinner? Be friends? What?”

 

Sam could be a nagging ass when he wanted to be.

 

“Yes, everything! I just...can’t. I think about you when you’re not around, I dream about you, I look forward to these stupid dinners every week just so I can sit and look at you and listen to you talk, even if I can’t have you, and I just can’t do it anymore!”

 

He kept his voice low so the other restaurant patrons wouldn’t hear him, but he couldn’t hide the pain in his voice any longer. Humiliated now he buried his face in his hands and tried not to let his emotions get any further out of control. As the seconds ticked by and Sam remained quiet he felt more and more like an idiot. He should have just left things the way they were and kept his mouth shut. Now Sam would walk out of his life for the second time and he’d be alone again. What a dumbass. And then Sam’s hand was on his, pulling his own away from his face.

 

“Hey, is that really what you want? You don’t want me around anymore? Because that’s not what I want.” 

 

Sam spoke softly, those hazel eyes warm and full of concern. There was something else in there too, though Gabe couldn’t quite decipher what it was. Sam took his hand and squeezed it, and he wasn’t letting Gabe pull away this time.

 

“Sam, what are you doing?” 

 

He stared down at their hands trying to understand what was happening.

 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. I guess you could call it soul searching, these past few weeks. And I realized that I am happiest when I’m with you. Just as I always was. I’m sorry I wasn’t more supportive years go. I’ll forever kick myself for that, but I want to be supportive now. Gabe, I-“

 

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep his voice even.

 

“I still love you Gabe. I never stopped loving you.”

 

Gabe sat there in a stunned silence before opening his mouth to speak. He was staring up at Sam, his brain still trying to comprehend what Sam had just said.

“What? What are you saying Sam?”

Sam reached across the table with his other hand and now had both of Gabe’s trapped in his.

“I’m saying I was an idiot, and…I think I’d be an idiot if I let you go for a second time.”

Gabe’s eyes were wide and unbelieving. He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. 

“You’re serious?”

Sam smiled, no hesitation, no fear in his eyes, nothing but warmth and caring.

“Gabe, I love you. I always have.”

It was like a damn broke inside him and Gabe let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. As he did his eyes welled up with tears. Sam reached up with one hand to wipe them away, ignoring the looks of those around them. He didn’t care what others thought of him anymore.

“Don’t cry, please. Come on, let’s just enjoy dinner, ok?”

Gabe nodded and wiped furiously at his own eyes. He was just getting the tears under control when the server returned with their food. She looked at each of them as though she were afraid she had interrupted something.

“I’m sorry, do you want me to come back?” She asked.

Sam shook his head and smiled warmly.

“No, we’re good.” 

She set their plates down, giving a small smile before leaving again. For a long time they ate in silence.

“So what exactly does this mean Sam? About us?” Gabe asked finally.

Sam looked at him, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Um, I guess we’re dating again?”

Gabe smiled so wide his cheeks started to ache. His heart was soaring. Sam smiled back and he realized what that unknown look in his eyes had been earlier. It was love. Sam practically radiated with love. It was the best feeling in the world. With their food eaten and the check soon to arrive Sam reached over and took Gabe’s hand again. The feeling was so familiar, as though they’d never really been apart. This just felt right.

“I’m not rushing anything, but I kind of don’t want the night to end here with dinner. Why don’t we head back to my place? We can watch a movie or something.”

There was no sneaky innuendos with Sam. That was Dean's department. Sam was honest and forthright, and if a movie was what he had in mind, then a movie was what they were going to watch. Gabe nodded.

“I’d like that. We can just sit and talk.”

Sam smiled and when their server returned with the check he grabbed it and signed it as he handed her his credit card. 

“I could have paid you know.” Gabe complained.

“And so can I. I’m not broke.” Sam countered.

A few minutes later she returned with his card and they stood up to leave.

“Just follow me back, and park behind me so later Dean can get out to take Cas home.” Sam told him as they walked out the door.

“Do you and Dean live together?” Gabe asked.

“No, we own a duplex together. A two story. I live on the second floor with my dog Rufus. Dean and Emma live on the first floor.” Sam explained.

The drive to the house was short but Sam was a bundle of nerves. He knew what he was doing was the right thing, he still loved Gabe, but he was worried about other things, like sexual attraction and actual sex. He chided himself for thinking about such things so early on. One step at a time, that’s what Dean would tell him. For now he and Gabe were still reconnecting and reacquainting themselves with their feelings for one another. This was something new for Sam, but he felt he was ready for it. He pulled into his usual parking space and Gabe pulled in behind him. Sam held out his hand and led Gabe around the back, to the door that led up to his apartment. Upstairs Sam stopped Rufus from jumping all over them and put the big shepherd in the spare bedroom that doubled as his office and dog room. When he returned to the living room Gabe was still standing by the door looking nervous. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Sam asked.

Gabe nodded. “Whatcha got?”

Sam motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen where he bent down to search through the bottles on the bottom shelf in the fridge.

“I tend to eat downstairs with Dean, but I keep my alcohol up here or he drinks it all. He still comes up and steals it, but not as often nowadays.” Sam explained as he fished a couple bottles of exported beer out. 

He handed one of the bottles to Gabe before standing up and opening his own bottle. When Gabe struggled to get his own bottle open Sam switched with him and took the unopened one for himself, opening it with ease.

“Come on, let’s go in here.”

Sam led him to the living room and motioned for him to sit down on the sofa as he went about turning the TV on and weeding through the movies.

“What do you want to watch?” Sam asked. 

He held up a handful of movies and Gabe selected one. With the movie started Sam sat down on the sofa, closer than Gabe had anticipated. He waited for the screen to say play and pressed the button to start the movie. The remote put aside, he reached over and took Gabe’s hand. They sat quietly, enjoying their beer as the movie played. After a while Sam cocked his head, listening to a noise that he realized wasn’t coming from the movie. He looked over at Gabe and realized he was hearing it too.

“What is that?” Gabe asked, straining to listen.

Sam pause the movie and the noise became clearer. Immediately he started blushing. He quickly started the movie back up, making a point of turning the volume higher. Gabe was laughing. Apparently he had figured out what the noise was too.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” Sam’s face was on fire, he was so embarrassed.

“It’s ok, they’re not bothering me.” 

Gabe gave his hand a squeeze and turned back to watch the movie. There was an amused look on his face and he broke out in a grin when the noise downstairs grew even louder. 

“Dean’s a loud one.” He joked.

Despite his humiliation Sam started laughing.

“You should have tried growing up with him. I think Emma was conceived in our room. And I was home that night.”

Gabe looked over at him in horror.

“We were poor, we shared a bedroom. It was in his bed or the backseat of the Impala.” Sam shrugged.

“Emma’s not home, is she?” Gabe asked.

“Oh, no, she’s over at Cas’ with Angela. They’re having a study date with a boy that has a crush on Angela. I don’t think he realizes I’m home either.” Sam replied.

Gabe shook his head and laughed. He understood. Dean had a house of his own now and without his daughter home, he was free to be as loud as he wanted. He doubted he’d had many such opportunities to do so since she’d been born. The noises came and went for the next hour before they finally died down. Sam let out an audible sigh of relief that made him chuckle. 

“I’m so sorry about that. If I’d known that was what they were doing I would not have brought you back here.” 

“It’s ok. It’s not like we didn’t give Dean an earful once or twice back in the day.” 

There was a mischievous glint in Gabe’s eye that brought blush to Sam’s cheeks again. He laughed and it was a low rumble that Gabe loved hearing. 

“Yeah, I guess we did, didn’t we.” Sam smiled fondly, remembering.

Gabe moved closer, gauging Sam’s reaction as he did, waiting for Sam to freeze or panic, but he didn’t. Instead Sam put his arm around him and pulled him closer.

“You sure about this?” Gabe asked, uncertain.

Sam nodded and a moment later his lips were on Gabe’s kissing him. It was gentle, cautionary, but wonderful just the same. 

“Wow.” Gabe sighed when they pulled apart.

“Yeah.” Sam was grinning. 

He leaned in to kiss Gabe again when his cell phone started ringing in his pocket. With a groan he sat back and pulled it out. He let out a small laugh when he saw who was calling.

“Hello Dean.” He said, as he answered it.

“Sammy? You’re home?”

“Yes Dean, I’m home, and I have company.” 

Sam emphasized the word company to make his point. Dean was quiet for a moment on the other end.

“You have Gabe over?”

“Yes Dean, I do.”

Dean sighed uncomfortably on the other end of the line.

“Uh, how long have you been back?”

Sam let out a laugh and looked over at Gabe who was smiling. He didn’t need to hear what Dean was saying to know how embarrassed Dean must be.

“Long enough.” Sam replied.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, that’s an understatement.”

“Dude, I didn’t know you were coming back so soon. We need to like, sound proof or something.” Dean sighed.

“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea.” Sam agreed.

“So…you brought Gabe…home?”

There was curiosity in Dean’s voice but Sam wasn’t going to indulge him.

“Shut up.” He warned.

“No problem man. We’re going to be heading out in a few. Need anything? Like maybe a few hours alone?” Dean teased.

“No!” Sam said quickly.

Dean was laughing hard on the other end of the line and Sam could hear Cas chastising him.

“Don’t pick on him! It’s not nice!” Cas was saying.

“Listen to your boyfriend. I’m going now.”

Sam hung up the phone and set it on the table next to him.

“I think he’s sufficiently embarrassed, and now Cas is giving him an earful.” He laughed.

“For what?”

“For trying to pick on me. You know how Dean is. He hasn’t changed much.”

Gabe shook his head.

“On the contrary, I think he’s changed a lot. For one, he’s happy. Every time I see him now he’s practically beaming. He wasn’t that happy with Danielle. Where is she by the way?”

“She cheated on Dean. Left him for another guy. Decided she didn’t want Dean or Emma anymore. She’s married now with a couple of kids, but it took her a lot longer than Dean to grow up.” Sam replied.

“That’s sad. I didn’t much care for her actually. She seemed kind of flighty.” Gabe said.

Sam nodded. “She was. Still is. Emma said she knows her mom has cheated on her husband at least once, but since she doesn’t much like the guy she hasn’t said anything. I stay out of it. Another year and I’ll only have to see or hear about Danielle at Emma’s wedding or when she starts having kids, and that’s honestly more than I care to do. I don’t know what Dean ever saw in her. Cas is way better for him. He’s grounded and responsible. They complement each other. I liked Cas the moment I met him. I can’t say that about Danielle, or most of the men and women Dean has dated over the years.”

Gabe brought his hand up to Sam’s chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

“Did you ever tell Dean why we broke up?” 

Sam’s expression grew dark and he could see the guilt in it.

“No. I never told anyone.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t deal with the endless questions, or being called out as the ass I was. I kept it to myself so I wouldn’t have to face my own guilt. But I did anyway, every single day since.”

There was sincerity in Sam’s eyes that pulled at Gabe’s heart. He had been so hurt when he had finally admitted to Sam what he intended to do, and Sam had just broke things off right then and there, picking up his stuff and leaving. Sam never called, never wrote, and next thing Gabe knew he had even moved out of state. It had been the most awful moment in his life, and it had felt as though his heart was wrenched from his chest and torn to pieces, but fate was giving them a second chance. Sam had needed time to grow up, to realize what he really wanted in life, and to come to terms with his own phobias and misconceptions. And here he was, pressed close to Gabe once more, one arm over his shoulder, the other resting on his hip. And Sam wasn’t scared anymore. That was all Gabe had ever wanted. He brought his hand up, tangling it in Sam’s hair and dragging him back down again to kiss him. This time there was more passion in it and Sam sighed as he pulled Gabe closer. They had missed each other terribly, and Gabe never wanted to be apart from him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all liking it so far? Leave a comment. The next chapter will focus back on Angela and Emma. Enjoy!


	9. Love and First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter Angela gets her first kiss and her first boyfriend, while Dean tells Cas something very important. Fluffy and sweet. Add in a bit of remorse at watching his daughter growing up and Dean soothing Cas' frayed nerves. Just sweetness!

By the time Thursday rolled around Angela was adjusting to the routine of her school day. Bailey still made snide comments in the halls but Emma and retaliated more than once when Angela was too scared to, and now the blonde snob kept her distance. Especially since their network of friends was increasing daily. They now had a group of about twenty kids that they sat with at lunch, mostly freshman and a few kids that had come in from other schools, but they all got along well and watched out for each other. Thursday morning Angela reminded her dad about the meeting after school and he agreed to pick her up an hour later as they’d planned. She made her way down to the meeting with Emma, Foster, Jasmine, and Elliot a freshman they had befriended that was eager to see what the club was about. It turned out Mrs. Hemford was the teacher to volunteer to run the club and she smiled warmly when they walked in. Much to their surprise the room was nearly full. Many of the faces Angela didn’t recognize, but everyone smiled and many made the effort to greet her and the others when they walked in. She wasn’t sure when exactly it happened but she found herself standing there holding hands with Foster who was smiling happily down at her. She smiled back and let him lead her to a pair of desk near the window where they sat down, still holding hands. Emma nudged Jasmine and they smiled, both happy to see Angela like that. Mrs. Hemsford called the room to attention and began explaining what the club was about, and what goals it had for the school year. They were surprised to learn that Mrs. Hemsford had an openly gay son, and she admitted that he was the reason she had agreed to be the host for the club. They discussed a few upcoming public social events and the homecoming dance the following month. Overall it was a pleasant experience, and the kids were encouraged to offer suggestions for events and how to make homecoming pleasant for everyone. When the meeting ended everyone started filing out but Foster pulled her back.

“Uh, Angie, I know we don’t really know each other all that well yet, but I…really like you. I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me next month.”

Foster was blushing so hard his face was almost as red as his hair. 

“I would love to. But, are you sure you want to go with me? I don’t want you getting bullied any more than you already are.” 

 

Her heart was racing, no one had ever asked her out before and she liked him so much! But she worried about what he would go through just for being her friend. He shrugged.

“You’re worth it. Besides, I can hold my own. I don’t really care what anyone says.”

They walked out of the meeting and ahead of them Angela could see Emma waiting for her, a huge smile on her face. The look on Angela’s face told Emma everything she needed to know and with a small nod she headed out the door to seek out Cas and wait for her there. Foster stopped Angela again by the door. Other kids were passing them on their way out but Foster’s brown eyes were locked on her blue ones.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked shyly.

Angela looked out the door to see if her dad was watching but he was engaged in conversation with Emma who was keeping him distracted. She’d have to remember to thank her for that later. She turned back to Foster.

“Yes, you can.”

He leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against hers. When he pulled back he was grinning. 

“I wish we weren’t standing in the middle of school cause I want to kiss you again.”

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She kissed him, giggling at his surprise. Tentatively he put his hands on her hips and kissed her back. 

“I like that.” She said, a big smile on her face.

“You’re so pretty Angie. I think you’re the prettiest girl in this school.”

She kissed him once more, just a peck before dropping her hands from around his neck. 

“Can you come over and study tonight?” She asked.

He smiled wide.

“I think I can manage.”

“Text me? I have to go, my dad is waiting.”

She looked out and saw that her dad was looking back at the school. She really hoped he couldn’t see them inside the doorway. 

“I will text you as soon as I get home, ok?” He told her.

She nodded. “Ok. I have to go.”

He walked her out, parting with her when they reached the sidewalk. She hurried over to the car where her dad was standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Emma stood next to him, a knowing smirk on hers. 

“The meeting was good?” He asked.

She nodded. “It was great. A lot of kids showed up.”

“Good, glad to hear it. Get in.”

He went around to the driver’s side and waited for the girls to climb in. He dropped Emma off before heading home. As soon as the car was parked Angela practically jumped out of the car, and ran up to the front door to unlock it before he even had the engine turned off.

“What’s going on with you?” He asked as he got out and followed her inside.

She spun on her heels to look up at him and he could see how excited she was.

“I was asked to homecoming. I need to find a dress!” She squealed.

“Wow, was it Foster?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Yes!”

He walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m happy for you baby. I’m sure you’ll find the perfect dress.”

“I only have a month!” She whined.

“You can search the entire world for the perfect dress in a month’s time. That’s the miracle of the internet. I’m sure Emma will help you.”

“I need to go start looking!” 

She turned to hurry off to her room but stopped and turned back to look at her dad.

“Um, I asked Foster to come over tonight. To study.”

She was looking up at him with wide blue eyes and he could almost imagine that her fingers were crossed hopefully behind her back. He shook his head and laughed.

“Alright. Rules still apply.”

She squealed again and disappeared into her room. He went down the hall to his office to get back to working on his book. Dean would be by later and he wanted to get the chapter he was working on finished before he arrived. He sat down at his desk and took his computer out of sleep mode. The chapter was almost finished and placing his fingers on the keyboard he picked up where he had left off. He was still typing a half hour later when the doorbell rang. 

“I got it!” Angela yelled.

Curious to formally meet the boy his daughter was so head over heels for he got up from his desk and went to meet him. Up until that point he had only glanced at the kid from a distance in the crowed meetings at the Pride Center. Foster was taller than he had looked from a distance, standing only an inch or so shorter than Cas did. He had copper colored hair that he wore in lazy waves that swept across his forehead. His face was scattered with more freckles than even Dean had, and he had large, dark brown eyes. As soon as Cas appeared Foster stepped forward and offered his hand.

“It’s nice to get to formally meet you Mr. Novak, I’m Foster O’Neil.”

Cas was impressed, the boy was polite.

“It’s nice to meet you too Foster. Angela says nothing but good things about you.”

He smirked when his daughter blushed.

“Dad!” 

Foster smiled wide and took his back pack to the dining room table. Clearly he knew the rules and was respecting them. Good boy.

“I’m going to be working in my office. I’m almost done with this chapter. When Dean gets here would you let him in please?”

Cas directed the words at his daughter.

“Yeah, of course.” 

She told Foster to wait while she went and got her own books from her room and once they were settled at the table Cas returned to his office. He left the door open so he could hear them better, though from this distance he was only hearing his daughter’s occasional giggle. Refocusing his attention back on the book he was working on was not easy but soon he was lost in the simple ebb and flow of writing, and he didn’t hear Dean come in until he knocked on the doorframe. 

“Hey babe.” Dean said, smiling.

Cas closed the laptop and stretched. He hadn’t finished the chapter entirely but he was darn close.

“Don’t stop on account of me.” Dean said as he crossed the room to give Cas a kiss.

“I’ve been at it all day, I need a break. I can work on it later.” 

Cas got to his feet and stretched again. His back was stiff from hours of sitting in that chair.

“I was thinking. Emma went out with some friends tonight. Do you want to just order something in here or go out and eat?” Dean asked.

“I’ve been home all day. I want to go somewhere, unless you’re tired and just want to stay here.” Cas replied.

“I’m good with going out. What about Angie?” Dean asked.

Then a thought occurred to him.

“Why don’t I see if Sam will come by? Maybe with Gabe.”

Cas shook his head.

“No, don’t impose on him like that. We can just take them with us. I’ll have Foster call home and make sure it’s ok.”

Dean followed Cas to the dining room where he was surprised to find the kids actually studying. He was pretty sure they’d heard them coming and were on their best behavior. Angela looked up expectantly.

“We’re all going to dinner. Foster, why don’t you call home and make sure it’s ok for you to come.” Cas said.

Foster nodded and pulled out his phone to call his mother. While he talked to her Angela got up and walked over to her dad and Dean.

“Where are we going?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m starving so I’ll do anything.”

Cas nodded. “I forgot to eat lunch, so I’m pretty hungry too. I’ll let you guys choose.”

“Can we go to Scotty’s? I want one of their wraps.” She asked.

Cas looked at Dean for the ok. Dean nodded.

“I’m not sure what that is, but sure. What else do they have?”

“Really good burgers.” Cas assured him.

Dean’s face lit up. “Alright, I’m game then!”

Foster put his phone away and stood up.

“My mom says ok, but I have to be home by nine.”

Cas checked his watch. It was nearly five thirty.

“Ok, let me change and we can go.”

He started for the bedroom and Dean sat down at the table with Angela and Foster.

“So you’re Foster?” Dean asked.

Foster looked to Angela who smiled sweetly. He nodded.

“Yeah.”

Dean offered him his hand. “I’m Emma’s dad, Dean Winchester.”

“Oh, ok.” Foster said, smiling. “Is Emma here?”

He cocked his head, confused.

“No, she’s out with friends tonight.” Dean replied.

Foster looked at Angela who patted his hand.

“Dean is dating my dad.” She explained.

Foster nodded and smiled. “Ah, gotcha.”

Angela nudged him. “You don’t pay attention to the speakers at the meetings, do you?”

He looked embarrassed as he shook his head. 

“No, not usually, why?”

“Because my dad spoke at the June meeting, and they want him to speak again this month. Do you know who my dad is?” She asked.

Again he looked embarrassed as he shook his head.

She got up and went to the bookcase in the living room, plucking a book from the shelf and carrying it back to the table. She set it down in front of him before sitting down again. His eyes went wide as he looked over the cover. 

“This is your dad?!”

“Yep.”

“I read this entire series last year, I love it!” Foster exclaimed.

Dean was amused by the awe on Foster’s face.

“I thought you knew.” Angela said.

“No, I had no idea. It doesn’t change anything though. I still like you for you.”   
Foster reached across the table, forgetting Dean was even there and taking Angela’s hand.

“Well aren’t you two adorable.” Dean said dryly. 

He stood up. “I’m going to see if your dad’s ready yet.”

Cas was just coming out of the bedroom when Dean got to his room.

“I couldn’t take the sweetness, I think it’s giving me cavities.” He said, joking.

Cas raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Dean took him by the hand and led him back to the dining room, nodding toward the table where Foster was still holding Angela’s hand and staring into her eyes with a dreamy expression. 

“I see what you mean.” Cas muttered.

“Come on guys, let’s go eat.” Dean said. 

Dean was impressed by Scotty’s. It turned out to be a pub with excellent food and with the weather still warm they decided to eat at one of the café tables outside. Cas tried not to be grumpy as he watched Foster flirting with his daughter but it was hard. Foster alternated between gushing over how much he loved Cas’ books and staring deep into Angela’s eyes. Dean found the entire situation hilarious, though he didn’t dare tell Cas that. Instead he patted Cas’ knee and gave him a reassuring smile. Toward the end of the meal Dean leaned close and whispered in his ear.

“She’s sixteen, it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

That only made Cas frown more.

“But in front of me?” He whispered back.

Dean laughed and squeezed his knee affectionately. Cas sighed and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder, willing himself to relax and forget how quickly his little girl was growing up. He just wasn’t ready for it.

They took Foster home early, much to Angela’s dislike and then headed back to Cas’ house. Angela slipped off to her room to call or text friends Cas assumed and they were left alone. 

“I don’t know how to do this.” 

Cas sighed as he slid his arms around Dean and let himself be wrapped in his strong arms.

“Do what exactly?” Dean asked.

“Survive a teenager daughter. I’m so not ready for her to be dating.” Cas groaned.

There was a rumble in Dean’s chest as he laughed softly. He ran a hand gently up and down Cas’ back soothing him.

“I know. I’ve already gone through this with Emma, and she’s way more headstrong than Angela is. I practically stalked her when she had her first boyfriend. Then she decided she liked girls too and my head started to spin. She went through quite a few boyfriends and a few girlfriends before I finally calmed down enough to accept that she is growing up and I can’t always protect her. I want to, but I have slowly been learning to let go. I settled for having an open relationship with Emma. She tells me everything and in exchange I trust her and give her the space she needs.”

Dean hoped his words were comforting and as Cas relaxed against him he sensed that they were.

“Come on, let’s go sit down.”   
Dean took him by the hand and led him into the living room where they collapsed together on the sofa. Cas moved closer so that he could lay his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“So talk to me. What’s bothering you about Angie and Foster?” Dean asked.

Cas let out a moan that sounded eerily like a whine. Dean bit down on his lip to keep from laughing.

“I just don’t want her getting hurt.” Cas finally admitted.

“Baby, that’s part of being a teenager and growing up. Not the kind of hurt she went through before, but the kind that comes from falling in and out of love. Foster won’t be her first boyfriend, and he won’t be her last. She’s growing up. I’m sorry to say, you have to let her do it.” Dean said, keeping his voice soft.

Cas grumbled but didn’t argue. Dean was right.

“Why do they even have to grow up?” Cas complained.

That Dean did laugh at.

“So that after eighteen long years we get can start to get our sanity back.” 

Cas smiled and looked up at Dean.

“Thank you for listening. This is all just so new, to me and to Angela. I guess I just worry too much.”

Dean leaned down and kissed him softly.

“No, you worry just enough. With everything she’s been through, she needs you. But you’re not the only one looking out for her anymore. Remember that.” 

“I know she has friends this year, and I am happy about that-“

“No, not just her friends. I mean me too. I’ve come to love your daughter too. She’s a great kid, so sweet and selfless. Just like her dad, who I love too.” 

Cas looked up, his eyes wide and bluer than ever.

“What?”

Dean planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Are you deaf? I said I love you.” 

Cas sat up straighter, bringing himself even with Dean and staring deep into his eyes.

“I love you too.” 

The smile that broke across Dean’s face was the most beautiful thing Cas had ever seen in his life and he pulled Dean against him, kissing him, momentarily forgetting they were sitting in the living room where Angela might see. At the moment he didn’t even care. 

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Cas sighed a few minutes later when they were finally able to bring themselves to stop kissing.

“I know, but I have to get home to Emma.” Dean’s sigh was even deeper.

Aside from the one night Dean had stayed over when they had behaved themselves, neither had spent the night at the other’s house. Cas just wanted to wake up one morning after they’d spend the night making love, wrapped in Dean’s arms, without a care in the world. Things were a bit too complicated for that though.

“Hey, next week Emma’s going to spend the weekend with her mom in Chicago. Do you want to make the drive up with me? Then maybe I can spend the weekend here, so I don’t have to be at home alone. Sammy doesn’t visit much now that he’s seeing Gabe so much.”

There was hope in Dean’s eyes and Cas nodded.

“Yes, what time? And I definitely want you here.”

Dean smiled again and leaned in to kiss him. 

“I do have to go though. Emma should be home by now. I told her nine.”

He checked his watch and saw that it was a few minutes past. Cas got to his feet and pulled Dean up with him.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Cas asked.

“I will try. But if you want to swing by my place, feel free. I’ll make us dinner.” Dean replied.

“Alright. Can I bring Angie?”

Dean nodded. ‘Of course, she’s always welcome.”

Cas walked him to the door, giving him one last kiss before he watched Dean descend the stairs and make his way to the Impala. He was on cloud nine. This was what love felt like, and it was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still like it, I'll keep going. I'm having a ton of fun writing this! Leave comment if you want more!


	10. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming doesn't go quiet as planned...

By the time Homecoming arrived Cas was worn out. He’d been dragged clear to Indianapolis and back on the hunt for the perfect dress. By the time she found it he was starting to think they might as well pick up a prom dress too, just to save him the hassle of having to do this again in two years. Angela settled on a dress that came to just below her knees that had so much tulle under it that she looked almost like she was wearing a tutu when she put it on, but she was beautiful, and it brought out the color of her eyes as well as complimented her pale skin. She was stunning. It had Emma’s seal of approval as well as Jasmine’s, another friend that Cas was staring to see come around more often. Emma had started to date a boy in her French class that she had actually started talking to at the GSA (as the club had finally formally been named) meetings and the girls had decided that they would get ready together and even go to the dance as a group. Dean had brought Emma over that morning so the girls could go over every detail without having to rush. It sounded to him and Cas both like pure chaos in Angela’s room and they avoided it by staying in the living room. 

“Did you bring your camera?” Cas asked as seven o’clock started to creep up on them.

“I don’t really own one. I just have my phone. It has a pretty good camera though.”

Dean held up his phone and checked to make sure the flash was on the camera for when the boys arrived. Cas patted the bag on the sofa next to him.

“Good thing photography is my hobby. I’ll take a million pictures and send you all of them later.” 

“Get a nice one of just Emma if you can. I want something I can frame. Oh, and get one of the girls together too. I want to frame that too.” Dean said.

The doorbell rang and Cas got up to answer it. He expected it to be one of the dates but it was Sam and Gabe. Sam was holding up two plastic containers with boutonnieres. 

“Dean forgot to bring these. If I hadn’t gone downstairs to borrow a garbage bag I wouldn’t have noticed.” 

Cas motioned for them both to come in and took the plastic containers.

“I thought they did that at prom though, not homecoming?” Gabe asked, confused.

“I have no idea. Angie wanted them, so Dean picked them up.” Cas replied as he set them on the dining room table. 

“Come on, Dean’s in here.”

“Are the girls decent? I want to take a peek.” Sam said.

“Sure.”   
Cas led them down the hall to Angela’s room. The door was closed so he knocked.

“Come in dad. Whichever dad that may be.” Angela called out.

Cas opened the door and leaned against the door frame. Sam moved into the doorway and smiled.

“Uncle Sam!” Emma exclaimed, delighted.

She hurried over to give him a hug. Sam held out an arm to Angela who smiled and hurried over to hug him too.

“You girls look amazing. Don’t they Gabe?” Sam asked.

Gabe moved over so he could see them too.

“Beautiful dress choices girls. You’re both gorgeous.” Gabe agreed.

“Daddy got me this necklace but I can’t get the clasp undone with my nails.” 

Angela was fiddling with it so Cas took it from her and turned her so that her back was to him. He opened the clasp and put it on her. When she turned back around she was looking at the pendant, a simple teardrop diamond with a huge smile on her face.

“Can you help me with my bracelet? Maybe getting my nails done wasn’t the best idea.” Emma said as she held the jewelry out to Cas. 

“Sure, give me your wrist.” 

She held out her left hand and he put it on.

“That’s pretty. Goes nice with your dress.” Cas told her.

“My dad got it for me to wear with it. He actually has pretty good taste in jewelry.” Emma said proudly.

Emma smoothed down the front of her dress and then patted her hair to make sure none of the pins that Angela had hidden in her hair to hold it in place had fallen out. She had decided on a sleek black dress that hugged her curves and came down to the tops of the silver heels she was wearing. There was silver piping around the neckline which was just low enough without exposing too much. The bracelet was a silver and onyx piece that did go perfectly with it. The doorbell rang and both girls froze.

“I got it!” Dean yelled. 

Cas turned to look and could see a tall boy he knew to be Emma’s boyfriend Bryce standing at the door. Dean stepped aside to let him in.

“Emma! Bryce is here!”

Sam and Gabe both moved so the girls could leave the room. Angela backtracked to grab her tiny purse before following Emma out to the foyer. Cas hurried to grab his camera but Dean already had it out of the bag and was trying to figure out how to use it.

“How do you turn this thing on?” He held it out to Cas who took it and quickly turned it on.

“You will have to put up with me taking a million pictures. So girls, first I want one of you two together.”

Cas spent the next twenty minutes posing them until the doorbell rang again. Dean answered it and let Foster in. More pictures ensued until Angela informed him that she’d had enough and they needed to leave.

“Wait, how are you getting to the dance?” Cas asked. 

This was the one part he hadn’t stopped to consider.

“Emma has her license now. I’m letting her take the Impala. I’m trusting her to be careful with my baby, because if she’s not, it will be the last time I ever let her drive it. Plus she’ll be grounded until she’s eighty.” 

Dean stared hard at his daughter, boring holes in her head.

“I know dad, I’ll be very careful.”

They watched them leave, driving off in the Impala. Suddenly the house was deafeningly silent. Sam finally spoke up.

“Well, Gabe and I are heading out. You kids have fun with the big empty house now.”   
As they started for the door Sam stopped to pat his brother on the shoulder, giving him a smirk as he went.

“Bitch.” Dean said with a laugh.

“Jerk.” Sam quickly replied, a huge smile on his face.

“Still you two say that?” Gabe asked, laughing.

“Always!” Dean exclaimed.

They said their goodbyes and then Dean and Cas were alone. For once Cas wasn’t worried. Angela was with friends and there would be security at the dance. They’d have fun, dance the night away, and make a lifetime’s worth of memories. It made him smile. Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

“I think we have a few hours to kill, and I can think of a few fun things we can do.”

His voice was low, seductive, and it gave Cas goosebumps. He leaned back against Dean’s chest.

“I like how you think.” He matched Dean’s seductive tone and it gave Dean chills hearing it.

“Come on then gorgeous.”

Dean took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. They could definitely find a way to entertain themselves, the girls weren’t expected back until midnight.

The dance was being held in the school’s gym which had been decorated with crepe paper and balloons, with a cheesy disco ball hung in the center of the room. When they walked in only a few heads turned and even fewer showed any signs of disapproval. They found their way to a table where Jasmine was sitting with her date, a girl they didn’t recognize but soon learned went to another nearby school. They didn’t sit long before Foster was pulling Angela out onto the dance floor. She was almost as tall as him in her heels and easily slipped her arms around his neck. He pulled her against him as they swayed to the music. She smiled as he spun her around and giggled when he dipped her. Emma and Bryce joined them a few minutes later and as the song changed to something with a faster tempo they changed their dancing style to match it. This was the most fun Angela had ever had. That was until Brian showed up. Of course he appeared with Bailey on his arm. More out of habit than anything Angela froze and moved to hide behind Foster when the couple started toward them. Foster gently pulled her until she was standing next to him and put an arm around her waist. Brian and Bailey stopped in front of them.

“Oh look, the little faggot came with his little faggot friends.” Brian sneered.

“And oh look, the big gorilla came with his little whore.” Emma snapped.

The lewd smile on Brian’s face immediately turned to anger and he took a step toward her. She did not back down. 

“Why are you even defending him? He’s just a little princess in a dress.” He growled at her.

“She. Angela is a girl. And you’re an asshole.” Foster said, tightening his hold in Angela’s waist.

“Naw man, that shit ain’t right. Not in God’s eyes.” 

Brian turned his anger on Foster who, like Emma, was not backing down. Angela cringed and tried to back up, and finally Foster let her. He pushed her behind him and stood up taller, refusing to let this asshat of a jock intimidate him.

“You got that all backwards man. The bible doesn’t say anything about not people transgender. And seriously? You’re really going to bring up the bible? Cause we could stone you right now for wearing a cotton shirt with that polyester jacket if you really want to get picky. A good Christian doesn’t pick and choose which rules of the bible to follow. Besides, I see them more as guidelines, not hard rules. Because seriously, the book was written by men, not God himself. And this is 2014. You need to wake the hell up and realize how damn ignorant you sound.” 

Angela looked up at Bryce as he stepped into the argument, defending her too. 

“You’re all sinners.” Bailey said with a self-righteous smirk on her face.

“Why? Because we choose not to pass judgment on others? Judgment is mine sayeth the Lord, or did you only read the racist and sexist parts of the bible?” Foster snapped angrily.

Bailey was glaring at him. Others around them had stopped to stare but so far none of the teachers or security had noticed what was happening. 

“You’re all going to hell.” Bailey hissed.

“”You first you judgmental bitch.” Emma snarled.

A moment later Bailey lunged at Emma, clawing at her face and trying hard to gouge out her eyes, but she anticipated Emma’s reflexes and Emma twisted at the last second. Bailey ended up flying right past her and landing face first on the gym floor. Brian reached out, grabbing a fist full of Emma’s hair as her attention was now on the fallen Bailey and slammed a fist into her belly before pushed her to the floor. And then a full scale fight exploded. Foster swung at Brian, hitting him square in the jaw before dodging out of the way as the larger boy swung back. He reverted to his years of karate training and in less than thirty seconds he had Brian face down on the floor with one arm twisted painfully back behind him. Security was still forcing their way through the crowd and a second later Foster was being dragged away just as Brian was. 

“No! He didn’t start it! He was defending Emma!” Angela cried as she tugged at the large security guard’s arm, but he wasn’t letting Foster go.

Mr. McClain was now making his way through the crowd, a look of distress on his pale face.

“What on earth is going on here?!” He cried when he reached them.

When everyone started talking at once he held up a hand to silence them.

“Angela, if you wouldn’t mind, please tell me your side.” 

She took a deep breath and told him what had happened. Other kids standing around murmured in agreement. Bryce had picked Emma up off the floor. She confirmed Angela’s story and Mr. McClain told the security guard to release Foster who immediately was at Angela’s side, pulling her into his arms.

“I have to call your parents. All of you that were involved, and the police. We have to file a formal complaint. If you would like, you can press charges of assault, but I assume your parents will want to make that decision.” 

Mr. McClain motioned to the security guards that were restraining a very angry Brian and a terrified Bailey to bring them to his office.

“I need all of your names and a contact number for your parents.” 

He pulled out a small pad of paper and took down all of their names. Angela felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her dad was finally starting to ease up on her and now he was going to freak out. She couldn’t stop the tears as they started to slip down her cheeks.

“Come on kids, we’ll go to my office and call your parents.” 

Mr. McClain spoke softly to them. He knew they weren’t the instigators and he was certain that the security cameras would back up their stories. He now had grounds to eliminate two more bullies from his school which gave him more relief than he was going to admit to a bunch of high school kids. Foster kept his arm around Angela as they followed their principal up to his office. All she kept thinking was hell had no fury like her father when he was mad. This night was not going to end well.

Cas’ phone ringing was nothing to draw his attention away from Dean but when Dean’s phone started ringing too followed by the house phone they both sat up in bed. Cas scrambled to find his phone in the pocket of the pants he had discarded on the floor and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Novak? This is Principal McClain. We had an incident tonight at the dance involving your daughter Angela and a few other students. I want to first tell you that she is safe and unharmed, but she was threatened and attacked by a couple of students. We would very much like for you to come down and pick her up.”

Cas felt all the fear of the last year come rushing back. Behind him he could hear Dean talking to someone as well, and he was scrambling to get his clothes back on. Cas started to do the same.

“You’re sure she’s ok? I’ll be there in ten minutes.” He said as he pulled his tee shirt back on.

“Yes, she’s fine. We’ll see you then.” Mr. McClain said. 

Cas hung up the phone and hurried to pull his boxers and jeans back on. Dean was just hanging up and had everything but his jeans on.

“Emma got hurt. A football player punched her in the gut.” He said as they finished dressing and headed for the door.

“No, she has your car, remember? We have to take mine. Back door.” Cas said and steered Dean out the back door.

They arrived at the school a few minutes later and quickly made their way up to the principal’s office. It was a path Cas knew by heart as he had made the trip up there dozens of times the year before. When they stepped into the lobby they were startled to see police and other parents also in there. Angela spotted her dad and ran to him. She was sobbing and he tried to sooth her. Dean was already searching the room for Emma who he found sitting in a chair in the far corner leaning against Bryce. He knelt down next to her and smoothed away a lock of hair that was hanging in her face.

“Are you ok sweetheart?” He asked.

She nodded but her hands were still wrapped tightly around her abdomen.

“Brian hit her before I even knew he was going to swing, otherwise I’d have knocked him on his ass sooner. But Foster there sure got him good.” Bryce said, nodding at Foster who gave a weak smile and nodded back. 

An officer came over and began asking which child was Dean’s, and then collecting her side of the story. Once they were satisfied and Brian was actually taken into custody, the kids began to relax a bit. Bailey was led out by her father who was chewing her out for her behavior. Dean stood up and wiped his hand down his face. He looked over at Cas who had finally managed to calm Angela down and then at Foster who was talking quietly with his mother. Mr. McClain appeared out of his office.

“We have a zero tolerance policy for bullying, but since Foster here was not bullying, I’m not going to suspend him. No one else here is in trouble. If you would like to go back to the dance, you most certainly may. There’s still a half hour left.” He said.

“I want to go with Angela.” Foster said quickly.

“Are you sure honey?” His mom asked.

“Yeah, I came tonight to dance with her and I barely got to at all.” He replied.

“Me too.” Emma said, though it came out as more of a grunt.

“I don’t know…” Dean said, uncertain.

“I’ll keep her safe, I promise.” Bryce said. 

He looked up at his own dad who gave a small smile and nodded his consent.

Angela pulled away from her dad and looked up at him.

“Can I stay daddy? Please?” She pleaded.

Every fiber in Cas’ body screamed at him to take her home right then and there, but he knew that was his own fear speaking. She wasn’t in any real danger now. He looked over at Dean who looked uncertain himself. With a deep sigh he finally nodded.

“Yeah, ok, you can stay. But you still have to be home by midnight.”

Emma got to her feet with Bryce’s help, fighting to hide her grimace as pain shot through her. Dean was the only one that had not yet said yes.

“Please dad?” Emma asked.

He nodded, though he was still frowning. 

“How bad in the pain?” He asked her.

“Not bad enough to ruin tonight.” 

She gave him a cocky smile and he just shook his head, trying not to smile back. She was definitely a Winchester. He pressed a hand gently to her belly, testing the area where she’d been punched, pausing when she winced. When he slid his hand slightly to the right she flinched and grunted.

“Emma, I think you have a bruised or cracked rib.” He frowned.

“I’m fine dad. If the pain gets worse I’ll call you and we can go to the hospital, ok?”

God if she wasn’t as stubborn as he was. He frowned, his green eyes growing intense. She wasn’t going to be the one to back down on this.

“Fine, but you be back at Cas’ by midnight. You understand?”

She nodded and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you dad.” She whispered.

Cas chewed on his lip as they watched the kids head back downstairs to finish the dance. Foster’s mom came over and patted his arm.

“Foster’s not going to let anything happen to her. Your daughter is a lovely girl. He’s told me all about her and how special she is. He cares a lot about her.” She assured him.

Cas smiled weakly but he was still worried. Dean spoke a few words with Bryce’s dad and then the principal. 

“I dunno about you, but I could use a stiff drink after this.” Dean said as they headed back to the house. 

It was almost ten thirty. A drink sounded mighty fine to Cas.

“I have whiskey in the cabinet in the dining room. I keep it locked, Mike used to steal it when he was younger.” Cas explained.

He pulled into the garage and they crossed the backyard to the house. Dean texted Sam to tell him what had happened, and then texted Danielle. The last thing he needed was her blowing up at him by learning about it later on. Cas shot a text off to his son but emphasized that Angie was ok and had not been hurt at all. No sense in making him a nervous wreck too. Once they were inside Cas made a beeline to the liquor cabinet. The key for it was with his car keys and he quickly unlocked it. Dean took the bottle as it was offered and took it to the kitchen to find the shot glasses he knew he’d seen in one of the cabinets. Once he found them he grabbed two and carried everything to the living room where Cas was now laying stretched out on the sofa. He lifted his legs so Dean could sit down and then laid his legs across Dean’s lap. Dean offered Cas the first shot he poured and he sat up to take it. It burned as it slid down his throat but he welcomed it. He held his glass out and Dean refilled it. 

By the time the girls came home both men were pleasantly buzzed and much more relaxed. Cas had to squint in order to read the time on his watch as the numbers kept going out of focus. The girls had actually come home early. At least Emma wasn’t clutching her belly like she had been before. Dean got up to meet her before she reached Angela’s room. She looked miserable and exhausted.

“Change out of your dress, I want to take a look at your ribs.” He told her.

She was too tired and sore to argue so she just nodded and made her way to the bedroom. Angela stopped in front of him and he pulled her into a hug.

“You ok sweetie?” He asked.

“Yeah. Just tired.” She replied. 

She gave him a hug back and he let her go, watching her continue on to her room. Cas was standing in the living room doorway watching the whole thing. After a few minutes Emma came back dressed in a loose tee shirt and pajama pants. She had taken her hair down and it hung in messy curls around her shoulders. Dean led her into the dining room so he had better light. Cas followed, worried that Emma might be hurt worse than she was letting on. Dean pulled her shirt up just enough to see the dark purple bruise that had already formed and extended over the ribs on her right side. He prodded the ribs gently and after a few minutes he determined nothing was broken. He pulled her shirt down and kissed the top of her head.

“Nothing’s broken but you have some bruised ribs. We should tape them. Otherwise I think you’ll be fine.” 

She nodded and Dean turned to look at Cas.

“I had to tape Sammy’s ribs a lot when we were kids. I splinted sprains and treated a few small breaks too when my dad didn’t have the money to take us to a hospital. I actually have some tape in the car from when I had to splint Emma’s ankle around six months ago. I’m just gonna go grab it.” 

He headed out the door leaving Cas alone with Emma.

“Would you like something for the pain? So you can get some sleep?” He asked.

She nodded.

“Yeah, my ribs are killing me. Don’t tell my dad though.”

He nodded in return. Bruised ribs hurt, he knew. He’d had to endure having his own taped when he’d played LaCrosse as a kid and got hit in the chest with a stick. When Dean returned he quickly taped her damaged ribs while Cas fetched a bottle of ibuprofen out of the bathroom cabinet. He handed the bottle to Dean who doled out three tablets to her before getting her a glass of water to swallow them down with. Angela came out of her room dressed in her own pajamas.

“She ok?” She asked.

“Yeah, she’ll be fine honey.” Cas told her. 

With the pills swallowed the girls said goodnight and disappeared into Angela’s room, shutting the door behind them. 

Dean turned to look at Cas, his buzz now completely gone. Cas looked exhausted.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

He held out a hand and Cas gladly took it. 

“You’ll stay?” Cas asked.

“Of course.” Dean replied, giving him a soft smile.

Neither man was in the mood to pick up where they had left off earlier, but they needed to feel each other’s warmth, feel the security of one another as they tangled their limbs together and fell asleep. As soon as they were stripped down and back in the bed Dean pulled Cas close, molding his body around that of the man he loved, breathing in the scent of his skin as he buried his face in Cas’ shoulder. It wasn’t long before they were both sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter(s) coming later tonight.


	11. The Coming Book Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean about his upcoming book tour, and it turns a bit fluffy. Touching and kissing, but no real smut.

“I have a six week book tour that I do twice a year, and I leave…”

Cas checked the calendar on his phone.

“Tuesday after next. I’ll be home before Christmas though.”

Dean frowned. He knew it was part of Cas’ job, but it wouldn’t be the same with Cas gone for six long weeks. Cas looked upset enough as it was so he forced himself to smile for him.

“That’s fine babe, we’ll spend Christmas together. What are you going to do about Angela?”

Cas sighed. This was always his issue. The summer tour she just came with him, but the winter tour was always tough.

“I usually arrange for my grandmother to come and stay with her, but she’s not doing too well. She’s almost ninety.”

“Well that’s fine, she’ll just come stay with me.” Dean said.

Cas looked up at him across the table where they were still sitting and eating. The girls had disappeared, presumably off to Angie’s room as usual.

“I can’t impose like that.” Cas shook his head.

“It’s not an imposition, and I love the kid. She’s always welcome. Besides, I offered.” 

Dean popped a french fry in his mouth and grinned at him. Cas just laughed. Dean had a way of persuading him that no one else did.

“It’s for six weeks though.” 

“And I said that’s completely fine. She can bunk with Emma.”

 

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

Dean stood up and came around the table to sit down next to Cas. He leaned over, placing a hand on Cas’ knee as they continued to eat.

“What cities are you visiting?” Dean asked.

Cas sighed as he thought about the tour. He was going to be wiped out by the time he got home.

“This tour is for the release of the book I finished in the spring. Not the one I just finished. That one will come out next fall. So I have eighteen cities and two lectures. I’m going to be dead by the time I get back. I never have enough time to go Christmas shopping.”

“Give me a list and I can do it for you if you want.”

Cas shook his head. “No, but do you want to go with me when I get back? I don’t have many people to buy for, but I hate doing it alone.”

“Of course. I start my shopping early. Usually around July, but I haven’t even started yet. I have a list of stuff I want to get for my brother and Emma, but that’s about it. I need to think through my shopping carefully this year. I know what I want to get you, but I have to think about Mike and Angie.” Dean said.

He finished off his burger and scrunched up the wrapper, placing it in the empty paper bag. Cas finished his fries and tossed the container in the bag too.

“Dad.” 

Angela leaned around the corner and he turned in his seat to look at her.

“Yeah?”

“My laptop has a bunch of numbers on the screen and I can’t log on to do my homework.”

“Bring it here.” Dean said.

Angela disappeared, returning a few minutes later with the laptop. She handed it over and sat down to wait and see what he did. Dean was looking at the codes streaming across the screen.

“Angie, did you download anything recently?” He asked.

“I don’t think so? I don’t know for sure.” She replied.

“Have you visited any new websites or watched any new videos?” He asked.

She bit down on her lip, realizing her mistake.

“I sort of was up watching some new videos last night.”

“You have a virus. I’ll call Sam, he’s a computer geek. He can probably fix this.”

Dean pulled out his phone and called his brother.

“You’re not using my computer, sorry kiddo. I told you to be careful. What the heck did you watch that you managed to get a virus that went around the firewall and the anti-virus software?” Cas asked, keeping his voice down so he wouldn’t disturb Dean.

She shrugged.

“I don’t know, I was watching videos on clothes designing. I didn’t think they’d have viruses.”

Dean hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket.

“He’s actually just leaving Gabe’s. He’s going to swing by and take a look at it. If it’s not a simple fix though he said he’s going to take it home and see if he has a way to clean it out there.”

“I’m just glad someone knows computers.” Cas said.

“Emma knows them, but she didn’t know what this was.” Angela said.

“You’ll have to do your research from your phone. But you still need to get it done.”

Cas told her. She nodded and got up, disappearing back to her room.

“Hey, is she still seeing that Foster kid?” Dean asked.

“Yes, and I’ll give you a long list of rules on that too before I send her over to your place. He’s been getting a little too handsy for my taste lately.” 

Cas pursed his lips and frowned thinking of how just two days earlier he had walked in the house to find Foster holding Angela close, his hands planted firmly on her ass. It had not been a pleasant sight. Dean’s hand was on his knee again and he squeezed gently.

“Want me to break his knees for you?” He teased.

“Tempting, but no. I chewed him out for it, not that he won’t do it again when he thinks I’m not looking.”

Dean laughed and Cas shot him a dirty look. 

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking of last year when I walked into my apartment and found Emma in her bra and panties with this boy she was dating, and he was down to his boxers. I almost killed the kid, I was so furious. Foster’s hands on her butt is nothing compared to walking in on your kid about to have sex.”

Cas cringed at the thought. That was not something he was ready to even consider yet. Dean knew this and leaned over to kiss his temple.

“Try not to think too hard about it, you’ll go insane if you do.”

Sam arrived twenty minutes later and Dean let him in. Dinner had been cleaned up but as he sat down at the dining room table and pulled the laptop over so he could look at it Cas offered to make him something to eat.

“No, I’m good. I ate at Gabe’s.” Same replied politely.

His fingers tapped away on the keyboard as he sought out the virus. Cas turned to Dean.

“So I need to tell you something. It comes with the territory of being a somewhat celebrity.”

Dean cocked his head, waiting for Cas to continue.

“So I’ve earned myself some overzealous fans over the years. I have to stop in Boston this year, and there is this bizarre lady that always shows up, and as long as I’m there she will stalk me everywhere I go. I’m only there for three days, but aside from the book signing and the lecture I have to do there, I am not leaving my hotel.”

“Wow. Desperate housewives, but in real life.” 

There was no humor in his words, just concern.

“Do they not know they don’t have a chance in hell?”

Cas ran a hand through his hair which just made it even crazier.

“Some of them are just weird. They assume because I was married for so long that this is just a phase or something like that. I had one lady actually tell me that I was just confused and that she could help me. I was just left sitting there with my jaw dropped. Thankfully my agent moved her along and out the door. But I get that regularly.”

Dean nuzzled his nose against Cas’ hairline affectionately.

“Maybe I should come along and we can give them a good show.” He teased.

Cas chuckled. He knew Dean was just playing around, but the idea amused him nonetheless.

“Wouldn’t that be hilarious.”

Sam lifted his eyes from the computer and looked over at them.

“I’d want to be there to video tape that one.”

They all laughed at that. The sound of another voice drew the girls out of the bedroom. 

“Hi Uncle Sam.” 

Emma went to her uncle and kissed the top of his head.

“Hi sweetie.” He murmured as he tapped away again on the keyboard again.

Angela moved to stand behind him so she could watch what he was doing.

“Is it bad?” She asked worriedly.

“Not too bad. I’ve seen this one before. I can get rid of it but you need to be careful. There are all kinds of viruses piggy backing on regular websites and videos.” He told her.

She nodded as she watched him work. Not even aware she was doing it she leaned forward and started playing with his hair, making tiny braids in his shoulder length locks. He paused in typing and looked up at Cas with an amused expression, though he directed his words at Angela.

“Uh, Ang, what are you doing?”

She looked down at her hands and saw the series of braids she had done.

“Oh, sorry. Your hair is just so pretty.”

Cas and Dean were both laughing.

“Yeah Sammy, you have pretty hair.” Dean said, ignoring the glare his brother was shooting at him.

“She likes hair. She messes with mine whenever she can too.” Cas said.

Sam sighed and went back to typing.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

Delighted Angela went back to braiding his hair. Another twenty minutes later he did a restart and set the computer to defragment.

“This will take a few hours to complete. If you have any further issues just give me a call.” 

He got to his feet and gave each of the girls a hug. 

“I’m going home. I’ll see you guys later.” He said.

“Yeah, see you later.” Dean said as he fought to keep a straight face.

They all say quietly until the heard Sam’s car door close, and then they all burst out laughing.

“He totally didn’t realize he walked out of here with a head full of braids!” 

Dean was laughing so hard he was wheezing, but he couldn’t stop. It was the funniest thing he’d seen in years, thought he was sure he would get an earful later from his brother. It was worth it. When they got their laughter under control Cas turned to his daughter.

“Uh, while I am on tour you’re going to stay with Dean and Emma. Rules still apply, but you’ll also have Dean’s rules to follow too.”

Her face lit up. 

“Really? I don’t have to stay here with grandma?”

“No, grandma’s sick. She’s getting too old for that anyway. So make sure you have your bags packed by Sunday. I’ll drop you off Monday night.” 

She looked at Emma excitedly. Emma was grinning.

“That’s awesome!”

Cas was once again struck by how much Emma reminded him of Dean with her personality. Angela collected her computer and started for her room.

“Remember to let it finish. Plug it in so it doesn’t die.” Cas reminded her. 

Emma got up and followed her friend leaving them alone. Dean’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it. 

Sam: Fuck you Dean. You let me walk out with braids in my hair. I didn’t even notice until I went through the drive through and the cashier started giggling. I’ll get your ass later.

Dean burst out laughing for a second time and passed the phone to Cas who read the message and started laughing too.

“He’s going to get you later.” He warned.

“I know. We used to do that all the time when we were kids.” Dean said, still laughing.

“I’m glad my brother and I didn’t do that. He’d have probably done something cruel like shave me bald in my sleep.” Cas said.

“I did that once to him. He put food coloring in my shampoo the next day.” Dean said, laughing even harder now.

The memory of the pranks he and his brother had played over the years coming flooding back. He had been furious when Sam had filled his shampoo bottle with green food coloring, thus turning Dean’s hands, hair, and face green for days, but looking back now he admired the chance Sam had taken by doing it. Of course Dean had beaten him to a pulp, but Sam won in the end, snickering every day for weeks before the green on his hands and face faded, and for months before the green faded out of his hair. Cas was looking up at him with a mixture of amusement and horror.

“He didn’t!”

Dean nodded.

“Oh yes, he did. I kicked his ass for it too, and so did my dad, but he won in the end. I couldn’t get that shit out of my hair for months. I ended up shaving my head bald, but my scalp was green too.”

Cas was laughing so hard picturing Dean with green hair and skin that he had tears streaming down his face. Dean just grinned. It was too long ago to get angry over it now. He just grabbed Cas around the waist and kissed him, effectively silencing the shorter man.

“That’s cheating.” Cas said, smiling when they pulled apart.

“I know, but it works.” Dean said, nipping Cas’ lower lip.

“Feel free to shut me up anytime.” Cas said, his voice even deeper than usual, the tone seductive.

When Cas got like this it was hard for Dean to keep his own hormones under control. Cas’ hands were wandering and that was it, any semblance of self-control Dean had went right out the window. He checked his watch. It was a little after seven.

“I say we send the girls out for ice cream.” Dean said as he let his own hand wander higher on Cas’ thigh. 

Cas gasped and nodded eagerly. 

“Girls!” Dean yelled, cringing at how his voice cracked.

They both came back in the room.

“Yeah?” Emma asked.

“Do want to go get some ice cream?” He asked.

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at Angela. Angela shrugged and nodded.

“Sure.”

Dean dug out his wallet and handed over a twenty.

“Go, eat it there and enjoy. Keep the change.”

Emma bit down on her lower lip as she tried not to smile. She just nodded and headed for the door.

“Sure. We’ll be back by say, nine?” 

Dean leveled her with a warning gaze and she widened her eyes in mock innocence.

“I’m in the mood for a banana split, what about you Angie?” She asked.

Angela had caught on, a delighted grin on her face.

“Sounds good to me. That’ll take us a while to finish.”

Emma stopped and turned back to her dad.

“I need the-“

He was already tossing her the keys to the Impala and she caught them easily.

“Come on, let’s go Ang.” She said and they headed out the door giggling.

Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck, embarrassed by their obviousness, but Dean was already getting to his feet and pulling him up too. They loved these moments alone, even if they had to sometimes orchestrate them. They had the next two hours to themselves and Dean wanted to make every single minute count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter goes back to Sam and Gabe as they take their relationship to the next level. If you like it, leave a comment. Next chapter will be up very soon, and since I have no life, maybe one more after that!


	12. Better Than Ever Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Gabe and Sam taking their relationship to the next level. It's fluffy but heavy on the smut. This particular chapter was requested by someone closely following the story, and I had assistance in writing it. I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be the first to admit that while I understand sex in general between most people, transgender sex is a whole new territory for me. So this particular chapter I had a co-writer on, someone with a much better understanding of it. I wrote it, but she gave final say so on everything in this chapter. I just hope I did it justice.

Sam undid the braids in his hair as he drove home. He wasn’t mad, but he needed to mess with his brother and make him think he was. Angela hadn’t done it to embarrass him, and truthfully, he was too old to be easily embarrassed anymore. A simple explanation to the giggling cashier had garnered him a nod of sympathy, though he hadn’t really needed to explain anything. As he waited for them to carry out his food he shot off the text to his brother, certain that both Cas and Dean were having a good laugh at his expense. It was ok though. At least Angie had just done braids and nothing else. 

The ride to the house was quick and after depositing his food on the kitchen table he took Rufus down to let him run around in the yard. He was tossing around a tennis ball for the dog when he phone started to ring. Without looking he took it out and answered it.

“Sam Winchester.”

“Sam? It’s Gabe. Did you make it home ok?”

Sam smiled and tossed the ball one last time to the dog before moving to the bench swing Dean had bought a few weeks earlier on clearance and sitting down.

“Yeah, I’m letting Rufus out now. I was just tossing the ball around, letting him run off some energy.”

“I wanted to let you know that you left your briefcase here. I didn’t even realize you had brought it in the house until about five minutes ago. It was leaning against the couch.” Gabe said.

“Shit. I have a file to prep for tomorrow.”

He sighed and silently kicked himself knowing that he would have to drive over and pick it up if he was going to get the file done before court tomorrow.

“No worries, I’ll drop it off. I’ll be there in twenty.”

Sam could already the sound of the car door closing. Gabe was coming, saving him a trip. He was grateful.

“Thanks. I just picked up dinner and I’m tired. You have no idea how glad I am to not have to go back out again.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Gabe said and then the line went dead.

Sam swung quietly for a few minutes, tossing the ball whenever Rufus brought it back to him. When the dog let out a woof a few minutes later and ran to the gate Sam knew Gabe had arrived. He was squeezing through the gate with the briefcase held high as the dog jumped at him.

“Rufus! Down!” 

Sam spoke firmly and the dog turned and walked off looking grumpy. Gabe walked over to the swing and sat down next to him. He offered Sam the briefcase.

“Thanks. Sorry that you had to make the trip over here for this.” Sam apologized.

“It’s perfectly fine. You’re worth it.” 

Gabe leaned in and kissed him slowly and Sam pulled him closer, sliding his tongue across Gabe’s lower lip, begging for entry. With a soft groan Gabe obliged, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue over Sam’s. So far they’d been taking things very slowly, keeping clothing on but even Sam was becoming impatient with the speed at which they were moving. He understood that Gabe had some issues and he didn’t want to press him to do anything before he was ready to, but the way Gabe’s hands were wandering over his body at that particular moment he didn’t think Gabe was necessarily thinking straight. He pulled back and put a hand on Gabe’s shoulder, forcing him to stop.

“Gabe, what are you doing?” He asked softly.

Gabe took a deep breath and let it out, and for a moment Sam thought he was going to do what he always did, which was pull back and make a joke as he floundered and looked for a way to defuse and redirect the situation, but instead Gabe moved closer, placing a hand on Sam’s leg, high enough to let Sam now that he was not doing it just to be friendly.

“What I should have done a long time ago.”

Gabe’s voice was low and husky and his hand was moving higher, pressing against Sam in a way that made him shudder and moan. Gabe’s mouth was on his again, taking control, pressing him backward in his seat and making it rock lazily. Sam decided to take a chance. If Gabe changed his mind thirty seconds from now, fine, but since he wasn’t backing down at that moment, Sam pulled him into his lap until Gabe was straddling him, pressing his body firmly against Sam’s. The throbbing between Sam’s legs was becoming almost unbearable. He forced his eyes open and found those beautiful golden eyes staring into his.

“We don’t need to give the neighbors a show. Let’s take this inside.” Sam said. 

Reluctantly Gabe climbed off him and stood up. He got to his feet and held out a hand. Gabe took it and allowed Sam to lead him upstairs to his apartment. Rufus was on their heels, diverting at the top of the stairs to head off to his bowl of food in the kitchen. Once inside Sam slammed the door and pressed Gabe against the wall, picking up where they had left off down in the yard. Gabe eagerly kissed him back as his hands tugged at Sam’s shirt, pulling it up so he could slide his fingers along the smooth, taut skin of Sam’s stomach. Sam moaned and shrugged out of his coat and suit jacket, letting them fall to the floor as Gabe began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. Sam had ditched his tie in the car and with the shirt undone he let it slide off.

“Oh God you’re perfect.” 

Gabe practically growled as he kissed and sucked his way down Sam’s chest. Sam had one arm braced against the wall above Gabe’s head and the other firmly gripping the smaller man’s ass. He was going to let Gabe take the lead, tell him what was or was not acceptable. This was further than they had gone so far and Sam didn’t want to scare him off.   
“Touch me Sam.” 

There was desperation and need in those liquid honey eyes. He pulled Sam against him, grinding into him, eliciting another deep moan from Sam.

“Oh God…” 

Sam groaned and started pulling at Gabe’s clothes, desperate to get them off. And that was when Gabe finally froze. Sam pulled back, looking at him, waiting.

“I don’t want you to be disgusted by my body.” Gabe said softly, lowering his eyes. 

Sam brought a hand up to gently cup Gabe’s chin and lift it so he could look him in the eye.

“I know you have scars. I get that. I know your body has changed. I will not be disgusted. You should know me well enough by now to know that I love you for you, and I accept all of you. If you want this, then so do I.”

Sam was trying to keep his voice even but he wanted Gabe so bad right at that moment, and he realized he was holding his breath in anticipation. Gabe nodded.

“I do, I want this. I want you Sam.” He breathed the words into Sam’s ear as he ground against him again.

“Come on.”

Sam pulled him down the hall towards his bedroom. He wasn’t going to do this with Gabe while they were standing by the back door. In the bedroom he allowed Gabe to push him back toward the bed. Rufus came bounding into the room and Gabe paused to shoo the dog out before closing the door. Before Sam could move he was back in front of him, pushing him back until he fell back onto the bed. As Sam hit the mattress he pushed himself up until he was laying against the pillows and watched as Gabe crawled onto the bed and straddled him. He pulled off his sweater and Sam’s hands flew up to start unbuttoning his shirt. Gabe stopped him though, placing his hands gently over Sam’s. For the second time Sam was afraid Gabe was going to stop it all but he simply lowered Sam’s hands to his thighs while he undid the buttons himself.

“It’s been a few years but the scars are still pretty prominent.” Gabe said.

“I don’t care.” Sam told him.

Gabe smile softly, emboldened by the look of lust and love in Sam’s eyes, and he unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, allowing it to fall open. Sam knew the reaction Gabe was expecting. He took a moment to look at the scars, realizing they didn’t bother him at all. Sam surprised him when he sat up and pressed his mouth to Gabe’s chest, sucking and nibbling gently at the tender flesh on one nipple and then the other. Gabe’s head lolled back as he moaned, the pleasure taking over his every sense. 

“I want you Gabe. All of you.” Sam said, his own voice filled with lust now.

He wrapped his arms around Gabe’s back and let out a moan of his own as short fingers wound their way into his hair and pulled tight, hanging on as Sam explored every inch of Gabe’s exposed skin. Suddenly Gabe pushed him back hard so that he was laying back with his head against the pillows, his hair fanned out around him. From this angle he was able to truly appreciate the care that Gabe put into his body. Beneath the baggy sweaters and suits he usually wore were strong arms and toned abs. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had expected, but this was a pleasant surprise. Gabe’s hands were on his belt, undoing it and pulling it quickly out of Sam’s pants and dropping it to the floor. Before he went and undid the button on his pants he pressed a hand to the obvious erection straining against the thin fabric, cupping it and making Sam writhe beneath him. 

“Oh shit…”   
Sam’s voice hitched as Gabe started unbuttoning his pants.

“Lift.” Gabe ordered.

Sam raised his hips so that Gabe could pull his pants down, and he was pressing soft kisses down Sam’s chest, all the way to the top of his boxers. Gabe sighed before he climbed off of Sam.

 

"What? What's wrong?" 

Sam knew that if Gabe wanted to stop, he would too. He didn't want to push him into doing anything he didn't want to.

 

"It's.....uh my...you know?" 

Sam was confused before he realized what Gabe was telling him. He sat up and pulled Gabe by the waistband towards him.

 

"You go do your thing. I'll be waiting here for you." 

He gave Gabe a warm smile that he could tell immediately calmed him down. He sat there silently while Gabe slipped into the bathroom. Several quiet minutes passed by before Gabe came back out of the bathroom. Sam glanced briefly at his groin and could tell he had fixed his equipment. 

 

"Better?" Sam asked softly, leaning down to nibble softly on his ear. 

He released a low moan and Sam chuckled. Gabe was straddling him again and hooked one hand beneath the waistband of Sam’s underwear, quickly pulling them off. They were tossed aside and Gabe’s hands were gripping his hips, fingers kneading as Sam parted his legs to let Gabe press his body closer. The moan that escaped Gabe’s lips was deep and full of want. Gabe gasped as Sam’s hands slid under the leg of his boxers and began stroking his thigh softly. He hung his head so that it rested on Sam’s chest, unable to think straight anymore. He grunted as Sam’s fingers grazed against his groin. Sam lifted his hips, rubbing against Gabe lightly, delighting in the grunts and moans coming from him. Gabe’s hand was back stroking him again and Sam’s legs began to quiver as he tried to fight against the fire that was starting to build low in his belly. Sam pushed up on his elbows and Gabe leaned in, kissing him and tangling his hands in Sam’s now messy brown hair. Gabe swung one leg over him and straddled him. His mouth found its way to Sam’s ear where he used his teeth to pull and suck at the tender skin. The sounds coming out of Sam’s mouth were almost inhuman and turned Gabe on like nothing ever had before.   
“Fuck!” Sam hissed as his hips involuntarily bucked upward, making him grind against Gabe.

Gabe finally sat back after a minute, a look of uncertainty on his face.

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked.

“I know you’ve never done it like this before. Do you even know how this works?” Gabe asked.

Sam chuckled.

“I walked in on my brother more than a few times over the years, so I know what goes where, if that’s what you’re worried about. Yeah, I know my actual experience is limited but I was hoping this day was eventually going to come so….I did a little research on my own.”

Sam was blushing and he draped an arm over his face out of embarrassment.

“You…researched? Like what, watching gay porn?” Gabe couldn’t help but laugh at little at the thought of Sam sitting at his laptop looking up videos of gay sex.

“You know, you’re killing the mood right now.” 

Sam dropped his arm and looked up at him. He had anticipated amusement or to be teased about it, but Gabe just smiled and kissed him again.

“That means a lot Sam, that you wanted this and that you wanted to know how to do it right. I can’t begin to tell you how much I love you right now.”

“Well, getting on with this would be a great start.” Sam said, smiling.

Gabe sat up and climbed off Sam.

“Come here.”

Gabe motioned with one finger for Sam to sit up which he did. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

Gabe laid back against the pillows this time.

“I want you inside me Sam. Like, now. Do you know how to build up to it?”

Sam nodded quickly. That had been at the forefront of the very first video he’d watched. He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He withdrew a bottle of lube and a condom, both snagged a few weeks earlier from his brother.

“You’re prepared?” Gabe asked, surprised.

Sam smiled sheepishly. “Not really, I stole them from Dean.”

Gabe laughed at that. 

“So, I need to take these off.” Sam tugged lightly on the corner of Gabe’s boxers.

Gabe’s eyes were wide but he nodded. Sex with other men had been one thing, he hadn’t loved them, but with Sam? He feared rejection more than anything. He loved this man more than anything in the world and if Sam was repulsed by the idea of sex with another man, things would never work out between them. Gabe hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and slid them off. Sam pushed his legs apart gently and as Gabe watched him he went about wetting his fingers with the lube.

“One at a time, this isn’t a porno.” Gabe teased, always the joker.

Sam laughed a little and nodded. This was the moment he had been building up to and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Gabe. He knew he wasn’t looking for his prostate, but enough research had told him that it was pleasurable even without, and his intention was to make it as pleasurable as possible. He found Gabe’s entrance and slowly circled it before pressing in. Beneath him Gabe moaned. He pressed in further, testing as he went. The noises the smaller man was making were making Sam throb with anticipation. He worked in a second finger, pausing when Gabe grunted and waiting for him to nod before continuing.

“Oh God that feels good…” Gabe moaned.

Sam worked in a third finger, feeling the muscles finally starting to relax as he worked him open. 

“Now Sam, I’m ready!” Gabe was practically begging.

Sam tore open the condom wrapper and slid the condom on quickly. At least that part he was more than familiar with. He pushed Gabe’s legs open a little wider to accommodate his own hips before pressing against his opening. He moved slow, giving Gabe the time he needed to adjust until he was completely in. The tightness was like nothing Sam had experienced before and he needed a moment of his own to adjust to the new sensation. 

“Come on baby, start moving!” Gabe pleaded.

Sam started with slow, even thrusts, lifting Gabe’s legs up so that they rested on his shoulders. It gave him a better angle and he thrust deeper, crying out as he picked up speed. He could feel his own orgasm building and he was hanging on, trying not to come so soon. His legs were quivering again and as the pressure in his belly began to grow his thrusts became uneven and he fell forward, gripping the headboard as he steadied the last few thrusts.

“Oh God!” Gabe cried out and bucked his hips.

That was all it took. His muscles tightened around Sam and Sam’s own orgasm came crashing down on him, filling him with wave after wave of pleasure. With that his legs finally gave out and he rolled onto his side so that he didn’t fall directly on top of Gabe.

“Holy shit that was intense!” 

He was fighting to catch his breath but Gabe was rolling onto his side and working the condom off of him. He tied it and tossed it in the trash bin before moving closer and wrapping his arms around Sam. Sam pulled him closer and put his arms around him.

“So, it was good?” Gabe asked. 

Sam could hear the worry in his voice. He pressed his lips gently to Gabe’s forehead and kissed him softly.

“That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.” He admitted.

The crooked smile on Gabe’s face was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen, and he never wanted to miss another one. This was ten years overdue and he wished he hadn’t been so stupid when he was younger. If it took him the rest of his life he was going to make it up to Gabe. He would relearn what his turn ons were, and what he would and would not allow Sam to do to his body. And from there they would build. For now this was a great start. He lazily ran his fingers up and down Gabe’s hip, loving the soft moans escaping his lips. Gabe’s hand fell over his as his golden eyes stared up into his hazel ones. He guided Sam’s hand lower, pressing it to his own length. This would be the part that took some getting used to, but Sam was willing to do whatever it took to please Gabe and make him happy. With Gabe’s hand guiding he slowly began stroking, watching as those eyes the color of amber began to flutter shut and his breathing quickened. Gabe’s hips bucked forward, forcing Sam to stroke harder, faster. A minute later Gabe cried out, his body going limp once more. He lifted Sam’s hand and gently kissed the palm.

“I love you Sam Winchester. And thank you for being so patient with me.”

Sam smiled. “I love you too. And I would wait forever for you.”

The intention had been to get up and eat dinner and get cleaned up but exhaustion won out. They fell asleep holding one another, and it was the best night’s sleep Sam had had in ten long years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue it a few more chapters, though not quite sure how much further I should go? Coming up on Christmastime. Might go with a few surprises in the chapter after next. And that may be where I end things, unless more is wanted. Remember to leave a comment.


	13. The Book Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is leaving for a six week long book tour. It's with a heavy heart that he realized that this time he's not just leaving his kids behind, but also the rest of the people he has come to think of as his family.

The following Monday Cas picked the girls up from school as that had become the routine, except he brought them both back to his house to collect Angela’s bags and load them into the car. They were doing dinner together, all of them, Sam and Gabe included, and then Cas’ publicist Meg was swinging by to pick him up to take him to the airport. While Cas enjoyed the tours usually he did not like the idea of being away from his family for extended lengths of time, and he realized that when he thought of the word family, he now included Dean, Emma, Sam, and Gabe. Dean had left work early and when Cas arrived at his house with the girls he was waiting at the door for them. 

“I decided I liked the idea of a trundle bed, so I got Emma a new bed with one built in. That way they don’t have to share. Emma’s a bit of a wild sleeper.” Dean explained as he took some of the bags Cas offered him.

“Good idea. Angie kicks people in her sleep anyway. Knocked out one of Mike’s teeth when she was about three. Good thing the tooth was already loose.” Cas said with a laugh. 

He handed the girls the rest of the bags and took his daughter’s rolling bag himself. They headed into the house and found the girls already in Emma’s room, unpacking her clothes.

“I made you room in my closet, so your clothes don’t get wrinkled.” Emma explained.

She was pulling outfits out and hanging them up carefully. Dean set the bags he had on the floor. Cas rolled the one he had into the room and left it.

“Ten minutes and then we’re going to dinner.” Cas announced.

The girls nodded before returning to the task at hand. Cas pulled a notepad out of his pocket and opened it.

“This is the part that’s going to suck. Angela has daily injections she has to take as part of her hormone therapy. She can administer them herself, but she might need help. Also, this is a list of the medications she’s on, including her vitamins. The bottles are all in her small cosmetic bag. Just remind her to take them at the prescribed time and she’ll be fine.”

Cas flipped a few more pages.

“And this is a list of her allergies and the rules for our house. I know you have your own rules here too, but I’d like mine to still apply as much as possible, to keep her on schedule.” 

He looked up at Dean who nodded and took the notepad from him. Dean was looking over each item carefully.

“She’s allergic to coconut? Really?” 

He looked up thoughtfully for a moment.

“I think Sam has coconut oil in his apartment. I’ll ask him not to cook with it while she’s here. Sometimes he makes dinner when I don’t have the time.”

“I packed a bottle of homemade detergent too. She can wash her own clothes, just point her in the direction of the washing machine, but she has skin allergies too and she’s allergic to just about every detergent on the market, so I make my own.” Cas explained.

Dean looked up surprised. “You make your own detergent? Is it hard?”

Cas shook his head. “No, not at all. Here, check it out.”

He reached into the roll on bag and pulled out the gallon bottle he had packed. Dean watched him open the bottle and offer it to him.

“That smells…like flowers. I like that. You made that?” 

Dean sniffed it again before recapping it and shaking the bottle a little to watch the liquid inside move around.

“I use essential oils to make it smell good. She likes lavender.” Cas explained. 

Dean took the bottle and went into the laundry room which was just off the bathroom. He set it on the shelf above the washer. When he returned Cas had left the girls to their devices and Dean found him sitting on the sofa in the living room. He sat down next to him.

“I’m going to miss you.” Dean said, putting his arm around him and kissing him.

“Don’t get me started. If I could pack you all up and bring you with, I would. These tours get lonely.” Cas sighed. 

He let Dean pull him closer and he leaned his head on his shoulder. Then he remembered the spare key he’d had made.

“Here. Just in case you need to go back to the house for anything. Mike will be home about a week before I get back, but before then, if she forgets something and you need to go back, I made you this. She has her own keys but she misplaces them constantly.”

Cas pressed the key into Dean’s hand.

“You’ll call me every day, right?” Dean asked as he worked the key onto his own key ring.

“Of course.” Cas promised.

“What day are you coming back?” 

“December sixth.” Cas replied.

Dean’s phone started to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked it.

“It’s Sam. He says they’ll be at the restaurant in twenty minutes.”

Cas nodded and stood up. “We better get the girls moving then.”

“Girls! Let’s go!” Dean yelled.

A moment later they appeared.

“Uncle Sam’s waiting, get your coats and let’s go.” He said.

The drive to the restaurant in rush hour traffic was not fun but Dean welcomed the traffic here compared to what he’d left behind in Chicago. They were only slightly late when they finally got there. Gabe waived when they walked in and they made their way over to the table Sam had reserved for them. The girls both hugged Sam and Gabe before sitting down. Cas and Dean sat down at the far end of the table. Cas couldn’t help but notice how Sam seemed to absolutely be glowing as of late. Apparently he and Gabe had gotten intimate. He was happy for them. 

“So I finally got around to reading the first few books in the series. They’re really good. I see why you have such a large fan base.” Gabe told him.

“I’m glad you like them. I’ll get you a copy of this one when I get back.” 

“Well thank you. I would like that very much.” Gabe said, politely.

“So next weekend Gabe and I were thinking of taking the girls up to Chicago, if that’s ok with you guys. There are so many museums there that we thought we could see a few. Of course we don’t want to step on any toes.” Sam said.

“I haven’t been to Chicago in years! Can I go dad?” Angela asked.

Cas looked at Dean who nodded and smiled.

“It’s ok with me if it’s ok with you.”

Cas nodded too.

“That’s fine, but Angela, you know you have to stick with your routine no matter what. Dean has your schedule, he can give it to Sam.”

“That’s fine, I’ll help her. I’m there myself.” Gabe said, smiling warmly at Angela.

She smiled back. The server came and took their drink orders and they all chatted about what was going to happen on the book tour and what they were going to be doing for Christmas. Much to Cas’ delight they all expected to spend it together.

“Bobby and Ellen will come over to my house on Christmas like they always do, so I’d like you and the kids to come spend a couple days.” Dean was saying to Cas.

“Angie and I can, but Christmas Mike may come for a little while to meet them, but then he’s going to Lindsey’s. That’s what they did last year.” Cas explained.

“That’s fine. As long as the family gets to meet them, I’m cool with that. But what about your family?” Dean asked.

Cas caught the look Angela was giving him over the table. It was no secret that Cas was not in touch with his parents. His grandmother had been accepting and told him that nothing he did would ever make her stop loving him, and she loved Angie, though she was a bit confused on the meaning of what transgender really was, but she didn’t want to push her grandchild away. His brother Balthazar was off traveling the world and would probably not even be in the states for Christmas, and his sister Anna, sweetheart that she was, was still struggling to come to terms with all of the revelations Cas had thrown at her over the last three years. Cas hadn’t even told her yet about Dean. He wasn’t sure her fragile little brain could handle it. He did tell his brother who was indifferent to the news as he was to most any news Cas gave him. Had Cas not met the Winchesters, his Christmas would have consisted of sitting in the living room opening a few presents with Michael and Angela, and then heading to some restaurant for dinner. This year held all sorts of new promises though.

“I’m not close with my family, so this will be the first year where it’s not just me and the kids.” Cas replied.

Dean found Cas’ hand under the table and pulled it into his own lap where he sat running his thumb absently over the back of Cas’ hand. 

“Well, we’ll just have to be our own little happy family then. This will be my first Christmas with other people in about seven years, so I’m looking forward to it.” Gabe said happily.

“You don’t go home for Christmas at all?” Sam asked, shocked.

“No doll, my dad won’t let me. But I usually see my brother and sister around New Year’s. We exchange gifts then.” Gabe explained.

He smiled brightly, not wanting to reveal how much it really hurt being rejected by his father like that. Sam leaned over and kissed his temple softly.

“You’re not going to be alone anymore.” 

Sam’s words were a promise that Gabe believed in, and he leaned in, letting Sam kiss him a second time.

“That’s so sad.” Emma said.

She looked at Angela who was staring at the glass of water in front of her and she knew that she was thinking about her own mother.

“Hey I know what you’re thinking, but you’ve got all of us now. That’s good, right?” She whispered to her friend.

Angela looked up at her, the sadness in her blue eyes almost deep enough to drown in. She smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, it really is.”

Suddenly the entire dinner had become extremely melancholy. Dean tried to turn the conversation around to the trip up to Chicago but the only person really joining in the conversation was Gabe. Sam and Cas were both lost in thought, no doubt about their pasts, and it was clear Angela was missing her mother terribly. Emma was focused on her, trying to cheer her up.

“Come on guys, we didn’t come here to sit and be depressed, we came to enjoy one last dinner before Cas has to leave for a month and a half, so let’s all find something happier to think about, ok?” Dean was practically pleading. 

It seemed to be enough to snap Sam and Cas out of their reverie and even Angela seemed brighter. They discussed the winter formal that the girls would be attending while Cas was away.

“Oh, I have to leave you money for her dress and accessories.” Cas groaned.

“I completely forgot about it.”

Dean squeezed his hand.

“It’s alright, I got it. I’ll take the girls shopping and they can pick out their dresses. Don’t sweat it.”

Cas shook his head.

“No, I can’t impose like that.”

“It’s not an imposition Cas. I want to do it.”

Cas wasn’t giving in that easily though. 

“No Dean.” 

“I’ll solve this for you both. I’m not going.” Angela said softly.

“What? Why?” Cas demanded.

“Foster hasn’t asked me. If he does, I’ll just wear something I already have. It’s not like anyone has seen me in most of my stuff anyway.”

Cas frowned. This was very unlike his daughter.

“What’s wrong honey? Are you and Foster having problems?” 

She shook her head.

“Oh no, we’re fine. I’m just not sure if I want to go to another school dance, like ever.”

He understood then. She was afraid of what had happened at Homecoming possibly happening again. Dean quickly picked up on her fears.

“Well I can solve that problem. Sammy and I are going to volunteer at the dance. We’re not going to hover around you or anything, but we’ll be watching. And Sam’s so tall he can see right across the crowd if anyone messes with you.”

Dean ignored the glare his brother was giving him over his height.

“We’ll be there. No one is going to hurt you sweetheart. Not under our watch.” 

Sam spoke softly. He understood Angela’s fears, and he had gotten the entire story from both Emma and Dean after the fiasco at Homecoming. It had infuriated him to think that in this day and age people were still so close minded and ignorant. He’d wanted to march down to the school himself and knock those punks lights out.

Angela smiled, the light in her eyes returning.

“You guys are awesome, but really I don’t need you at the dance. You’re like my…”

“She looked from Dean to Sam, and then to her dad.

“Like family, and I don’t need you hovering. First I have to wait and see if Foster asks me.”

“Ask him!” Gabe cried.

Angela grinned, her cheeks turning rosy.

“Maybe I will.”

“Well, you better plan on going because I’m going, and if you don’t go you have to stay home with my dad, and I guarantee he will make you watch a Lord of the Rings marathon.” Emma said with a laugh.

“One ring to rule them all.” Dean said with a goofy grin on his face.

Finally the mood was lightening. Their food arrived and they ate, chatting about different things, everyone comfortable and happy. Dean loved seeing his brother glow the way he did since Gabe had come back into his life. For years Sam had been nothing but a shell of his old self. Now he was happy again, and it was clear he was in love. Maybe he had never really fallen out of love. Either way, it meant his cheese wasn’t always getting eaten and random vegetables didn’t show up in his fridge. It was a win/win situation for them both as far as he was concerned. As dinner came to an end and they got ready to leave both Sam and Gabe gave Cas a hug.

“We’ll see you when you get back. We should do dinner again then.” Sam told him.

Cas nodded. “I’d like that very much.”

Back at Dean’s the girls were hovering around Cas knowing that he had to leave soon.

“You’ll bring us back souvenirs?” Emma asked.

“Of course. Text me what you’re wanting. If I don’t go get it I’ll get my publicist to pick it up. Especially if you’re wanting it in Boston. I don’t really shop in Boston.” He replied.

“Call me every day.” Angela said in a mock pout.

She was going to miss her dad terribly, but she felt at home here with Dean and Emma, and she found that she was excited about the prospect of going to Chicago with Sam and Gabe. She had already come to think of them as though they were her uncles too. Her dad pulled her close and planted a series of kisses on the top of her head. He was still three inches taller than her and he delighted in still being able to do that.

“I will call every day. And we can video chat in the evenings too.” He said.

He was surprised when Emma walked over and hugged him too.

“Be safe Cas, and hurry home.” She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head too and smiled at Dean. This was family, there was no other word for it. The girls both stepped back and Emma slung an arm casually over Angela’s shoulder.

“I’ll walk you out to your car.” Dean said, though Cas could hear the tightness in his voice.

“I’ll text you when I get there. It’ll be early in the morning though. Our flight doesn’t even leave until eleven forty five.” Cas said when they reached the car. 

Dean nodded.

“I don’t care what time of the night you arrive, you better text me. You have me a little worked up about Boston.”

Cas smiled and pulled Dean into a hug.

“I can handle myself. Don’t worry, ok?”

“Yeah, I know. Just come home in one piece, that’s all I ask.”

Dean kissed him, taking his breath away. They were both aware that the girls were probably standing in the doorway watching them and that for the next six weeks he’d be hearing how adorable he and Cas were, but at that moment he didn’t care. He just wanted as much of Cas as he could get in the next couple of seconds. Cas’ phone started ringing. With an annoyed groan he pulled back from Dean and yanked it from his pocket. 

“It’s Meg. She’s on her way to my house now.” He made no effort to mask his irritation. 

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked up at Dean.

“How about on the summer tour I bring you and the girls along? At least for part of it. We’ll drive instead of fly. I’ll get Meg to spread the dates out and cut out a few so we can drive without rushing.” 

Dean thought about that. That sounded eerily like a family vacation. He had never been on one of those. Not even with Sam and Emma. Time away from work sounded great. He smiled and nodded.

“I like that idea. I’ve never really taken a vacation. I’ll start saving up for it now.” 

He loved the way Cas’ face lit up just then. There was joy and excitement in those blue eyes and it was spilling over into him. Cas’ phone vibrated again.

“Damn it!” Cas growled.

He opened the car door and slid behind the wheel. Dean closed the door behind him as he started the car. Suddenly Cas hated the winter tour and being away from home. As he backed out of the driveway Dean gave a little wave and he waved back. He hoped the tour went smoothly. It usually did, but his fan base was about to learn that he was in a relationship. When he’d put out his first book he was already married to Susan, so there was no grumbling about him being in a relationship, but when they split? He hadn’t even formally made the announcement, yet somehow his fans knew and women started coming out of the woodwork, practically throwing themselves at him. It had been like that to a lesser degree ever since then. Apparently they didn’t want to hear the word “gay” when he had explained why he had gotten a divorce. Now he was happy again, and certainly fans would stop to ask questions. They could be exceedingly nosey sometimes. Answering their questions by deflection had become an art for him, but he knew that telling Meg he was in a relationship would probably be all that he needed to do. She’d do the rest. She hated the freaky housewives and lonely single women that came to his signings half-dressed hoping they might have a chance with him as much as he hated it. While he didn’t want to anger his readers, he also didn’t want undue attention just because he was considered handsome and available. As far as he was concerned, he was not available anymore and hadn’t been since the moment he’d first met Dean. He wasn’t going to hide Dean from anyone, including his fans, though he wasn’t advertising who he was dating. Dean didn’t need stalkers. But his fans were nosey, and for once he could say with confidence that he was in love and he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more chapters and then I think I'm going to wrap this one up. Is everyone enjoying it? I sure hope you all are. Leave a comment if there is some issue you would like to see me touch on in the next few chapters.


	14. The Long Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** There is smut in this chapter. This is Cas and Dean once Cas comes home from the tour. Feelings are shared and a question is asked. Read to find out what that question is. Hope you like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminded, the smut was demanded by my beta reader, so I am obliging. I'll have her on this site soon too. Right now she's just on Wattpad and Tumblr.

The tour was long but relatively pleasant. Cas smiled at each and every fan as he signed their copy of his book, fielded question after question about what else he was putting out, and politely declined being asked out fifty two times. As expected his crazy obsessed fan Hannah Monroe showed up when he reached Boston. He was polite and quickly signed her book before she was escorted out. Meg had wanted her banned, but Cas felt that would only escalate things. He feared her becoming violent if they did that, so he allowed her to come to his signings briefly, but not to his lecture, and she was removed several times from his hotel lobby over the course of the three days that he was there. When Meg drove them out of Boston he breathed a sigh of relief. As he had expected, once he told Meg about Dean, it showed up in the papers everywhere they went. She had left Dean’s name out of it for privacy reasons, but it sure made the signings more interesting. Fans began to ask him more and more about his love life rather than his work. The rest of the tour went smoothly and he picked up a copy of the paper each time he was told that he was in it, mostly out of amusement. Now he was home, though only Michael was there to greet him. Angela was still at Dean’s and didn’t realize he was even back yet.

“Hey dad! How was the tour?” His son asked as he came through the front door.

“It was good. I think the fan base is growing. I signed way more copies than I did on the summer tour.” Cas replied as he dragged his bags down the hall to his room. 

Mike followed him, stopping to stand in his bedroom doorway.

“I went to dinner last night over at Dean’s. They have their tree and stuff up already. Are we putting one up this year?” Mike asked.

“If you don’t mind pulling it out of the basement, then yes, we’ll put it up.” He replied.

Mike’s face lit up as he smiled.

“Good, it’s about time we have a real Christmas around here.”

“I’m going to go over to Dean’s, you coming?” He asked.

Mike nodded. “Sure. Let me go throw some pants on.”

Cas realized his son had probably been lounging around the house on break in nothing but his boxers this entire time, and it made him chuckle. Mike turned and left, hurrying to his room on the second floor. This house was huge, with three bedrooms on the first floor and three on the second floor, but Cas had known right away that he wanted a room on the first floor. Angela had taken one of the other first floor rooms and he’d turned the third into his office. That meant two spare bedrooms on the second floor that were almost never used. No one ever really came to visit. Sometimes he felt silly for buying a house this big. He went to his room and stripped out of the suit he was still wearing, changing into jeans and a tee shirt. As an afterthought he pulled a sweater on over the shirt. He had just finished tying his gym shoes when he heard Mike’s footsteps on the stairs. Mike’s head popped into the room a second later.

“I’m ready when you are.”

Cas was glad that Mike liked Dean too. The fact that he had willingly gone over to his house to have dinner last night, without Cas being present said a lot about how serious he and Dean were becoming. It was both scary and exciting, and he wouldn’t trade in what they had for anything in the world. He stood up and pulled his sweater down a bit.

“Let’s go.”

Dean answered the door and the smile on his face told Cas just how much he’d been missed. 

“I wish you would have told me you were back, I’d have come to pick you up at the airport!”

He pulled Cas into a hug and kissed him. Cas wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

“Meg insisted we arrive without fanfare. I suspect that by the end of a book tour the last thing she wants to see is people happily waving at her and trying to hug her. She’s not exactly the most pleasant person in the world by the end of these tours.” Cas laughed.

Mike dragged several bags into the house and closed the door behind himself.

“What’s all that?” Dean asked, eyeing the bags.

“I promised souvenirs, didn’t I? Where are the girls?”

Cas stood back to pick up the bag closest to him.

“They’ll be back in a few minutes. They took Rufus for a walk around the block. I think the dog is feeling a bit neglected lately with how much time Sam is spending away from home. Last night he ate Sam’s best pair of shoes.”

“Oh no! Why doesn’t Sam bring the dog with him when he goes to Gabe’s?”

“Gabe has ferrets and Rufus wants to eat them. They tried that already. They’re trying to convince me to take the darn things. Not happening!” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Awww, but ferrets are cute.” Cas teased.

“And they stink. Plus they steal and chew through stuff. No thank you.” Dean was still shaking his head firmly.

Cas reached into the bag and pulled out a record. He handed it to Dean and watched as those beautiful green eyes of his widened.

“Cas! Where did you get this?!”

“Providence. There’s a little record shop there that I’ve been going to for years now. I stopped in and spent a few hours looking through the albums to see what they had. I spotted this and I knew you’d love it.”

Dean was practically bouncing with excitement. It was a signed copy of Led Zeppelin’s Houses of the Holy, and it was in excellent condition. Even Mike was grinning at his reaction. 

“Well are you going to play it for us or what?” Cas asked.

Dean’s face fell. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Mike asked.

“My record player bit the dust a few years ago and I couldn’t fix it. I had to toss it. I haven’t gotten a new one yet.” Dean replied.

“That’s ok, that’s why I got this.” 

Cas pulled a CD from the bag and handed it over. He knew Dean had a CD player. Dean was grinning as he took the CD and put it in the player. Music began to fill the room. 

“Nice. Thank you. I’m framing that album and it’s going right there.” 

He pointed at a blank spot on the wall above the sofa. Cas pulled a few more items out of the bag and handed them over.

“Wow, you really go nuts with souvenirs, don’t you?” Dean asked, though he wasn’t poking fun. It was just a question.

“If I couldn’t be with the people I love the least I could do was shop for them. I did a little Christmas shopping on my trip too. It took my mind off of how lonely I was.” Cas replied.

Dean kissed him again. “You love us?” He teased.

Cas smiled. “Of course I do.”

Mike cleared his throat and Cas turned to look at him.

“Hey, why don’t we do pizza for dinner?” He asked.

Mike nodded. “I like the sound of that.”

The front door flew open a few minutes later as Dean was busily placing an order for pizzas and the girls came flying into the house with the dog in the lead. Rufus jumped up trying to lick Cas’ face as the girls threw themselves into his arms.

“Daddy! I missed you so much!” Angela cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

“I missed you two. Both of you. I brought you gifts.” He said. Both girls pulled back, excited at the prospect of presents.

Mike nudged Emma and handed her one of the bags. Her face lit up as she reached into it and started pulling stuff out.

“Whoa! This is so cool! Thanks!”

Cas hadn’t been positive what to get Emma, so he had focused on her love of music, choosing a signed poster of her favorite band and some band merchandise. He had also picked up a beautiful snow globe with a scaled down model of New York City inside of it for her. She took it from the box and shook it gently.

“Wow, this is beautiful.” She said as she watched the snow fall gently over the miniature city.

She leaned up and kissed Cas on the cheek.

“Thank you. I know exactly where I’m putting this.”

“Where’s my stuff?” Angela asked.

“I left yours at home so we don’t have to lug it all back later.” Cas replied.

She nodded. “That’s cool. Thank you for getting stuff though.” 

“I did bring this for you though, in case you girls want to listen to it.”

He handed over a CD and covered his ears as she screamed. Dean turned around sharply, startled by her outburst.

“Daddy! You got it signed! How did you do that?!” She cried.

“I ran into a friend while I was in New York who happens to know their manager. She got me a copy. Oh, and he got me these too.”

Cas held out an envelope and immediately covered his ears as soon as it was in his hands. Even Dean, who was now off the phone and Mike covered their ears. She opened the envelope and slid out the tickets that were tucked inside. Her jaw dropped and she practically started shaking with excitement. When she let out an ear piercing scream Cas laughed. Dean was grinning and leaning over her shoulder trying to see what the tickets were for. Emma had come back and was trying to wrestle the tickets from her hands.

“Oh my God, Panic! At the Disco?!” Emma gasped. 

Dean nodded in approval. “That’s pretty cool.”

“Sometimes connections pay off.” Cas joked.

“Do you like know them or something?” Emma asked.

“Not personally, though I’ve met them once before in passing.” Cas replied.

“My dad has a friend from high school that used to hang around with a lot of bands back before they became famous, and she hooks him up sometimes with tickets and stuff.” Angela explained.

“That’s pretty cool.” Dean said.

“I could only get four tickets, but I’ll leave it up to Angie to decide who she wants to bring.” Cas said.

“Do you want to go daddy?” She asked.

Cas shrugged. He admitted he had grown to really like the band, but if she wanted to bring friends with instead, he didn’t mind.

“I would like to go, but it’s your call.”

Angela nodded. “I’ll take you, Dean, and Emma.” 

She looked over at her brother. “Did you want to go?”

He shook his head. “I can’t, I won’t be around for it, but maybe over the summer you and I can go.”

She nodded. “Ok, that’d be really cool.”

“Come on, let’s rent a movie and kick back. Sam and Gabe will be here later.” Dean said. 

They moved to the living room where the girls laid out on the floor and Mike kicked back in an armchair while Cas curled up next to Dean on the sofa. He had missed Dean so much and the way Dean pulled him closer and buried his face in Cas’ hair told him that he had missed him just as much. When the doorbell rang twenty minutes later Mike got up to answer the door. He returned with a huge stack of pizza boxes and the receipt for Dean to sign. They ate as they watched the movie and it wasn’t long before the sound of keys in the door rang out and the door opened. 

“We’re here!” Gabe announced as he and Sam came in.

“Come on, we’re watching a movie. Get some pizza. I got one with vegetables for you Sammy.” Dean said.

Sam was busy kicking off his shoes and taking off his coat. Gabe joined them, sitting down on the sofa next to Cas.

“How was your trip?” He asked as he slapped Cas on the leg affectionately.

“It was good. There’s bags over there, I brought you guys back some stuff.” Cas replied.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Sam said, sitting down next to Gabe. 

“I know, but I did anyway.” Cas replied.

They ate as they watched the movie and when it ended the girls disappeared back to Emma’s room. Dean put another movie in and they chatted through it. Mike grew fidgety near the end of it and Cas tossed him his car keys.

“Go home, I know you’re bored.” He said.

Mike looked embarrassed. “Sorry dad.”

“Don’t be. I’ll be home eventually.”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Dean said playfully.

Cas smiled up at him before looking back over at Mike.

“Don’t wait up.”

Mike barked out a laugh as he got to his feet. “I won’t.”

A little while later Sam and Gabe said their goodbyes as they went upstairs. Dean turned the TV off and stood up. Cas stood up too and they got the leftovers put away. At least the kids would have lunch or dinner for a few days. With it safely stowed Dean took Cas by the hand and pulled him close. 

“I missed you.” He murmured as he buried his face in Cas’ neck and inhaled, breathing in his scent.

“I missed you too.” 

Cas slid his hands up under the back of Dean’s shirt, letting his fingers caress the skin there. Dean moaned and Cas shivered at the sound. He had missed that more than he cared to admit.

“Come on.” 

Dean took him by the hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. Emma’s bedroom door was closed and music was playing loudly in there, no doubt to drown out any noise they might end up making. Once inside the room he kicked the door shut and pressed Cas up against it. Those blue eyes were staring up at him and he wanted to just get lost in them. His hands were on Cas’ sweater, pulling it up and over his head as Cas undid Dean’s belt. They stood close, not kissing, just staring into each other’s eyes as they undressed one another. Dean reached behind Cas to lock the door before pulling him over to the bed. Cas laid down and pulled Dean down with him, pressing their bodies together and kissing Dean slowly. It had felt like an eternity since he had been able to hold Dean in his arms, and he was in no hurry. 

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” Dean said between kisses.

“Show me.” 

Cas’s words came as almost a sigh, a breath sliding across Dean’s chest as he thrust his hips up, eliciting a deep moan from the other man’  
][. Dean’s hands were wandering, exploring, reacquainting themselves with every inch of Cas’ body. The intimacy of moments like this were what Dean had missed most, of having Cas all to himself, with nothing between them, able to show one another just what the other meant to them. Cas pushed him over and Dean let himself fall back against the pillows. Cas liked to be in control and Dean found that he liked letting him take charge. Cas’ mouth was doing the exploring rather than his hands and the way Dean moaned and writhed beneath him was a huge turn on. He gripped Dean’s hips firmly, preventing him from bucking upwards as he lowered his mouth onto his swollen cock.

“Oh God! Cas!” 

It was partly a whimper and partly a gasp, and it was incredibly sexy. Cas hummed softly as he moved his mouth up and down, pausing to lick across the slit each time he reached the top. He almost lost his grip as Dean strained against his hands in an attempt to push himself deeper into Cas’ mouth. Dean was never a quiet one and his moans were growing louder. Cas moved up to press his mouth to Dean’s essentially swallowing the loudest moan yet as his hand worked to continue what his mouth had started. Cas grunted when Dean’s fingers worked their way into his hair and pulled tight. In response he began to move his hand faster, stroking harder, feeling as Dean tensed beneath him. Cas was using his entire body to press Dean against the bed but as his orgasm slammed through him Dean’s hips rose up off the bed and Cas slid off him. As Dean came down, his legs shaking from the strain Cas climbed back on top of him. He knew what Cas wanted, and he gladly spread his legs in anticipation. Cas smiled in his flirty way and already Dean could feel himself starting to get hard again. The lube was kept in the nightstand and Cas leaned over to pull it out. As he began to wet his fingers Dean’s hand began to stroke him and he had to stop for a moment, the sensation taking over every inch of his body. Regaining his senses he pushed Dean’s hand away.

“No, that’s not what I want.” 

Cas’ voice was deeper than ever before and as he pressed a finger against Dean’s entrance he leaned forward, licking his way into Dean’s mouth and making him gasp. He pressed in, feeling Dean’s tense muscles almost pull his finger in. 

“You like that baby?” Cas whispered in his ear as he pressed in further.

Cas talking dirty had come as a bit of a surprise, but Dean loved hearing it. He nodded eagerly. Cas hooked the finger he had sunk into Dean upward, brushing his prostate and causing him to cry out. He loved the effect he had on Dean, taking this tough, self-confident, sexy man and reducing him to a hot mess begging to be ridden hard. He worked in another finger as Dean tried to push against them, wanting more than Cas was currently willing to give. He moved with a slow deliberation, teasing Dean with slow strokes and gentle brushes against his prostate. By the time he had worked in a third finger it looked like Dean was going to need an exorcism, he was writhing and moaning harder than ever. It took an incredible amount of will power to keep from coming right then and there himself, but Cas hung on. He found a condom in the drawer and after opening the packaging, slid it on. He hated condoms, but they weren’t at a place just yet where they wanted to forgo them, so once it was in place he positioned himself at Dean’s entrance. Dean drew his legs up to give him better entry and Cas slid in easily. The moan that escaped his own lips was driving Dean nuts. He wrapped his legs around Cas to force him in deeper.

“Come on baby!” Dean pleaded.

He wanted Cas to start moving and when he finally did it was in slow, calculated strokes. Dean could feel another orgasm building and as his body began to tense for a second time Cas’ speed picked up until he was slamming hard into him, over and over. Dean’s hands were gripping Cas’ shoulders hard, nails digging in as he was hit with a second even more intense orgasm that made his vision go completely white for more than a minute. As it hit, his entire body tensed and Cas felt his own orgasm coming. His thrusts grew unsteady until finally it came, washing over him and drowning him in wave after wave of pleasure. He cried out before collapsing on top of Dean.

“Good God that was intense!” Dean gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

Cas forced himself up so that he could pull out, and quickly disposed of the spent condom in the trash can next to the bed. 

“Intense is an understatement.” Cas said, collapsing again onto his stomach next to Dean.

Dean kept wipes in the nightstand for nights like this and he quickly cleaned himself up, and then forced Cas to roll over so he could clean him up too. The task completed he curled up close, throwing one leg over Cas and burying his face in Cas’ shoulder. 

“I love you so much Dean. Either I’m saying it too much or not enough, but I like saying it because I mean it.” Cas said.

Dean smiled and Cas could feel it against his bare skin.

“I love you too Cas. I think I always will.”

Cas smacked at his arm playfully.

“You only think?”

Dean laughed and it vibrated through Cas. He pulled Cas even closer.

“No, I know I will.”

There was a finality to his words that gave Cas butterflies like he’d never had before. Dean pulled back to look at him and Cas turned so he could stare into those green eyes that felt so much like home these last few months.

“What are you thinking?” Dean asked.

Cas wasn’t sure exactly how to answer that. He was thinking of a lot of things right at that moment, the most important being just how in love he really was with Dean. He kissed the tip of Dean’s nose before tracing a finger lovingly over the freckles that dotted his cheeks. Dean was beautiful, both inside and out, and in moments like this, when his guard was down and his heart was open, he was more beautiful than anything in the world.

“I was thinking about how much I love you, and how I hate the nights when we’re not together.” Cas replied honestly.

Dean was studying his face, as though trying to decipher if there was a hidden meaning behind his words. When he finally smiled it was beautiful and without any reserve. 

“What about you?” Cas asked.

Dean buried his face in Cas’ shoulder again, loving the way he smelled after sex. It was a mixture of sweat and body wash and skin, and it was his favorite smell in the world.

“I was thinking that maybe we should start thinking of things in a more permanent way. I love you Cas, like I’ve never loved anyone before, and I’m in this for the long haul as long as you are. Like maybe we should think about living together.”

Cas pulled back so that he could look at Dean again. 

“Really?”

Dean was looking up at him again, a smile on his face. He simply nodded. Cas turned onto his side so that he was facing him. He didn’t speak for a long time, he simply stared into Dean’s eyes thinking through what living with another person, besides his kids, would mean. The longer he took to answer the more nervous Dean became.

“I’m sorry I brought it up, it was stupid…”

Dean started to roll over, feeling as though he had just humiliated himself completely but Cas’ hand was on his arm, holding him there.

“I want that too.”

Dean gave one of his smiles that absolutely melted Cas’ heart and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“We don’t have to rush it or anything. Maybe after the New Year?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “That’ll give us time to figure everything out, and to break the news to the kids. And to everyone else.”

Dean pulled him close, nuzzling against Cas’ neck as he so often did, and Cas kissed him softly on the forehead. This was a new beginning for them both. A year ago he would not have imagined himself where he was now. He had resigned himself to being lonely and single for the rest of his life. Now here he was with the man of his dreams and a family that he felt loved and accepted by. His children where happy, he was happy, and his life was about as close to perfect as he could have ever imagined it. With a contented sigh he closed his eyes and drifted off. His dreams, as usual were about Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, leave a comment, and if you have any further ideas of where you would like this to go, let me know. I have a couple more chapters in mind, but I'm open to suggestions.


	15. Christmas at the Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sweet chapter. Enjoy it because the next one is not sweet. In this one it's Christmastime and the Winchest/Novak clan come together to celebrate. There is good food, family and some exciting news to be shared. Enjoy!

Christmas turned out to be pure chaos, but only because of the schedules everyone was trying to keep. To Cas’ surprise even Susan had called, and she had been civil to him and sweet to both of the kids. Michael promised to stop by and see her the next day and she asked if he would bring Angela with. She was still on the fence about whether she wanted to go or not. In the meantime the Novaks and Winchesters were busy celebrating their own Christmas together. Dean’s living room was only about half the size of Cas’ but he moved some furniture around and found a spot for the tree. Now it was noon on Christmas day and the gifts piled under the tree were spilling out, too many to be stacked neatly anymore. Dean and Sam’s parents arrived as planned, bringing their (sort of) step sister Jo with, and her boyfriend Ash. This was the first time they were meeting Cas and his family and he had trepidations about it all in the days leading up to their arrival.

“They’re going to love you babe. Stop worrying so much.” Dean promised.

“I haven’t met parents in like twenty five years! And Susan’s parents never liked me.” He complained.

“Bobby and Ellen aren’t like that. They raised Sammy and me after my dad died, and they’re the best parents I could have ever asked for. They’re completely accepting. They already know about Angie, and they have always known I’m bi. I trusted in them early on, and they were always supportive. We wouldn’t necessarily be having this conversation if my biological dad was still alive, but I wouldn’t care one bit, and I’d still love you more than anything. So relax, you’ll love them.”

Cas tried to take Dean’s words to heart and when they did finally arrive he realized Dean was absolutely right. Ellen loved to hug and she made a point of hugging everyone there. Bobby was surprised by Gabe, but very accepting. He clearly just wanted his boys to be happy, and since they both were, he was happy too. He connected immediately with Michael as they talked about cars and football, glad to have another male around besides Dean that was interested. Ellen fussed over how beautiful Angela and Emma both were. It was wonderful. As they crowded around the dinner table, everyone chatting happily, Sam tapped his glass to get everyone’s attention. 

“I have an announcement to make.” He said, and it was clear that he was very nervous.

“Well spit it out already son!” Bobby said gruffly.

Cas was already coming to realize that this was just part of who Bobby was, and that he was not really upset. In fact, he could see the love in Bobby’s eyes even as he said the words. Sam frowned at his dad before looking back over the rest of the family.

“So, I know I should have talked to you about this first Dean since we do share the ownership of this place, but, uh, I proposed last night to Gabe. And…he said yes.”

He paused as everyone began to buzz excitedly. Gabe was looking up at him with pure adoration and love on his face, and Sam smiled back. When they realized he wasn’t done talking yet, they quieted down.

“And we’re getting a house together. Like a real house.”

Dean leaned across the table and patted his brother on the shoulder.

“I’m happy for you both. It’s long overdue. And it’s cool. We’re home owners but it looks like we’ll be renting out both apartments because Cas and I have decided we want to live together.”

The screams that came from Emma and Angela made everyone cringe, but everyone was smiling. Even Michael was smiling.

“Oh that’s wonderful sweetheart!” Ellen said, clasping her hands together excitedly.

Dean looked over at Cas who was practically beaming and smiled. When he looked over at his brother and Gabe (and now he noticed the silver ring that graced Gabe’s left hand) he could see just how truly in love they were, and he was happy for them. Ellen went on to gush about the upcoming nuptials and to ask if they had already started house hunting. They had, but only tentatively online. They knew they wanted a house close to Cas and Dean’s so that they’d be close to the kids and one another.

“You know, there’s a house for sale across the street from me. It needs work, but it’s a nice place.” Cas told them.

Sam’s face lit up. “Yeah? Is there a sign up? A number I can call?” 

Cas nodded. “Yes, there’s a sign on the front lawn. An elderly couple lived there. Mr. Wyler was put in a nursing home last year and he died a few months ago. Agnes, that’s his widow, she can’t handle the house by herself anymore so her kids convinced her to put it up. So far they haven’t had any bites. It might have something to do with the split pea green carpet in the living room, but I think the place has a lot of potential.”

“I’ll drive by tomorrow and get the number.” Sam said.

After dinner they returned to the living room where Emma insisted on playing Christmas music on her guitar. She sang and Dean joined in, surprising Cas with how well they harmonized and with how well in general they could both sing. Soon they were all joining in. They exchanged presents and it both surprised Cas and warmed his heart knowing that Bobby and Ellen had brought presents for him and his children. Dean had covered the gift buying for his parents and Jo, though Cas had pitched in to buy them, so the gifts they gave came from them both. Cas presented Dean with a camera and another vintage album that had Dean nearly hyperventilating when he realized it was signed. He also gave him a brand new record player.

“Cas, you didn’t have to do all this.” Dean said, not used to receiving so much.

“I wanted to. You deserve it.” Cas replied.

“You’re going to put my gifts to shame.” Dean complained.

“Anything you give me will mean the world to me because it came from you. I don’t care how much you spent Dean, it’s the thought that counts.” Cas told him.

That elicited some soft ‘awwws’ from the rest of the family but Dean ignored them as he sorted through the gifts to find the ones he had bought for Cas. The first thing he handed him was an envelope. Cas looked puzzled for a moment before carefully opening it. As he slid out the card he silently prayed that Dean had not given his a gift card, though he would love one regardless. He looked surprised when he opened the card and saw that Dean had instead gotten him a membership to a beer of the month club. They had talked a few months earlier about how much they liked experimenting with different flavors of beer, and as a joke Cas had mentioned that what they needed was a subscription to a beer of the month club. And here it was now, a real membership, and Cas was smiling from ear to ear.

“You remembered that?”

Dean nodded. “Of course I did.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and hugged him tight.

“That’s not all.”

Dean handed him another envelope and Cas didn’t miss the smile on Bobby’s face as he took it and opened it. Inside this card was two pieces of folded paper and Cas opened them. His eyes went wide as he realized what they were.

“Dean!” He gasped.

“What is it?” Angela asked, leaning over her dad’s shoulder to see.

Dean was grinning like a fool. Cas looked up at him, blue eyes opened wide, jaw dropped.

“You can get the time, right? I know I can.” Dean said, not hiding his own excitement.

He looked to Bobby who let out a small huff that sounded like a laugh before nodding.

“What is that dad?” Angela took the papers from him, trying to understand what she was seeing.

“Are these…plane tickets?” She looked up at Dean who nodded.

“I’m taking your dad to Hawaii.” He announced.

“Wow man!” Sam said, surprised.

“I’ve never been but I hear it’s beautiful.” Gabe said.

“Have you already been there? I thought you said you hadn’t.” Dean asked Cas, worrying now that the gift was too much.

Cas shook his head. He was slowly coming out of his shock and getting more and more excited with every moment.

“No, I’ve never been but I always wanted to go.”

He grabbed Dean and pulled him into a hug so tight Dean thought he was being choked.

“Thank you!” Cas whispered in his ear.

Dean hugged him back. “You don’t need to thank me. I’m just glad you like it.”

The rest of the gift exchange was rather low key and the girls eventually escaped to Emma’s room with their plethora of new gifts. Dean had made three different kinds of pie for dessert and Cas had made brownies. Everything was served and promptly devoured. Jo and Ash excused themselves after dinner to go see his family, and after dessert Bobby and Ellen made their exit as well. Sam and Gabe stuck around a little while longer but Sam had work in the morning, so they had to go. Dean had work the next day too, including an engine he was currently rebuilding, but he didn’t care. Moments like this, curled up on the couch with Cas were the best moments in the world and he wouldn’t trade them for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I am trying to get finished tonight. It will contain violence, just to give you a heads up.


	16. The Attack on Emma Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the move is completed and the Winchesters/Novak family is happily cohabitating life falls into a smooth rythym. As the end of the school year approaches and finals are rapidly approaching the girls focus turns to their schoolwork. One afternoon Emma is approached by a girl she has never really talked to before, and the girl asks her out. Emma is polite when she turns the girl down, but the girl is persistent, and being spurned by Emma infuriates her. After school she and a bunch of other students jump Emma. This was a painful chapter to write, and while you may think these sort of things don't happen, they most certainly do. See notes at the beginning and end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated in the chaper summary, this was a painful chapter to write. One of the reasons I like Emma so much is that she's so much stronger than I ever was. I wish I could have been that tough when I was in highschool, but unfortunately I was not. I based the character Rachel on someone I went to school with. See, my junior year of highschool I sat next to this boy, and he was very cute and very popular. I was neither, so when he started showing me attention I at first assumed he was just making fun of me, flirting to embarrass me to his friends, but he wasn't. He really was flirting. For every single day of my junior year of highschool he sat next to me and asked me out. I said no every single time. It wasn't because I was a bitch or anything, it was because he totally creeped me out. There was a darkness to him that scared the living daylights out of me. My friends pushed me to say yes, but mostly because he was popular. I went with my gut instinct though, and I'm so glad I did. Sometime during our senior year he started dating a pretty little freshman. Sweet girl. Near the very end of our senior year she broke up with him. Apparently he was scaring her. Two weeks after we graduated he walked down to her house in the middle of the day with a baseball bat and bludgeoned her to death. He is serving 76 years with no chance of parol. So yes, there are dark, twisted people out there, and sometimes they are teenagers. I was also bullied a lot, mostly because I had a friend (and I use that term loosely) that was undiagnosed with being bipolar until she was nearly seventeen, and every time her mood swung low, she would target me and send people after me. I suffered a lot of bullying and ended up with multiple concussions, a broken nose, a broken eye socket, a perforated ear drum, and more. And yes, other kids standing around would randomly punch, kick and hit me, just because they could. I'm no longer bitter though. The girl finally got the help she needed and believe it or not, we're still friends (just not close ones). And my life is good now. Still, I didn't get bullied nearly as bad as some people did.

It took longer than expected to plan a move as both Dean and Cas learned. Combining two households was not an easy task. Cas’ house was already completely furnished and Dean was unsure what furniture he even needed to bring with. In the end he settled for leaving behind his bed (Cas’ was more comfortable anyway), and his couch (He’d been planning to replace it soon as it was). The tricky part was getting the bedrooms situated. With three bedrooms on the second floor and Dean now sharing Cas’ bed permanently, Cas decided it would be a good idea if Angela moved to a bedroom on the second floor, so she and Emma could be near one another. It didn’t take much convincing and most of January and a good portion of February were spent painting and decorating the two second floor bedrooms. Then they began the actual move. Michael came home on spring break to find he no longer had the second floor all to himself and he grumbled slightly about that, but only because he’d been hoarding the second floor bathroom for two years and now he had to share it. 

Waking up next to Dean every morning was wonderful for Cas. They had finally gotten settled in by mid-March and now it was May and the end of the school year. They had left Emma registered at Dean’s house for the remainder of the school year, but they were doing a change of address for her senior year. Cas was still impressed by how well the girls got along. It was like they’d always been sisters. Finals were next week and both girls were studying like mad. Dean invested in a car for Emma, a little Volvo, and she now drove herself and Angela to school every day. Like clockwork every day the girls walked through the front door by three thirty and on this particular Friday, as Cas was busy working on his latest book, he happened to glance at the clock on his computer screen and realized it was four fifteen.

“What the hell?” He muttered.

He picked up his phone to check for text messages but there was nothing.

“Girls?” 

He thought maybe they had just been very quiet when they’d come in, but the house was silent. Cas couldn’t put his finger on it but he felt very uneasy. He decided to text each of the girls.

Cas: Where are you two? If you’re going to stay after you need to give me a heads up.

He sent the text to them both, but neither one was answering. By four forty five he was panicking. He had already texted Dean a dozen times but he understood that when Dean was under a car, he couldn’t check his phone. He decided to jot down a note for Dean before going out to look for the girls. The first place he went was the school. He pulled into the now nearly empty parking lot, searching for Emma’s little silver Volvo. It was there, parked in the student parking, and that made Cas’ heart leap into his throat. What could have possibly happened that they never got out of the parking lot? He parked next to the car and got out.

“Emma! Angela!” 

He cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled out their names, then moved one hand to his ear to listen. Nothing. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped. Quickly he pulled it out. It was Dean.

Dean: Did you find them yet?

Cas: No, but I’m at the school and Emma’s car is here still. Where could they be? This isn’t like them.

Dean: Come home. I’m going to call the local hospitals and the police, just in case.

Cas felt his heart beginning to race. Where the hell were the kids? He wasn’t sure how he made it back to the house, he felt as though he’d been on autopilot the entire time, but soon he was pulling into his own driveway. Dean met him at the door, motioning for him to stay quiet as he was on the phone. As Cas closed the front door Dean turned to him and nodded. He had found the girls!

“Thank you, we’ll be there promptly.” Dean ended the call.

“They’re at Mercy General. Emma was attacked after school today. Jumped actually. We need to get down there now.” He explained, already tugging his boots back on his feet as he edged toward the door.

“Damn it Cas, you blocked me in!” He complained.

“We’ll just take mine. You drive.” Cas tossed him the keys.

It was a fifteen minute drive to the hospital and another five before they figured out exactly where they were going. When they reached the lobby of the emergency room they found Angela sitting on a chair with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head hung. She didn’t see them come in.

“Angie!” Dean yelled and her head shot up.

“Dad! Dean!” There was relief in her voice.

She stood up and hurried over. Cas hugged her tightly feeling only a portion of his tension disappearing. When he stood back to get a look at her he could see how disheveled her clothes wer. There were cuts and bruises on her arms and face.

“What the hell happened Angie?” He demanded.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she swallowed hard as she tried to calm herself down enough to explain.

“I had to talk to my history teacher about my final after school so Emma said she’d wait out at the car. I saw her walk out. She was alone cause Bryce went home early today, he had a doctor’s appointment. When I got outside she wasn’t in the car. I couldn’t find her. I went looking and I saw a group of kids, some of the ones that hang with Brian and Bailey, and they were standing in a circle so I knew there was a fight going on. I was afraid to check, but I’m glad I did. Emma was in a full on fist fight with this girl Rachel who is like mad crazy, and she was pounding that girl into the ground. I tried to squeeze through to get Emma out of there, but someone grabbed me by my hair and started kicking the shit out of me. I dropped my bag and someone kicked it. I couldn’t find it later on. By the time I could get to Emma, she was on the ground and that Rachel girl was standing over her kicking her. There was so much blood…”

She closed her eyes, trying to will away the image of her best friend laying on the ground as she bled out.

“Why did no one call us?!” Dean demanded and stormed away to the information desk to find out what was going on with his daughter.

“I couldn’t call, someone stole my phone, and Emma’s phone, I found it but it was broken. I somehow managed to dial 911 from it, but the screen was so cracked I couldn’t make out any other numbers to call. I rode here in the ambulance, but hey wouldn’t let me go back there with her. I don’t have your number memorized dad, or I would have called. Same for Dean. I’m sorry. I told the hospital who you are and tried to get them to call you. But even the house number is private. Since you changed it this last time I don’t remember it.”

Her face crumpled as she burst into tears, the guilt over not being able to call and tell them what had happened overwhelming her. He pulled her over to the information desk where Dean was aggressively interrogating the lady there about his daughter.

“I know she’s here! I want to know what the hell is going on with my daughter!” He demanded.

Cas put a hand on his arm and Dean tried to shrug it off but Cas only tightened his grip.

“Let me talk to her.” He said calmly. 

He leaned over the counter and tried his most polite smile despite the terror he felt.

“You admitted an Emma Winchester within the last hour or so. Blonde hair, seventeen? She was beaten. This is her father. We would like to know what is going on.” 

She eyed him for a minute and nodded before typing away on her computer.

“Winchester? Yes, she’s in surgery right now. I will notify the doctor that you have arrived. We tried to reach her father at his place of employment when we learned where he worked, but we had been told he already left for the day.” She explained.

Dean rubbed irritably at his face and opened his mouth to say something that Cas knew was going to be less than pleasant, so he squeezed his arm gently and spoke first.

“Can you tell us what her condition is at least?”

“I will find out for you.” She replied.

He nodded and thanked her before pulling Dean away from the desk. Dean was in tears, but it was clear they were tears of anger. They returned to the chairs and sat down to wait. It wasn’t long before a nurse came out.

“Winchester?” She asked.

Dean shot to his feet. “That’s me!”

She hurried over and Cas stood up as well, linking his hand in Dean’s. He hoped the news would not be that bad.

“Emma has suffered some internal damage after a fight at school. She was kicked pretty bad, and she’s been stabbed. It perforated a kidney and they’re in there now trying to repair the damage, but it doesn’t look too bad. We have the bleeding under control but she has some broken fingers, three broken ribs, and multiple contusions. She’s a real fighter.”

Dean’s grip on Cas’ hand tightened and became almost painful but he didn’t flinch. He understood how scared Dean was at that moment. 

“What the hell happened? Why was she even in a fight in the first place?”

Dean looked from the nurse to Angela who shook her head sadly. 

“I don’t know why she was fighting Rachel. Until today she’d never even said two words to her.” Angela said.

“As soon as she’s out of surgery I’ll come and get you.” The nurse was promising.

“Thank you. What is your name?” Cas asked.

She smiled. “Hannah.”

With a small nod she left. Cas pulled Dean into a hug, refusing to allow himself to be pushed away. After a moment Dean hugged him back tightly. When they pulled apart Dean seemed slightly calmer. At least the manic look in his eyes seemed to have left. He allowed himself to be led back to the chairs where he sat down and pulled Cas’ hand into his lap. It was his anchor, the only thing keeping him grounded at that moment. 

 

“Give me your phone.” Cas told him.

“What? Why?” Dean asked.

“I’m going to call Sam and Bobby. And a few others, so they know where we’re at and what happened.”

“I can call them.” Dean argued.

Cas leveled him with a steely gaze. “You’re in no condition to do any such thing. Give me the phone.”

With a sigh Dean handed his phone over. Cas was right, he was a wreck and if he even tried to explain anything to them he would choke, and he didn’t want to cry. Instead he handed over his phone and watched as Cas made all of the important phone calls that he was too scared to make. Cas even called Danielle directly. Dean had introduced them once and she had been more civil than he had expected toward Cas, and now they were talking in length about what had happened. She was the last call he made and when they hung up he handed the phone back to Dean. 

“She’s on her way down here.” He said.

Dean nodded. He had expected as much.

“Bobby and Sam are on their way too.”

Again Dean nodded. His lower lip quivered as he struggled to keep in control of his emotions. Cas pulled his hand from Dean’s lap and put it around his shoulders instead, pulling the taller man against him. Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck and sobbed quietly. Angela, sitting on the other side of Dean leaned in and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and pulled her in tighter. He needed his family now more than ever.

Sam arrived within twenty minutes of Cas’ calling him, a whirlwind of long legs and long brown hair as he raced into the waiting room, eyes scanning the people there until he spotted his brother and Cas. He hurried over and Dean got to his feet, hugging his little brother tight.

“Is she going to be ok?” Sam asked worriedly.

“The nurse made it sound like she would be. But she’s still in surgery.” Cas replied.

Sam frowned and looked at his brother who had collapsed back into his seat. Dean was leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands. He sat down across from them.

“You called dad right? I couldn’t reach him.” Sam said.

“I called him right after I called you.” Cas replied.

Sam looked over at Angela realizing she was hurt as well.

“Honey, what happened to you?” 

He reached over and lifted her arm, examining the bruises that had been steadily darkening as the hour wore on.

“I tried to stop them from hurting Emma, but they started kicking me too. I’m fine though.” 

She gently pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest to hide the bruises.

“Why was Emma even in a fight? Has anyone called the cops?” Sam asked.

“I have no idea.” Cas said. “None have showed up yet.”

Sam’s expression was a mixture of anger and frustration. He pulled his phone out and made a call down to the police station. They listened as he talked, though Dean’s head remained bowed. When Sam hung up he sighed deeply.

“Apparently there’s a huge accident out on 26. Some stupid college kids slammed into the steak house there, went right through the front, and the car blew up. Police from three towns and the county sheriffs are all there, but they were already alerted by the hospital and someone will be here as soon as possible.”

They sat for the next half hour not talking much, just watching the door every time it opened, hoping there would be an update on Emma. Bobby finally arrived and brought Ellen and Jo with him. Gabe arrived not long after they did. A half hour after that a doctor in scrubs and a white lab coat approached them. 

“Mr. Winchester?” He asked, scanning the group.

Dean looked up sharply and nodded. “Yeah?”

The doctor’s face showed no hint of the news he was about to deliver, and that frightened Dean. But as he began to speak his fears eased.

“So she really took a beating. I set the broken ribs and the broken fingers, but unfortunately I had to remove a kidney. She’ll function just fine with only one, but I was unable to stop the bleeding, so I had to remove it. I also repaired a severed ligament in her knee. She is going to be sore for the next few weeks and will require physical therapy, but she’s stable now and as soon as she wakes up you’ll be able to go back and see her. She should start waking up within the next half hour or so.”

Dean let out a shaky sigh and Cas squeezed his hand. The doctor was eyeing Angela, noting the bruises and scrapes on her arms and legs.

“Were you involved?” He asked.

“I tried to get them off her, but they beat the heck out of me too. When I screamed they started to run away.” She replied.

The doctor turned back to Cas and Dean, his eyes settling on Cas. “Are you her father?”

Cas nodded.

“I would have her examined. The way they were hitting Emma, she could be hurt as well and not realize it. I can have a nurse examine her, just as a precaution. Plus you’ll want any and all bruising and wounds documented for police records. I assume you’re planning to press charges against whoever did this.” The doctor said.

“You bet your ass I’m pressing charges, against every single one of them, and the school!” Dean growled.

Cas squeezed his hand again and whispered something softly in his ear that the doctor didn’t catch, but it seemed to calm Dean down. The doctor excused himself and the waiting game continued. They were still waiting for Emma to wake up when Danielle arrived. She had come alone, her husband not caring to join her in her concern over her first born child. She hesitated when she entered the waiting room, seeing the Winchesters extended family, including a few new faces she didn’t recognize. Cas waived her over and she nodded, weaving around several people until she reached them. 

“How is she?” She asked tentatively.

“A few broken ribs, some broken fingers, a torn ligament in her knee, and one less kidney, but she’s going to be ok.” Dean said, not wanting to hash everything out in detail. He was exhausted.

She nodded and sat down in the chair next to Sam. Gabe leaned forward and smiled at her.

“Hi Danielle.” He greeted her.

She smiled politely, barely making eye contact. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she snapped her head back around to look at him.

“Gabrielle?” She gasped.

Gabe flinched at the sound of his old name. “It’s Gabriel now. Just call me Gabe.”

Danielle looked at Sam, confused, but he gave her a tight smile and reached out to take Gabe’s hand. 

“Wow, um, ok. So…how have you been?” She asked, unsure what to say.

“I’ve been good. Much better as of recently.” He replied.

She nodded, her eyes still wide with shock. She looked over at Dean who was in no mood to explain squat to her. 

“They’re getting married you know.” Ellen piped up.

Danielle’s eyes shot to Cas and Dean at first but Cas shook his head no before nodding toward Sam and Gabe. She turned to look at them, the shock even more apparent on her face now. She remembered what had happened years back between Sam and his then girlfriend Gabrielle, and this was the last thing she had ever expected from the painfully straight Sam Winchester. She had a million questions but couldn’t bring herself to ask a single one, not while her daughter lay injured in a hospital bed. Instead she forced herself to calm down and smiled politely.

“Congratulations guys. That’s great.” It actually came out sounding warm and Sam looked at her with surprise.

“Thank you.”

The nurse Hannah appeared and Cas nudged Dean gently, nodding in her direction as she made her way towards them.

“She’s awake and she’s asking for her dads?” Hannah said, sounding slightly surprised.

Dean looked at Cas and smiled weakly.

“How about I stay here and you and Danielle go see her.” Cas said softly. He looked over at Danielle who was looking at him gratefully.

Dean looked like he was about to argue but Cas gave his hand another squeeze.

“Come get me in a few, I want to see her.” He said.

“Why don’t you both come. And… her mom? You three can come.” 

Hannah led them to the elevators and up to the third floor.

“She’s in ICU for now, but it’s precautionary.” She explained as they stepped out of the elevator. She led them down the hall and around the corner to room 331. Emma was lying in the bed with her eyes closed when they walked in but when Hannah pulled the curtain back her eyes flew open. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her father.

“Dad…” She croaked, her throat barely able to form the words.

Despite how bad she looked, Dean forced himself to smile as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Baby girl you gave us all a great big scare.” He told her.

Her eyes went to Cas and she smiled brightly. He smiled warmly at her and rubbed her arm gently, afraid to touch her bandaged hands. She was glad they had listened and sent him up too. When her eyes fell on her mother she raised an eyebrow. It was truly surprising to see her mother here.

“Hi mom.” She managed to say.

Danielle went to stand on the other side of the bed and nervously reached down to smooth back a stray lock of her daughter’s hair.

“Hi sweetheart.” She said, smiling.

“Honey, what happened?” Dean asked.

Emma sighed and it made her wince, her side hurt so bad. Though her throat was killing her from the tube they’d had down it while she was in surgery, she managed to explain.  
Emma had been in English class working on the last essay she would be doing for the year before finals when a hand slapped down on the paper making her pen skip. She looked up, annoyed to find Rachel Sterling standing there with a smirk on her face. She couldn’t fathom what this girl could possibly want as they were in no way, shape, or form friends.

“Get your hand off my paper.” She growled.

Rachel frowned. With this being the end of the school year the teachers were getting more lax about rules and a lot of people were wandering around, socializing. Rachel had decided to come talk to the reclusive Emma Winchester. 

“Sorry. I just thought maybe we could talk.”

Emma set her pen down and sat back. Here green eyes were intense and the way she was staring up at Rachel was mildly unnerving.

“About what?”

Rachel glanced around and saw that the desk in front of Emma’s was empty so she dropped down into it and twisted around in her seat to look at the blonde haired girl.

“So, I heard you like girls. Is that true?” Rachel asked, not beating around the bush at all.

Emma frowned, her expression hardening. “Yeah, you got a problem with that?”

Rachel shook her head. “No, actually, I was going to ask you what you were doing after school.”

The angry look on Emma’s face turned to one of surprise. “Excuse me?” She just wanted to be sure she had heard the other girl correctly.

“I’m asking you out dummy.” Rachel said, though her words were gentle.

“I have a boyfriend.” Emma replied, carefully. She was eyeing the other kids in the room, making sure that Rachel hadn’t been sent over just to try and humiliate her. Emma was too tough to let them get under her skin like that. No one was paying them any mind.

Rachel’s face fell a little. “Oh, ok.”

Emma cocked her head and eyed Rachel with a curious expression. “I didn’t know you were into girls.”

Rachel blushed and looked down at her hands. “I am, but you’re the first one I’ve ever asked out.”

Emma wanted to laugh just because she thought Rachel’s awkwardness was funny. She herself was confident. If she wanted something, she went after it. She had no time to be shy or coy. Afraid of hurting Rachel’s feelings she remained quiet, biting her lower lip.

“Well, there’s always a first time for everything, right? And I’m sorry, but I really do have a boyfriend.”

Rachel wasn’t her type anyway. She was pretty with her dark hair, caramel skin, and chocolate brown eyes, but Emma was very particular when it came to girls. She liked them tall, thick, and with either red or blonde hair. Still, she felt bad for shooting the girl down. If Rachel was really being genuine here, then finding the guts to ask her out was a big step and Emma admired the amount of courage she must have worked up to finally come over and ask that.

“But if you didn’t have a boyfriend, would you have said yes?”

That was a loaded question that Emma did not want to answer. It could go wrong on so many levels and another civil war in the school was the last thing she wanted to incite. Choosing her words very carefully she replied.

“I don’t speculate about what I will or will not do if I wasn’t dating my boyfriend. It’s not fair to him. You’re pretty Rachel and I’m sure there are plenty of girls here that would jump at the chance to date you. You should really come to one of the GSA meetings some time. You can do a lot of networking and meet people that way.”

Rachel’s expression grew dark as she got to her feet. Emma wasn’t sure exactly what she had said to offend the girl. She had tried to be as polite as possible but the girl was clearly pissed.

‘Just forget I said anything at all.” She snapped as she stormed off. Emma watched her go, still wondering what she had said that was so wrong. In the end she decided the girl just didn’t take rejection well. She returned to her essay, essentially forgetting the impromptu date proposal from Rachel.

Unfortunately Emma had three more classes with Rachel and could practically feel the girl boring holes into the back of her head in each one. Math was her last class of the day and when she finished everything the teacher had given them she took out her cell phone and texted Bryce to tell him what had happened.

Emma: You’ll never guess what happened earlier.

Bryce: What?

Emma: Rachel Sterling asked me out.

Bryce: Should I be jealous? J/k.

Emma: No way, my heart belongs only to u. It was just weird. I was nice to her about it and she got pissy with me.

Bryce: Ha ha, u said pissy

Emma: Lol, ur a dork

Bryce: I know, that’s why u love me. But seriously, watch out for her, she’s not exactly mentally stable. She went to jail last year for stalking.

Emma: What?! Seriously?!

Bryce: Yep. I had no idea she was into chicks though. She was stalking Peter Milligan last year. His parents put out a restraining order against her and she broke it. Ask Angie about it, I know she remembers it all.

Emma: Yeah, maybe I will. U coming over tonight? Don’t forget I moved.

Bryce: If u want me to take you to prom still, then no. I have to go get fitted for my tux and then I’m babysitting tonight. Maybe tomorrow?

Emma: Ok baby. Luv u.

Bryce: Luv u too.

She shot off a quick text to Angela but she didn’t respond so Emma just stuck her phone back in her pocket. When the final bell rang Emma went in search of Angela. She found her still in her last class, deep in a discussion with the teacher. Angela nodded in her direction and held up a finger to let her know she’s be out soon. She figured she’d wait for Angie out in the car, maybe check out her Facebook while she waited. She followed the stream of kids still exiting the building and started for the car.

“Hey, Emma.” 

She turned around to find Rachel standing there. There were a bunch of kids she vaguely recognized standing close by, watching the interaction. Emma smelled trouble.

“Uh, yeah?” Emma asked warily.

For a moment Rachel seemed unsure, as though she wasn’t really sure why she had stopped Emma in the first place. Emma looked around hoping she would find someone coming out of the school that she counted as a friend, someone she could hurry over to in order to get away from the penetrating stare that Rachel was giving.

“What do you want?” Emma pressed, annoyance slipping into her voice.

Rachel’s eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. “I want to know the real reason why you said no.”

Emma put her hands on her hips and frowned.

“I told you why. I have a boyfriend. I know you’ve seen me with him, so why are you pressing this issue?”

“Because no one turns me down.” Rachel practically snarled. 

There were some snickers in the crowd and a few sounds coming from the guys that sounded like they were encouraging a fight. Emma dropped her hands, ready to swing if she needed to. If Rachel was expecting her to fight like a girl, she was in for a rude surprise.

“Well, I did, and even if I was interested before, I sure as hell wouldn’t be now. This here? It’s creepy, and it’s not how you get people to like you. So go on, cause you’re not going to like me if I’m mad.” Emma snapped.

She refused to let the other girl intimidate her. There was seriously something wrong with her and Emma sensed that if she showed even the slightest amount of fear, Rachel would see that as victory and pounce. But Emma also didn’t dare turn around and leave. She was susceptible to an attack if she did. Her dad had taught her well how to defend herself, and she was going to use every ounce of his training if Rachel made a move. What she didn’t expect was for someone to grab her from behind, pinning her arms.

“What the hell?!” 

She struggled against the person holding her but they were larger and stronger, so she used a trick her dad had taught her. She let her legs bend as she gained the leverage she was going to need. With her feet planted firmly she thrust backwards, slamming the back of her head into the jaw of the person holding her. 

“Ugh!” The guy cried out.

She brought a foot up and slammed her heel hard down into his foot and the arms pinning her let go. With a hard thrust she jammed her elbow back into the guy’s chest and heard something crack. He staggered backwards and she looked at him long enough to realize he was one of the football players. She whipped her head around to glare at Rachel.

“Now I’m fucking pissed!”

A couple of the girls with Rachel backed off suddenly aware that Emma was not someone they wanted to mess with. Emma suddenly wondered where they hell Angela was, and why not a single teacher or staff member had come out of the school yet. She was also regretting parking at the far end of the lot where she couldn’t clearly see the doors. This was where a lot of fights went down, out of the sight of the school staff. Rachel moved closer, almost within striking distance and Emma tensed. She was now ready in case someone tried to grab her from behind again. If she was going to get jumped, and she was sure she was, she was taking at least a few of these bastards down with her. She made a mental note of every single face she recognized, even if she didn’t know their name. She’d find them later in a yearbook or on Facebook and report them.

“You’re a fucking bitch!” Rachel screamed and lunged at her.

Emma was fast on her feet and dodged the first attack but a first clipped her hard in the side of her head from somewhere to her left, and suddenly everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Her vision began to blur but she could still see Rachel coming at her, dark hair flying, eyes wild, and she swung, connecting firmly with the other girl’s face. Someone kicked her and her left leg went out from under her, making her stumbled. It was all Rachel needed to get the upper hand. In an instant she was on top of Emma, ripping at her hair and scratching, fighting like a girl, just as Emma had expected. She brought her knee up hard into Rachel’s soft belly and the other girl moaned and lurched away giving Emma a chance to roll away and attempt to get to her feet, but another foot came at her, kicking her hard and sending her flying backwards. She felt her ribs crack and the pain was excruciating. She spat blood and glared at the people standing around them. The crowd had more than tripled. 

“Fucking bastards!” She roared. 

She got to her knees and someone stomped down on her right hand. The agony was excruciating and she cried out from it. Rachel was in her face again, punching her and kicking her. Emma realized with growing horror that she was not going to be able to defend herself much longer, and that this girl had every intention of doing more than just beating her senseless. She sucked in air, anticipating the pain that was going to come with moving quickly because of her ribs and dodged another punch from Rachel. She still had her elbows and she brought her left one up right into the other girls face. The noise Rachel made was horrible and wet and when she looked over Emma realized she had broken the other girl’s nose, and apparently knocked out several teeth too. 

“Emma!” 

She could hear Angela screaming her name, trying to push through the crowd, but people were punching and kicking her, and Angela ended up lying face down on the ground a few feet away as someone violently yanked her backpack off her back and kicked her between her legs. Seeing the look of terror and pain on Angela’s face infuriated Emma. She had sworn to protect her, and here the girl was getting beaten right in front of her. And what made it worse was that it was because of her. 

“Angie!” She tried to yell but it barely came out as a whisper, she could not catch her breath.

Angela started crawling toward her, ignoring each kick or stomp that someone laid on her. Emma managed to stand up, though she wasn’t exactly sure how, and as she did she felt a sharp pain in her back. At first she thought she had just been punched again, and she turned around to punch the person that had done. Rachel was standing there with a folding knife in her hand, blade fully extended and dripping blood. She was grinning like a mad woman and Emma realized what she had done.

“What did you do?!” Angela screamed at her. 

Emma felt sick and started to fall to her knees. Someone kicked her one last time, connecting with her knee and she felt something tear loose, but the pain was nothing compared to the fire that was now emanating from her lower back.

“Fuck Angie, I’m hurt bad.” She gasped.

Kids were scattering now, realizing just what they had been witness to. Angela lowered Emma to the ground and looked frantically around for her backpack. Her phone was in it. When she couldn’t find it she turned back to Emma, reaching into her pockets in search of her phone.

“Oh God!” She sobbed when she found the phone. The screen was completely shattered. She attempted to call 911 anyway and was surprised that though she was only guessing where the buttons were, she still managed to dial it. 

Emma’s eyes were dull and it was scaring Angela half to death. Every time they started to close she slapped the other girl on the cheek, forcing her to stay awake. Once she was sure the ambulance was on the way she tossed the broken phone aside and pulled her thin jacket off. She knew she needed to stop the bleeding. There was a puddle under Emma that was growing bigger by the second. She balled the jacket up and rolled Emma onto her side just enough to jam the jacket against the stab wound.

“Ahh!” Emma groaned, her green eyes flying open from the pain.

“Stay with me Em, the ambulance is on the way, ok?” Angela was begging.

Emma looked up at her friend, the girl she had come to think of as her sister, and she smiled weakly. The pain wasn’t so bad now. That probably wasn’t a good thing. Somewhere she could hear bells. Where were the teachers anyway?

“They’re here Em! Stay with me!” Angela cried. 

Suddenly there were people standing over her and someone was touching the stab wound in her back. She cried out louder this time, despite the pain it caused. People were talking but she couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Angie…” She moaned, reaching out her good hand and she felt warm fingers close around it.

“I’m here Em, I’m here.” Angela was trying to assure her.

“My dad’s gonna kill me.” Emma groaned.

“No, no he’s not. He’s going to be proud of you. Can someone please call her dad?” Angela was begging? “Or call my dad? My dad will call her dad!”

As Emma was lifted she cried out, the first tears beginning to spill. The pain was too much now, coming back sharp and nearly unbearable. And then she was moving, being loaded into the back of the ambulance. 

“Angie!” She sobbed, and then Angela was there at her side again.

“We’re going to the hospital. They’re going to call the garage and try to get a hold of your dad or Bobby. I don’t know Dean’s number by heart!” Angela cried angrily. 

She had never been good with memorizing numbers. She saved numbers in her phone so she didn’t have to remember them. She didn’t even have her dad’s number memorized. Thanks to freaky fans that inevitably always seemed to find his number he was constantly changing it. After awhile she gave up on trying to memorize it and just programmed it into her phone each time he was forced to change it. They would find the home phone number too, so that was changed with the same frequency as his cell phone number was. Now she wished she had someone’s phone number memorized. Sam, Gabe, Dean, even her mom. Anyone!

When they reached the hospital Emma was whisked off while Angela was directed to the waiting room. She made her way over to the information desk instead and began to beg the lady behind the desk to call Singer Motors.

“Please, her dad is there and he needs to know! His name is Dean Winchester! Please, call and ask for Dean Winchester! Or Bobby Singer! Either one! Bobby can call Dean!” She pleaded.

The lady took pity on her and looked up the number of the garage and called it. She ended up leaving a voicemail message. Shit! Had Dean already gone home? All she could do now was wait and pray someone got a hold of her dad or Dean. She slunk back to the waiting room, ignoring the excruciating pain her own body was in and sat down. 

Now that she had her dad, mom, and Cas there Emma felt much better. 

“I’m sorry I got into a fight dad.” She croaked. 

Danielle disappeared into the bathroom to get her some water while Dean told Emma that nothing was her fault.

“It’s ok baby girl, it wasn’t your fault. You tried to defend yourself, that’s all. I’m not mad.” 

When she returned she tapped on Dean’s shoulder and held out the glass of water. He took it and offered her a sip. Emma grimaced as she swallowed. It felt good but it made her nauseous. She pushed the cup away. A nurse came in and saw them with the cup.

“Oh no, no water! I’ll get her some ice chips. Drinking after the anesthetics will upset her stomach.” She explained. Cas quickly took the cup away, setting it on the counter furthest from the bed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Danielle said. She looked down at her daughter. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” 

Emma smiled up at her and nodded. It was easier than trying to speak again. Cas’ phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. Sam was calling.

“What’s up Sam?” He asked.

“Angela just collapsed, they’re taking her in back now. Ellen is with her.” Sam said hurriedly.

“What?!”

Everyone looked up at him.  
“What’s the matter?” Dean demanded. He could see the fear in Cas’ eyes.

“It’s Angela!” 

He bolted from the room, trying not to run but moving as quickly as he possibly could toward the elevators. Sam was still breathing in his ear he realized.

“I’ll be down in a minute!” 

He stuck the phone in his pocket and jabbed at the down button for the elevator. Once he made it back to the first floor he raced down the hall to the emergency room. Sam met him just outside the waiting room.

“What the hell happened?!” 

Sam put his hands on Cas’ shoulders to hold him still, forcing him to face him as he spoke calmly.

“She started to complain that her stomach hurt, but she wasn’t holding her stomach, she was holding her lower abdomen, so Ellen offered to walk her to the bathroom. When she stood up there was blood on the seat. So they took her back to examine her. I told them you would be right back.” Sam explained.

Cas nodded and Sam released him, letting him hurry over to the information desk. 

“My daughter was just taken back? Angela Novak?” 

The woman nodded and began typing into her computer.

“I don’t have an Angela Novak.” She said.

Cas grimaced. “Do you have a Joshua Novak?” 

The woman looked up at him with one eyebrow raised before typing again.

“No, I don’t, I’m sorry. If she was just taken back she might not be in the system yet.” She explained.

Cas hurried to the closed doors of the actual emergency room. He stopped the first nurse that came through them.

“Please, my daughter was just taken back there and they can’t find her in the system!” He pleaded.

She nodded and flagged down another nurse.

“Help this man find his daughter.” She instructed.

It was Hannah. She put a hand on his arm, feeling him tremble.

“They took the other girl back here?” She asked as she swiped her key card and motioned for him to follow her into the emergency room. 

“Yes, she was complaining of abdominal pain and when she got up there was blood on the seat.” He explained.

“Could it be a bad menstrual cycle by chance?” She asked as she went to the desk to seek out information.

Cas couldn’t help but scoff. She looked up at him, surprised by his reaction.

“Not possible. My daughter is transgender.” He explained.

Hannah nodded slowly, now understanding his reaction.

“Could she have been kicked between the legs then? She might have ruptured a testicle.” 

Cas’ eyes went wide. “Oh my God, I don’t know! She told me she wasn’t hurt that bad!” 

Hannah found a chart and read the room number off it. “Got her, come on, she’s this way.”

She led Cas around the large desk that took up the center of the room and halfway down the hall. She pulled back a curtain to find a nurse helping Angela get her pants off. Ellen was helping to hold her up, letting her use her shoulder for balance. When Angela saw her dad relief flooded her face.

“Dad!” 

He hurried over and hugged her. “What happened sweetheart?” 

As the nurse got her shoes and pants off Cas got a good look at the dark bruises and scrapes that covered her thin little legs. The nurse was handed her a gown.

“We need you to finish undressing. Everything off.” He instructed before leaving the room. 

Hannah was still standing in the doorway, a look of sympathy on her face. 

“I’ll let you be. I will inform the doctor.”

She gave Cas a knowing look and he mouthed a silent thank you to her as she pulled the curtain shut and walked away. Angela clung to her shirt, unwilling to take it off.

“Do you want me to leave?” Cas asked her. 

He looked over at Ellen.

“I can help her if you want. Or I can go back and wait in the lobby. Whichever would be easlier.” Ellen said.

Angela shook her head vehemently. “No, I just don’t want anyone seeing me!” 

Ellen put a hand on Cas’ shoulder and he turned to look at her.

“She needs her dad right now. I’m going to go back out there. But please, as soon as you know something, come tell us.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you for coming back here with her.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving. Alone now Cas turned to look at his daughter.

“Baby girl, the doctor isn’t going to pass judgment. And he has to do a thorough exam. Hannah, the nurse thinks maybe you got kicked between the legs. Did you?” He asked.

Angela bit down on her lower lip and nodded.

“Honey, I’ve told you how dangerous that is. You should have told me.” 

He kissed her forehead softly and helped her pull her tee shirt off. When she went to take off her bra he shook his head and she left it on, slipping the gown over it. With a sob she managed to pull her underwear off and he helped her up onto the bed. Cas was horrified by the amount of blood in the underwear. He squeezed her hand when she reached out for him and forced a smile. When the doctor came she stopped in the doorway and smiled.

“I’m Doctor Patel, I hear you got into a fight at school, is that true?” She had a soft accent and smiled warmly down at Angela.

“My friend Emma did, and when I tried to stop them and get them off of her they started kicking and stomping on me too. I got kicked pretty hard between the legs.” Angela admitted.

Doctor Patel’s expression was sympathetic and she motioned for Angela to lay back.

“I’m going to just have a quick look, see if anything has been visibly damaged. I’m also sending you up for an ultrasound and some x-rays, so we can make sure there’s nothing we’re missing.” She explained. 

As she reached for the edge of Angela’s gown the girl panicked and held it down.

“It’s alright Angela, you’re not the first transgender teenager I’ve had in here, and you won’t be my last.” Doctor Patel said, still smiling warmly. 

Angela lifted her hand and looked up at her dad. Cas stepped slightly away, averting his eyes from the Doctor as she did her exam.

“Well, I suspect we have a ruptured testicle. Blood is pooling and will need to be drained. The reason for the bleeding before is because the rupture actually perforated the skin and she’s leaking blood. We need to be sure there isn’t a hemorrhaged anywhere else though. She will need surgery to repair it, but she’ll be fine. I’m going to take a look at the rest of these bruises, make sure nothing is broken.” 

The Doctor continued to examine Angela, talking gently as she went, explaining everything she was doing. Angela relaxed under her gentle touch. When she finished she pulled the gown back down over Angela’s knees before pulling the blanket up and over her.

“Did you get kicked in the head or upper chest area?” Doctor Patel asked.

“No, they were kicking me in the sides and stomping on my legs. And then I got that kick.” Angela replied. 

“What is wrong with kids today? I’m so sorry this has happened. Was your friend hurt badly?” The Doctor asked.

“She got hurt way worse than me. She lost a kidney and has a lot of broken bones.” Angela said, feeling her throat choke up. 

Doctor Patel patted her hand, her smile now one of sympathy and understanding.

“Well, you will both heal, and that is the good part. I will go and order those x-rays and schedule the surgery.”

With that the doctor was gone. Cas pulled his phone out and immediately texted Dean.

Cas: Ang has to have surgery, ruptured testicle.

Dean: Cops are here mom says. They want our statements. I’ll go talk to them and tell them you and Angie can’t talk right now.

Cas: I’m suing that school and every single one of those little shits, I swear on everything that is holy.

Dean: Sam is already putting the case together. He has a friend that will take it. Cause there’s no way these asshole punks are getting away with this. I’ll hunt them down myself, every single one of them. I’m almost to the lobby now. You still in the ER? 

Cas: They’re going to do x-rays and an ultrasound, and then she’s having the surgery.

Dean: Goddamit! I want to see her. What room?

Cas: Seventeen.

Dean: I’m almost there.

Dean walked in less than a minute later, relief flooding his face when he saw Angela laying in the bed, though the pained expression on her face gave him pause.

“You in a lot of pain?” He asked, stepping up to the bed and smoothing a lock of dark hair away from her face.

She nodded, her lips drawn in a thin line.

“Honey, you should have said something to us.” 

Hannah came into the room, stopping when she saw Dean there. She looked to Cas who smiled.

“Got both your dads now, eh?” She started to take the brakes off the bed.

“Yes I do.” Angela replied, trying to smile through the pain.

“Good for you. Family should always stand by one another.” 

Hannah got the last brake off and started to push the bed out of the room. Only Cas followed.

“I’m going to go talk to the cops. I’ll let them know what’s going on.” Dean said.

Cas nodded. Dean stopped him for a moment, pulling him into a much needed hug.

“The girls will be ok. We’ll get through this.” He said it to reassure himself as much as to reassure Cas. 

Cas kissed him quickly. “I know. I have to go, I’ll come find you once this is over.”

Dean watched Cas hurry away before heading to the lobby to deal with the police. He was about to give them a real piece of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this particular chapter might bother people, but I was trying to give a window into some of the abuse that can happen at some schools, and some of the abuse that I myself endured as a teenager. Like Emma, I'm bi, however I told absolutely NO ONE back then. Getting beaten up for the reasons I was already getting beaten up for was already enough, I didn't need to add fuel to the fire. I made Emma strong where I wasn't. I made her angry where I was scared. She is who I wanted to be back then but wasn't strong enough to be. I am her now though. Ok, writing this is making me want to cry. This chapter hit close to home. I still remember the beatings I endured in high school like they were yesterday, and I suffer permanent damage from them too (permanent hearing loss in my right ear being a big one), but I believe that I am a better person now. I am stronger. I got targeted for being weird, different. I was unaware at the time but I have Aspergers, so I don't process things the way most people do, and while I am high functioning, I was still trying desperately to learn social cues back then, so I missed a lot of jokes and insults, and mistook peoples' actions. I still struggle occasionally with jokes, and it's easier to write out how I feel than it is to verbalize it, but most people don't even realize I am autistic at all, and to me, that is a win. I feel more normal now than I ever did before. So I hope you all can understand where I was coming from when I wrote this chapter, and why it means so much to me. If you like it, leave a comment. And to anyone being bullied, know that you are not alone. There absolutely IS A light at the end of the tunnel, and there are people that went through it too, like me, and you too can get through it.


	17. Epilogue: Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff. I wanted a sweet, positive ending to this. It has been a real trip writing this and I fell in love with each and every character. I hope you all enjoy!

Four years. It had been four years since attending that first meeting and getting introduced to Dean Winchester, and it was the best four years of Cas’ life. He had never known happiness like this at any point in his life, with the exception of the birth of his children. They had watched their children finish growing up and had seen both girls go off to college. Angela had her reassignment surgery two weeks after her eighteenth birthday and now over a year later she was happily in a relationship with a young man that was fully aware of her past and accepted her. Cas had cranked out another book series that turned out to be even bigger than the Rune Stone series and his popularity had skyrocketed. In fact there were talks of the series getting turned into movies. It was exciting. Bobby retired two years earlier, passing the shop on to Dean who ran it so well that he was actually getting ready to expand and open a second location. While Sam and Gabe had been quick to get engaged, they were not quick to get married and they spent two years planning their wedding. Now they were happily married, living in the house across the street from Cas and Dean, and they had recently returned from traveling to China to finalize the adoption of their daughter Mia. It was summer and now that the kids were all gone Cas and Dean had the place to themselves every day. Cas worked on his writing while Dean was at the shop and in the evenings they relaxed together or hung out with friends. They had adjusted well to life without the kids under foot and they led active, busy lifestyles. But Dean wanted more. On a warm evening in late June, as they’re relaxing on the swing in the backyard and sipping on iced tea, Dean starts talking.

“Cas?” He asks. 

The butterflies in his stomach are going crazy. He’s never thought of doing this with anyone before, not even Danielle, but he wants this more than anything. What has made him hesitate is the fact that he is unsure if Cas will want it too. But whether he gets turned down or not, it’s a chance he’s willing to take. If Cas says no he won’t leave him. He loves him too much. Those beautiful blue eyes that he loves so much look up at him, and Cas smiles.

“Yeah?”

Dean swallows hard and prays that Cas won’t shoot him down. He looks down at Cas and forces a smile, though he knows how fake it must look. Cas notices immediately that something is wrong.

“Are you ok?” He asks, sitting up a bit to get a better look at Dean’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just needed to talk to you about something.”

The bright smile that had begun to falter at the sight of Dean’s nervousness completely falls away. It is now replaced with what Dean realizes is fear. He quickly reaches over and squeezes Cas’ hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it tenderly.

“It’s nothing bad, don’t go jumping to conclusions.” He said.

Cas nodded, but he was wary, and Dean hated making him feel like that. 

Dean lifted his backside off the swing just enough to reach into his back pocket. Cas was watching him with his eyebrows furrowed. Dean leaned over and kissed him softly right where they were furrowed the deepest.

“I love you Cas, that much you already know, but…” 

He brought his hand around so that Cas could see the small box he was holding.

“I know we already basically said we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together, but honestly, I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I want to marry you.” 

He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

“I’m not very good at this kind of stuff.” He muttered. 

He hadn’t even opened the box yet. Cas reached over and took it from him, opening it and removing the ring inside.

“You want to marry me Dean?” 

He was looking up at Dean, the smile on his face bigger than anything Dean had ever seen before.

“Yes, I want to marry you Cas. You’re the love of my life.”

“Good, because I want to marry you too. Are you going to put this on me or what?”

Cas held the ring up and Dean quickly took it.

“I forgot to kneel, I was so nervous.” Dean admitted, his cheeks and ears red from embarrassment.

“That’s so cliché. You don’t need to kneel down. Now hurry up!”

Dean took the ring and slipped it on Cas’ finger as quickly as his own fumbling hands would allow him. All the fear that his proposal would be rejected melted away as he looked at that ring that would now grace Cas’ hand for the rest of his life. When he looked up he saw the blue eyes that belonged to the man he loved more than anything in the world looking at him, and they were filled with tears.

“Oh baby, don’t cry.” 

He wiped the tears from Cas’ eyes and kissed him. 

“I can’t believe you just proposed to me. I’m in shock. I’m thrilled, but I’m in shock. I wasn’t sure you ever were going to.” Cas admitted a few minutes later.

“Wait, what? You wanted me to propose?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Of course you fool. I thought that if I did it you’d take offense and say no, so I just waited, hoping you eventually would.”

Dean laughed harder than he had in a long time. He felt like such an idiot. He’d been walking around with that ring in his pocket for the better part of a year now, never sure when the right time was, or if Cas would even say yes. He should have known better.

“What’s so funny?” Cas asked, tilting his head and looking up in mild confusion. He felt like he had just missed an important joke.

“I bought the ring in September. I just didn’t know when the right time would be. And I was afraid you’d say no.” 

Dean waited until he had the laughter under control to say that. He was looking at Cas now with his most sober expression.

“What on earth would make you think I’d say no? I love you more than anything in the world!” 

Cas was mildly offended that Dean would doubt him like that.

“I know your first marriage didn’t go well, and we never really talked about marriage or how you feel about it. I wasn’t sure if you were like, disillusioned or something. I know, I should have asked. Like I’ve said before, sometimes I can be an idiot.” Dean told him.

Cas leaned over and kissed him again. “You don’t ever have to be afraid to talk to me about anything, you know that.”

Dean nodded. “I know. And from now on, if something like that is on my mind, I’ll bring it up.”

Cas smiled brightly. “Good.”

He looked down at the ring on his hand and his smile grew even more.

“This will spice things up for a while on my tours.”

Dean chuckled. “Poor disillusioned housewives.”

“I dread telling Meg. This is going to be in the newspapers. Are you prepared for that?” Cas looked back up at Dean wanting to gauge his reaction.

Dean put an arm around him and pulled him close.

“I will shout it from the rooftops personally if you want me to. If she wants to blast it across the media, fine. I’m not hiding how much I love you Cas.” 

Cas leaned into Dean, resting his head on his shoulder. This time the ring on his finger did not feel like the burden it had been when he’d been married to Susan, but instead felt like a true blessing. He was going to marry the only man he had ever loved, and would ever love in his lifetime, and everything was absolutely perfect. As they sat there, Cas admiring his new ring and Dean already sending his parents a text they heard the scraping sound that came when the gate to the backyard was opened. Gabe was coming in, the tiny hand of his daughter Mia clinging to his pinky finger as she toddled along slowly beside him.

“Hey guys. I tried the front door but when you didn’t answer I thought I’d try back here.” He said.

Cas sat up and as they approached he scooped the baby up and cuddled her to him.

“Hi princess, are you being a good girl?” He asked. She nodded.

Dean was now sitting forward and running a hand down the little girl’s smooth, black hair. She was such a pretty baby.

“What brings you over Gabe?” Cas asked casually.

“I was going to ask if you guys wanted to join Sam and I for dinner tonight. We finally got a sitter and we are itching to get out of the house.” Gabe replied.

“Sure, if Dean wants to, I’m game.” Cas said.

“Sure.” Dean agreed.

Mia started complaining and squirming in Cas’ arms so he put her down. She ran across the yard to the small swing set Dean had built for her for whenever she came to visit. His logic was that it would be great now for Mia and great later on down the road when the kids started having babies of their own. Cas couldn’t disagree with that. Cas wiped at his chin and Gabe gasped as the ring caught the sunlight, reflecting it out in almost a prism.

“When did that happen?”! He demanded as he grabbed Cas’ hand to get a look at the ring.

“About ten minutes ago.” Dean replied.

“Don’t tell Sam!” Gabe said suddenly.

“Why not?” Cas asked, confused.

“You should tell him over dinner tonight.” Gabe replied.

“Good idea. I told mom and dad but I didn’t say anything to Sam yet. I was just about to text you both.” Dean said.

Gabe leaned down and hugged Cas tight before moving to Dean and hugging him tightly as well.

“Congrats you guys, I’m so happy for you both!” Gabe gushed.

Both Cas and Dean chuckled at his enthusiasm. Cas pulled his phone from his pocket.

“Watch how I tell Angela.” He said with a laugh.

He used his phone to take a picture of his hand with the ring and put it in a text to her. He added the words ‘It’s official’. He pressed send and waited. It was less than a minute later before his phone began ringing like mad. He laughed as he opened it.

“Dad? Is that what I think that is?!” His daughter was demanding.

“Yes it is. Dean just proposed a few minutes ago.” He replied.

“It’s about damn time!” She cried.

There was an ear piercing shriek on the other end of the line and then Angela was rambling on about the actual wedding.

“It’s going to be so beautiful, just you wait and see!” She exclaimed happily.

Cas knew it would be, Angela and Emma together would make sure of that.

“Does Emma know yet?” She asked.

Cas looked over at Dean.

“Did you tell Emma yet?” 

Dean shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Not yet. Dean is about to call her though.”

Cas motioned for Dean to call her, so he did.

“I am so happy for you guys! Not that Dean isn’t already my other dad, but this will make it official! Oh my God I can’t wait to tell everyone!” 

Cas laughed at his daughter’s enthusiasm. He had to admit it, it was contagious.

“Daddy, your fans are going to be sooooooo jealous!” She laughed.

“That’s what Dean and I were just saying. Dean says there will be a lot of disillusioned housewives.”

“That’s an understatement! You better call Mike, he’ll be so mad if you don’t tell him right away!” 

“I will call him now. I love you sweetheart, I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“I love you too daddy, and tell Dean I love him too!”

She blew him a kiss before hanging up.

“I think she has the whole thing planned out already.” Cas mused as he dialed his son’s number.

“Hey dad, what’s up?” Mike answered on the third ring.

“I was calling to tell you that Dean just proposed. It’s official.”

Mike made a noise that was part surprise.

“Yeah! Took him long enough! I’m happy for you guys. I’ll tell Lindsey, she’s going to be so excited!”

“Thank you. When are you coming to visit next?” Cas asked.

Mike had taken a job after he graduated in Northern Indiana so his trips home were fewer than ever before.

“I will come down next weekend, we’ll do lunch, ok?” Mike said.

“Sounds good. We’ll see you then. Love you.”

“Love you too dad. Dean too. Again, congratulations, I’m happy for you both.”

They hung up and as almost an afterthought Cas sent a text to each of his siblings. It had taken until they were living together before Cas had been able to tell Anna about Dean, but she had taken the news better than he had expected, mostly because she had been hearing the rumors that her brother was involved with someone, so when she had finally met Dean she was better prepared mentally than even she had thought she would be. Now she fully accepted him. Balthazar was still indifferent to most things, but he liked Dean and approved of him, and that meant a lot to Cas.

“So who is taking whose name?” Gabe asked.

When Sam and Gabe got married it was Gabe that had taken Sam’s name, so he was now Gabriel Winchester. He preferred it that way.

“We didn’t get that far.” Dean said. 

He had just hung up with Emma who was driving down right that minute to join them for dinner. She was in school in Chicago so it wouldn’t be that long of a drive for her.

“I think I should keep Novak at least as my pen name. It’s what everyone knows me by. I don’t want to confuse my fans.” Cas said.

“Maybe we’ll find a way to hyphenate it. I’m not thinking that far ahead though. Let me first wrap my brain around the fact that I’m engaged!” Dean laughed.

Cas chuckled softly. “Engaged…you’re my fiancé. It’s so surreal.”

Dean slid his arm around Cas’ shoulder and kissed the side of his head softly.

Mia squealed from the other side of the yard as she buried her toes in the sandbox.

“You guys going to have more kids?” Gabe asked, his eyes on his little girl.

“No!” Both Dean and Cas said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed.

“We’re past that. Now we’ll patiently wait for grandchildren. We’re in no rush.” Dean explained.

“Besides, we want the time to spoil your children.” Cas added.

“Absolutely. I need to build Mia a bed for when she graduates from the crib.” Dean said.

Gabe smiled. “You guys are too good to us.”

“We’re family.” Cas said, and squeezed Gabe’s hand.

Gabe’s smile grew wider. 

“We’re the best family in the world.” He said.

Dean and Cas agreed. They really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end, how did you all like it? I wanted to end it on a sweet note, and what better way than for Dean to finally propose to Cas? True love prevails in the end, and they got their happily ever after. Leave a comment, tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> So I left this off here, but if you like it and you would like to see what becomes of Cas and Dean, leave a comment. I really like them like this, and I could build on it if enough people want me to.


End file.
